Avatar:The Legend of Keana: Book 1 & 2
by mramirez1991
Summary: The next Avatar must travel the nations to master the elements. With enemies hot on her trail, will she be successful in fulfilling her destiny? Find out as the new generation of heroes battle the a new power that plans on seizing the four nations.
1. Prologue

**_Avatar: The Legend of Keana_**

Book One: Sand

_**Prologue**_

The water sages where gathering to decide what plans they had to for a very important person...

"The day is coming. She will be sixteen and she must begin her journey," said water sage Enako..

With a very concerned look on his face sage Heao agreed. "Yes I know and it isn't going to be easy to the rest of the tribe."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Enako.

"The Tribe will not be pleased to find that the one destined to maintain balance in the world is a kluts."

Suddenly a tall figure walks into the room.

_"_Now, now that is no way to speak of our new Avatar, now is it?" said the man

"Cheif Makoa? We apologize sir. We...we just think that she should be more disciplined."

"Yes, she does slack off from her training, and her mouth gets her into a lot of trouble," Enako agreed.

"I understand. I will see to it that her waterbending master steps up her training a bit. If she is to be a master waterbender by her sixteenth birthday then she will need to know more advanced techniques".

The Cheif walked out of the room into the snowy village of the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

**Hello people! The story will continue if you guys are interested. I have a big story to tell so be patient and find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Southern Water Tribe

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter 1: The Southern Water Tribe_

The sun was rising over the winter tundra of the Southern Water Tribe. All the waterbenders were heading to the front of the village to prepare for there training. All except one...

"Keana wake up this instant!" a woman was screaming to a young girl sleeping.

"Huh? Wha... what happened?" The girl jumped out her bed and got into a hilarious fighting stance.

Hanai raised her eyebrow and said,"You're late for your training!"

**"**So, I guess that I don't have to go today, right?"asked Keana.

"Of course you have to, now get up and go already", she said in a annoyed way.

"Aw, come on mom can't I take a day off. I mean it's not like anyone would care, I'll just end up messing up or making a tower collapse or something like that."(_Keana had knocked down many things._)

Hanai began to speak in a soft tone."Keana do not speak that way. You must finish your training. I know that you have made mistakes, but it's how you learn to do what's right, for the next time."

"I guess your're right, agreed Keana, but first I need to fix my bed, get some groceries, eat break...

"JUST GO! And of course I'm right, I'm your mother."

_Keana slowly got of bed and got dressed taking her time and headed off to the training grounds with her head hanging down..._

* * *

_Later that day..._

The waterbending master, Sifu Kaloh, was teaching his pupils to use their opponents attack against them, when suddenly they were interrupted...

"Hey, I'm here!" yelled Keana, making her way onto the open grounds.

"Oh great not her." said pupil Aka to fellow pupil, "She's just gonna ruin something."

"Yeah, said the other student she couldn't bend her way out of a puddle."

Both students laughed to themselves.

Sifu Kaloh took a deep breath. "I see your late once again pupil Keana, whats the excuse this time, had to clean your room?"

"What?" she asked, my room is always clean I have no idea what you're talking about." She had an embarrassing look on her face. "Sorry".

Sifu Kaloh turned away. "If you do have time to learn, then I am wasting my time teaching you."

Keana turned her head and mumbled to herself. " Well maybe I shouldn't be here."

* * *

_Flashback..._

"Master Kaloh, I need to speak with you."

Sifu Kaloh had a worried look on his face."Yes Chief?"

"You are an amazing waterbending teacher, and you have taught many students, but now I must ask you to teach a very important person."said Makoa.

Excited Kaloh answered with a, "Yes, anyone sir."

"I need you to train The Avatar."

Kaloh opened his eyes wide and said,"It would be my honor, sir."

* * *

"Tell you what if you can win a sparring match I'll leave you be, but if you lose you'll have to start following the rules around here from now on. Does that sound fair," asked Kaloh.

"Really you'll just let me leave?" she asked. "You got a deal."

"Step into the sparring circle Keana", demanded Kaloh

"Oh yeah I'm ready, who's my opponent?" She was anxious to leave this place. "Is it Aka, or..."

"It's me", Kaloh splashes a stream of water at Keana knocking her to the ground.

Keana hits the ground letting out a loud "Whoa!" She quickly got back up on her feet and launcheds ice daggers at her sifu, but he turns them back to water and joins them together and throws it back as a ball of ice. Keana swerves the water around her and aims for Kaloh's right side of his body, but he quickly dissolves the water into mist and the sparring circle becomes a foggy arena. Now Keana is in a fighting stance slowly circling the area."Where'd you go old man?" Suddenly a whip of water hit her head making lose her balance and land in a puddle.

"Come on You're not even trying," Kaloh was now taunting her.

"I'm doing the best I can, " she said a little intimmidated.

"No you have much more potential I know it".

Keana clutched her fists and let out a yell. She got back on her feet and turned the mist snow again. Her opponent was standing in front her as she gathered snow to her feet and launched herself into the air with water and used that water to attack her sifu, as she landed to the back of him.

"Impressive, I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve, but so do I," said Kaloh. He made a giant vortex of water and went in high into the air.

He began throwing jets of water at Keana as she dodged them one by one. Keana was in trouble, because each jet that he threw came closer and closer to hitting her.

"You can't dodge me forever!" Yelled Koloh from way up above.

Thinking quickly she ran up to the vortex and froze it. Then she shattered it making Kaloh fall to the ground with a loud "Umph".

"See you improve when you actually try." Kaloh was trying to catch his breath. "I give up, you win." Kaloh put his hands up.

Every student just stood quietly as they tried to figure out what happened. Kaloh got up."Well, well for someone who doesn't belong here you have a lot of skill."

"Wait a minute, how could someone like her defeat a master like you?" asked Aka.

"Well I just did what a everyone expected of me and I knocked down the ice tower, or vortex thing Sifu was on."

"Very wise Keana, for once you used that brain of yours for more than smart comments, but for victory." Well, I guess you should be going now, you won and a promise is a promise."

"Yeah about that, Master I've decided to stay, I may be good, but I still want to learn, and now that I know I can do it I want to."admitted Keana.

"Very well."agreed Kaloh.

* * *

_A week later..._

The water tribe was having a festival for those students who have become masters. Yes that includes Keana.

Everyone has having a good time at the festival. People were dancing and playing games.Keana was only interested in eating all the sea prunes.

Chief Makoa wasabout to make an announcement. Keana began pushing people out of the way trying to get a good view of the tribe leader. While pushing people she tripped and fell flat on her face.

_"_I am very proud to have announce the new waterbending masters, Keana'ssixteenth birthday, and finally I am honored to announce the greatest news of all, the next Avatar."

Everyone in the audience fell silent as he opened his mouth to make the announcement. Keana began to pick herself up off the floor.

"Avatar Keana!"

Her eyes opened wide as everyones turned towards her.

"Oh, great." said Keana as her voice cracked.

* * *

_End of Chapter One_

_Well what do you think?_


	3. Chapter 2: The Doctor's Scroll

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter 2: The Docter's Scroll_

Keana was sitting in her room thinking to herself, asking herself so many questions, like how could this happen and why me?

"Are you OK," asked Hanai.

Keana remained silent.

"I understand why you're confused. You thought you were the worst waterbender in the world, and you weren't exactly the person everyone expected to be something important(_Keana quickly gave her mother a confused look_), but you turned out to be the most important person in the world." Keana turned her head and smiled.

"I want you to know I'm very proud of you. Your sister Hilina, became a great warrior, and your father a powerful waterbender, and now you...The Avatar."

"I'm just glad I didn't turn out like my brother, Lohano."said Keana.

* * *

_Flashback..._

Inside Chief Makoa's home, one of the guards was running towards Makoa's bedroom.

"Sir I must get you out of here!"yelled the guard in fear.

Makoa and his wife Anela, got up as fast as they could and followed the Guard to the nearest exit." Guard what is going on?" he asked.

"Someone has eliminated the other guards and is heading this way!" he answered.

Suddenly a wall of ice came between the Chief and his wife, and the exit. A mysterious man came out of the darkness."Hello Chief Makoa. Leaving so soon are we?" said the man.

"What do you want?" asked Makoa.

"Control"

As the man went to throw a spear of ice at Makoa, Kaloh and two students came from behind and melted the spear and bended the water towards the man, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

"Mom I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna face my destiny."

_later that day..._

Keana and her mom were sitting at home spending as much time as possible together before she had to leave. When suddenly Sifu Kaloh walked in...

"Hello there lady avatar, Hanai." Kaloh said as he bowed.

"I still have a name you know," Keana said sarcastically.

"Ah, Kaloh what brings you here?" asked Hanai.

"I'm here to speak with Keana, is that OK?"

"Yes, but of course. I'll leave you two alone." Hanai stepped outside so that the two waterbenders could speak privately.

"Keana, I need to speak to you about your journey." Kaloh turned his back before speaking.

"Being the avatar means you have to learn responsibility, discipline, and patients." He began to walk back and forth.

"In order to master the elements you must travel to the other three nations and find yourself masters. Earth, fire, then air. This is more than just an adventure, Keana, it is a quest that will determine the fate of the rest of the world. Do you understand?" He then turned to Keana to see if she had anything to say.

Keana's face became pale. She was chattering her teeth, and her legs were quivering.

"Well, do you understand ." He asked again.

"Sure, why not?" she said very nervously

She rolled her eyes back and collapsed to the ground back wards with a loud Thud!

* * *

_Keana's Dream..._

"Where...where am I?" Keana said looking around at the small room.

"Hello, where am I, how did I get here?" She began check the room.

The room appeared to be a wooden cabin and there was a messy bed, a small desk, and a fireplace with burnt out wood.

Keana walked up to a small desk where she found a dusty old scroll. "What's this? Maybe this scroll can tell me something about this house."

She blew the dust off the old scroll and opened it up and began to read it.

_Day 1 _

_I've found the cave of the beasts, and by the look of the earth no one has set foot in here for ages. I have placed a steak with my name on it into the ground to prove I've been here. I am going go deeper maybe I can find why they went extinct._

_Day 5_

_These walls have strange markings. It seems they were friends with the beasts. Interesting, it seems their eggs only hatched during a full moon. I still haven't found out what happened to them, my research isn't over._

_Day 8_

_I think this is the end. My food supply is running low, no water, and the entrance has collapsed. Even if this is where I end, at least I knew what happened._

_It seems the men betrayed their beastly allies. It was a hard time, food was running scarce, the humans had no other choice._

_They began to hunt them for survival until the worst happened, they became extinct._

_Day 10_

_I am home. I can't believe it. I found the last egg, but I don't think grabbing it was the best idea. The cave began to rumble, it seemed I was going to be buried alive. I grabbed the egg and began to run. I could here screeching further into the cave. Something found me. Suddenly I tripped. I hurt my ankle and could run anymore. The screeching got closer and at the same time the crumbling of the walls were getting closer. A rock hit my head knocking me unconscious. I met my demise, or so I thought. When I woke up I was in the winter tundra and a large creature was standing in front of me. It had huge wings, sharp talons, and the most beautiful white feathers. It saved my life, even after what my people did years ago. It forgave us._

_This is Doctor Imike, and I found it, _

_The Arctic Falcon._

"Amazing!" Keana jumped up after reading the scroll. The arctic falcon. "According to the date on this thing, this document was written ten years ago."

Keana turned the scroll around to see if there was anymore information. " Great! There's a map on the back and it leads from this house to the cave. The house seems to be southwest of my village. I have to find it."

* * *

"Keana wake up, Keana, KEANA!" a familiar voice was very faint.

"Huh?" Keana said softly. "She's not getting up, splash her."said the voice.

Ice cold water hit Keana's face waking her up. She then quickly leaped out of bed and got into a fighting stance. "Who's there?"

"Sifu Kaloh, what was that for?" Keana screamed as she bended herself dry. "Finally, you're awake." Kaloh said.

"How long was I out?" Keana asked with a confused face. "A few hours" Kaloh answered.

"Now before you past out, I was telling you about the duties of the avatar..." Keana blocked out Kaloh with her thoughts about her dream. Why did she have it and was the scroll real?

"Keana are you listening?" asked Kaloh aggressively.

"What? Oh yeah sure."she answered with a smile.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Something about avatar zippidy-do-da and something about the arctic hen you ate last week." she said sarcastically.

"This is exactly what your problem is, you don't listen."

"No I was listening, I just wasn't paying attention."she said as a joke.

There was moment of silence. " Hey Sifu, I have a question." she turned her eyes to he side.

"I'm listening." Kaloh said.

"I remember when I was younger my grandfather told me about the avatars. How they could bend all the elements, how they helped people, and how the avatar is the bridge between worlds." She turned her eyes back at Kaloh.

"But something I mostly remembered is how he or she would have dreams and visions that would help them out on their journey."

"Keana where are you going with this?" asked Kaloh.

"Master, I had a vision. I think it was trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure." Keana took a deep breath hoping her master would say something.

"I don't know much about the avatar's visions, but what I know is that if you, yourself feel someone is trying to tell you something then I think you should listen." Keana looked at the ground to think about it for a second.

"Well I must be going. You will should be ready to leave in two days, goodnight."

Keana looked back up at her master. " Goodnight Sifu Ka...goodnight dad."she said gently.

Kaloh walked out of the room with a smile on his face as Hanai walked in. Keana had a sad look on her face. "I know you miss him." Keana said to her mother.

Hanai looked away with an angry look on her face and walked into her room to lay down.

* * *

Later that day, when everyone was asleep Keana packed a few things, grabbed her coat, and left a note on a small desk, so her mother wouldn't worry.

"I'll be back I promise." She walked to the front door and looked back. "I have to do this."

As she quietly left the village she felt like she was being watched, but she didn't see anyone. She headed out southwest of the Southern Water Tribe, to a place unknown to her.

* * *

P HA!


	4. Chapter 3: The Arctic Falcon

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter 3: The Arctic Falcon_

Keana was continuing her journey southwest. Lucky for her the winds were blowing softly and the moon was shining bright, but all that luck was about to change.Keana had been walking for hours, her feet were beginning hurt and she still had that feeling of being followed.

"Grrrr. I'm starting to believe this place doesn't exist."

She dropped to her knees to think a while. "Maybe it _was _just a dream."

She got back up off her knees and began walking again. "No, I have to find it."

It was about another half hour of walking when she heard something sneaking behind her.

"Who's there?" she yelled. "I think I should be asking whats there." Keana began to walk faster, hoping it wasn't a predator that was following her.

She heard footsteps in the snow once more. " I'm warning you who ever you are, I'm a waterbender and I'm going to kick your butt." No one responded. She continued her search.

After a while of walking the winds began to blow harder and it began to snow.

"Aw man, not now." she thought to herself. She looked up at the sky and saw smoke that seemed to be coming from a chimney.

"That has to be it." she said excitedly. Just then a wolf jumped out at her and knock her to the ground. Keana got back up as the wolf did. It just stood still as she stared back into it's yellow eyes. The wolf was snarling at her. It was positioned for attack, but so was Keana.

"So, you're the one thats been following me." she said to herself.

The wolf came charging at her at top speed. She quickly responded by hitting the beast with a stream of water. The wolf shookoff the attack and continued its attack on the young avatar. Keana froze its feet making sure the wolf couldn't move. The wolf tried and tried, but couldn't get free.

"Glad thats over." she said in relief.

"Sorry mister wolf, can't have you eating me and all, so I'm just going to leave you here, OK?

"The wolf had stopped struggling and calmed down. As Keana began to walk away the wolf began to howl very loudly.

"What are you doing? That's not going to help." She turned away to continue walking when a strange sound kept her from moving forward.

It was a trampling sound. Like something was heading her way.

"What is that?" she asked herself calmly. As she looked out into the distance she could she a pack of wolves heading her way.

"Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed to the top of her lungs as she ran for her life. The wolves were getting closer and the fear of getting eaten was giving her the strength to run faster. She then began to run up hill toward the cabin. She turned around and created a small avalanche knocking all the wolves back down the hill. The wolves got up and walked away in all directions whining in pain.

"And don't come back!"she yelled before she stuck out her tongue at them.

She continued her way up the hill, walking slowly still trying to catch her breath after running from the pack of hungry wolves. Her feet were freezing, her limbs were starting to go numb, and she could hardly breathe.

"I can't go on." she was beginning to doubt herself, she thought she was going to die. Her vision got blurry as she fell to the ground back ward.

"Grrrrrr" she could hear the wolves coming back.

"Oh no, come on body move." She could she the wolves coming closer. They were approaching with caution, after taking a beating.

Suddenly they took a couple steps back, as if they were scared. Keana looked around and saw the most amazing thing that she had ever layed her eyes on.

From the snow white feathers that covered it's long wings, to the strong beak that it made it's loud roar. It had large sharp talons and eyes that could put fear into the bravest of man. It was truly the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen.

"The...the arctic falcon." Her eyes opened wide and she had a smile bigger than her face.

" Squaawk" The beast let out a loud screech making the wolves run in terror, with their tails between their legs. The falcon came toward Keana. She crawled back a little, taking precaution to the huge beast. The falcon reached it's head out and sniffed her.

"Hi." she said to the huge bird.

"I'm Keana. The avatar." She hoped the creature was understanding her.

The falcon walked behind her and grabbed her by her coat.

"Hey let go." she said, trying to get loose. The falcon threw her over its back and took off running.

"Hey where are you taking me?"

At the moment she asked this question the arctic falcon spread it's wings and took and giant leap and before she knew it they were flying.

Keana closed her eyes and held on tightly.

"Wow, its amazing." she said after she decided to open her eyes. Her eyes began to sparkle at the amazing point of view.

After flying for a while the falcon landed in front of the wooden cabin that Keana had been looking for, for hours.

"Hey, this is the place. Finally." Keana jumped down from the falcons back. Took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that her visions were coming true.

"There's only on more thing I need now, that scroll.".

She slowly walked up to the cabin door and knocked wondering if maybe someone was home. The moment she knocked that door opened up a little. She then opened the all the way and walked inside. It was quite it seemed no one was home.

"BOO!"someone jumped out from behind the door.

"Ahhh!"Keana ran back outside and bumped into the falcon, and then hit the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The laughter came from behind her.

"Did I scare you little lady?" A man came out from the house and walked up to Keana. Still laying on the ground Keana looked back at the man with a embarrassed look on her face.

" I wasn't scared, I was screaming for joy, because I love terror."She said as she stood up.

"Of course you weren't scared, that's why you ran." The man had a huge smile on his face.

"I ran to make sure Big Bird over here wasn't scared, and then I tripped on a rock that's all." She turned her head, and folded her arms.

"Anyway, I see you've met my friend, Luna." The falcon stood up with pride.

"She's amazing." she said as she petted the large bird.

"So, what's your name little girl?" Keana looked back at the man.

"My name is Keana, of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm the avatar."

The man's mouth hung open. "The avatar?" he slightly bowed. "It is an honor to be in your presence." Luna also bowed.

"Thank you, um I need to ask you something."

The man gave her his undivided attention. "Are you Dr. Imike?" she asked.

"Yes, how do you know my name?'

"I had a vision about your scroll, the one with the document about the arctic falcon. And I don't know why, but I knew that I had to come here and find out why."

"I see. Well your're out of luck."

"What? Why? What happened?" She wouldn't give him time to answer.

"I burned it." he said looking to the ground.

Keana smacked her forehead, "Monkey Feathers!

"I came all this way for that scroll and the map on the back." she hung her head down.

"No, you came to see if the map could lead you to the cave that I found. And you only wanted to find the cave to find the arctic falcon. Well you found her."

Keana lifted her head up and smiled.

"Am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she stood up straight and began to pet the bird again.

"And she's everything I imagined."

"Aw. Isn't't this just beautiful." A man came from behind the trees. Keana readied some water for attack, while Luna stood next to her cautiously. The man had a white black hood over his head. He had a mask covering only his mouth and nose. He was very tall and had a thin scar on the right side of his forehead.

"What do you want" Keana asked the mysterious man.

"What I want? Ha! You don't know how many times I've been asked that question and still don't have what I want."

Keana and the others just stared at him.

"Oh right, what I want is that bird of yours." Keana and Imike's eyes opened wide, surprised that he someone would ask such a thing.

"You can't have her!" Doctor Imike said to the man.

"Well I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."

The man ran toward Keana with a stream of water and knocked her backward. Luna ran toward the man for a charge, but the man hit her with a stream of water pushing Luna away.

"Please, just go." asked Imike.

"Let me think, no."

The man shot water at the Doctor, but Keana stopped it and threw it back at the man along with another stream of water. The man took the first attack of Keana and made the water circle him to block the second attack coming his way. Then he made a ball of ice and threw at Keana, but she made the ball melt and threw icicles back at him. The man broke each icicle that came his way with his hands. Luna came charging in again for another attack knocking the man down. Out of anger he threw a ice spear at Luna.

What happened next not even the mysterious waterbender expected. The Doctor saw the icicle heading for Luna, so he ran as fast as he could not thinking for a second what would happen to him, but only that Luna was safe. He ran into Luna, pushing her to the ground, taking the hit.

"No!" Keeana screamed.Luna walked up to the doctor and poked at him hoping he would move,say something,breathe.

The trees around Keana began to sway very fast, the snow below her was spinning around her. Her eyebrows began to scrunch, she began to grit her teeth, and tears came down from her eyes as they began to glow. The man took a step back as a precaution. Luna grabbed Imike and ran for cover.

"Whats going on, what are you doing?" The snow started to rise in front of Keana slowly. The man made another ice spear and threw it at Keana, but she made the rising snow into a giant wave and launching at The man throwing him back a couple feet burying him in the snow. Keana started to calm down and fell unconscious.Luna w walked up to the unconscious avatar and brought her in the house.

Keana woke up the next morning.

" What happened?" she got of bed and saw Luna peaking through the window.

"Hello girl. Oh no! Wheres..."

"Don't worry I'm OK. Just a few cut and bruises." said Doctor Imike.

"What happened to that man?" Keana asked.

"I don't know ,but I hope he never comes back." said Imike.

"Are you OK?"asked Imike.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I really should be going now." she looked away little sad to be leaving her new friends.

"Doctor, I have to ask. Why did that man want Luna?" Imike looked at Keana with a straight face.

"Because they she is the last arctic falcon.

"They are said to give waterbenders amazing power."

"Wait, how can a giant bird give someone such power?"

"The falcon only grants it's power to the ones it know it can trust to do great things with it."

"So was it Luna who gave me the strength to kick that guys butt?"

"No If it was Luna who gave you power then she would have been dead right now."

"What?! What do you mean?" she had a scared look on her face, afraid of what the answer might be.

"When a arctic falcon gives power its gives life."

"So, does this mean more people will come after her?" Keana sat down after hearing the news.

"Probably." he answered.

"Which is why I want you to take her with you."

Keana looked back at the man with a confused expression.

"What, but sh's better off hear where it will be hard to find her. "

"No Keana, she will be safe with you. You can protect her, and she will protect you."

"Keana, I've been hear with Luna since she was born.I've taken care of her since her mother died. Now I want you to have her ."

"I understand, and I'm sure she would be help to me on my journey." she looked back at Luna with a big smile.

"Yes, good point." Imike agreed.

"Now you best be going, before some stranger comes back."

Keana shook her head and walked outside toward Luna. The Doctor walked up to Luna and gave her a big hug. "I'll miss you Friend.'

Luna just squawked at him with sadness.

"Goodbye Doctor." said Keana as she walked of with Luna.

"Wait." said Imike.

"What is it?" Keana stopped walking to her the what he had to say.

"Why are you walking, when you can fly."

"Imike grabbed Keana and threw her on top of Luna."

" What are doing?" Keana was nervous of what was about to happen.

Luna began to ran faster and faster with each step. Keana closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was high up into the sky.

"It's amazing." Luna had taken her higher than she did before , and they were going a lot faster. Keana looked down at the Doctor as he waved goodbye.

_The night before..._

A hand burst of from a pile of snow and out climb the strange man. He was freezing cold from being burried for hours. He walked off.

"This isn't over." he said to himself.

"Especially now that I found the avatar."

_WoOoOoOw! That took forever. _

_See what happens next chapter "The Archer."_


	5. Chapter 4: The Archer

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter 4: The Archer_

After flying for hours, Keana was finally on her way home, but nothing was going to be what she expected.

"Finally, Luna you get to meet my tribe." Keana was truly excited for her mother to see her new friend. She wondered to herself how everyone would react to such a large bird.

"Hey, look Luna just over that hill, it's the Southern Wa...oh no." She paused her introduction, for she had never seen something so horrible.

The entire Southern Tribe was gone, buried under what seemed to be a massive avalanche. Keana made Luna land on what used to be the place she called home.

"What happened?" She dropped to her knees shaking her head trying to understand how this could have happened. She tried rubbing her eyes hoping it was just her imagination.

"I don't understand, I was only gone for two days, I should have been here." Luna walked up to Keana and tried to comfort her by rubbing her beak against her. Keana couldn't think of what to do. All she wanted to do was sit there and cry.

"Wait a minute" she had just realized something.

"They can't be dead." She knew that her people had a chance of being safe. The village was gone, but her people had a safety plan.

She remembered about 70 years ago, her grandfather invented a machine that would help everyone escape faster in water than above it like ships or canoes. Her grandfather had invented submarines. A transportation device that help them escape if the dangerwhen it was to much to handle.

"If they escaped using the submarines, then that means theres more to the avalanche than I think."

"Well theres, nothing I can do here. I can only hope they are safely on their way to the Northern Water Tribe. I'll meet them there, but for now I need to find an earthbending teacher."

Keana hopped on Luna's back and they began there journey northeast to the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

After Flying for a couple hours, and stopping by a couple islands, Keana and Luna were about to take their fist steps onto the tip of the southern part of the Earth Kingdom.

"Hey, look Luna there it is, let's land over there." Luna landed near a small village for some supplies.

"Luna, you stay here." Luna didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry, buddy it's just I don't think people are used to seeing an eight foot tall bird.

Luna squawked at Keana.

"OK, OK, fourteen feet if you stand up straight." Keana petted her friend, as she fed her the last bit of food they had left.

"I'm just going into town to get somethings, stay here."

Keana walked off into the small village.

"Hello. Hello. Hi, I'm Keana." She was introducing herself to everyone she walked past.

She was just so excited to meet new people in a new village, with people who dressed different.

"Oh pretty." Keana's attention had been taken by a clothing shop.

"Aw man, I wish I had the money to afford these things." Keana was only given enough money to buy food and it wasn't much.

Keana took a look around town for a grocery store. She found one shop that sold water tribe goods, which seemed to surprise her. She bought some groceries and was heading back to Luna.

"Hey Luna, miss me?" Luna tackled Keana to the ground licking her. Keana just laughed.

* * *

Later that day Keana set up camp and cooked dinner for her and Luna. After they ate they turned in for the night.

The next day Keana headed back in town to see if she could find any whereabouts of an earthbending master.

"Hey mister." Keana called out to a strong looking man. "Are you an earthbender?" The man looked at the girl with a grin.

"I'm sorry young lady, but this village has no earthbenders." Keana had a confused look on her face.

"What? No earthbenders. I thought this was the Earth Kingdom, where are the earthbenders?"

"Sorry young lady, but are all the people in your tribe waterbenders?"

"No, but still." She had an embarrassed look on her face.

"See ya. Good luck with the search." The man said as he continued his walk through the village.

"There's got to be someone." she said to herself. Keana headed off asking everyone that she thought could be an earthbender.

"Aw, man. I'ts been hours and I can't find a single person who knows an earthbender." she hunched over.

"Do you know what tonight is? Keana over heard someone whisper to someone else.

"Of course, tonight is the night those men said they would return." The man said to the other nervously.

"I'm not worried though." said the other man.

"Oh and why is that?" the second man asked still nervous.

"Because, we have that yu yan archer guy to protect us like last time."

"I don't know about him, why would a archer from the Fire Nation help us without a motive."

Keana decided to interrupt the two men. "Excuse me sirs."

"Yes?" the nervous man answered.

"Who's attacking your village, and who exactly is this archer?" Keana asked with concern.

"One day, a group of bandits came into town and destroyed homes and shops. They said it was just for the fun of it. Then one day a traveler wondered into our village, and the next time they came back he kicked them back out. It was amazing, he just whooped them one by one. They promised they would return on this date three months ago."

Keana was amazed with the story of this archer she wanted to meet him.

"Where can I find this archer?" she asked the other man.

"He lives on the village barn, with a family of farmers."

Keana waved and thanked the men as she ran off to find the archer. "Hmm, strange girl." the nervous man said.

* * *

Keana found the barn after looking around for a while.

She walked up to the barn door noticing all the farm animals there, and the wonderful food that was growing.

Before she could knock on the door she heard a man's voice behind her.

"What do you want?" asked the man behind her. He had a long beard the reached his chest. A big straw hat, and smelly raggity clothes, and he was very old.

Keana turned around to answer the old man

"Whoa!" She had a grossed out look and was scared almost half to death.

"Um. Hi, my name is Keana, I'm looking for a man with a bow and arrow." she said while mimicking the weapons with her hands.

"The name's Famo, and that guy you speak of sleeps on the hay in that there barn." he said while pointing to the barn.

"But he's not here, right now."

"What?" Well where is he?" asked Keana.

"He went on a little mission to fetch me a herd of pigcows from a merchant. I'm not expecting him till tomorrow."

"That's just great. I guess I won't meet this hero."

"OK, well I have to go now, bye." she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, do you have a place to stay tonight." asked Famo.

"No, but I have a little camp sight, with a nice, comfortable, rocky, dirty... well actually I don't mind somewhere to sleep. But I need have someone I can't leave behind."

"Well who might that be." The man said proud to share his home with travelers.

"I'll be back." Keana headed out of town to get Luna.

When she got back the old man was feeding some animals when a big shadow covered him from above.

"Whoa!" Famo said. His legs were quivering, his mouth was hung down, and his eyes were open wide.

"This is my friend Luna." Keana said happily as they landed. "Well, where can I keep her?"

Still quivering, the man pointed to the barn where the archer sleeps.

* * *

Later that night, Keana was eating dinner with farmer Famo and his wife and two children, one boy and a girl, both about eight years old. Everyone at the dinner table was silent. No one felt like talking tonight. Keana sat at the table with a curious look on her face, wondering who was going to be the first to talk.

"So, you're a waterbender?" asked the farmer's wife.

"Yes." Keana answered excited that someone said something.

The dinner table fell silent again.

"Anyway, what do you guys do for fun around here?" asked Keana.

"What do we do for fun around here." said the farmer annoyed as he got out of his seat. "We're having fun right now." He sat back down.

Keana was scared to ask another question.

"So, what brings you here to our little village on this day." asked the Famo.

"Well, actually I came from the Southern Water Tribe looking for an earthbender, but there dosen't seem to be any here."

"Nope, not since that attack on the village all the benders were killed, but now we have that young man to protect us." Famo said proudly.

"Yeah, about that guy, I was hoping to meet him. He's a hero to this town." said Keana.

The room got quite once again, but this time the silence lasted longer. Everyone was enjoying there dinner when the old farmer stood up.

"It's time." Famo said sadly.

The children and his wife stood up and began to store their goods away and lock all the doors.

"Wait what's going on? What is it time for?" Keana was worried.

"Those men are returning tonight to destroy our village and the archer isn't here, so we got to board everything up and pray they don't burn down our house." said the farmers wife.

The old man grabbed a hammer from his tool box and was about to nail some boards on the door, when Keana grabbed the hammer from him.

"No, you guys stay here. I'll take care of those guys." Keana put the hammer down and walked out the door.

Famo ran out after her. "Don't do it Keana you'll just end up getting killed. Famo commanded as if she was his child.

Keana stopped walking and look back at the old man. "I have to protect this town, it's my duty."

"What do you know about your duties? You're just a young girl." yelled Famo.

"No." Keana took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm the avatar."

The old man face became still and Keana turned back around and walked back toward the rest of the village.

* * *

By the time Keana could reach the rest of the village she heard people screaming, windows breaking, and houses burning. She began to run, faster and faster with each step trying to make it on time.

"Please! No don't, not my home!" A young villager was with his wife begging for the men not burn his house.

A group of men were wearing brown and green, with a hood over their heads, and clothe wrapped around their eyes. The group of men just stood silent as they kicked the begging man to the ground and set his house on fire. Just as the house set fire a big splash of water put it out.

"What was that?" said a bandit.

Keana walked out in front of the bandits and glared at them with anger.

"Ha!" one of the bandits laughed.

"What do you want little girl?" with a bandit asked Keana with a grin on his face.

"I want you to leave this village in peace. You have no reason to be attacking them." Keana said pointing her finger at them.

The bandits just began to laugh at the thought of a young girl telling them what to do.

"You must not be from around here." said one of the bandits.

"You better go back to where you came from, if you no what's good for you."

Keana just stared at the men with shame. She couldn't believe people would want to destroy such a peaceful village. But she knew that like her village, not everyone is was good.

Keana was ready to attack the men, but found a big problem. She had no water to bend. The little water she had, she just used to put out that fire and now she was helpless.

"Oh no, how am I going to defend myself?" she thought to herself.

"I see you're not leaving." a bandit said holding a spear. "Well it looks like I'll have to show you the way out.

The first bandit came charging toward Keana with a spear. Keana couldn't do anything with no water. She thought she was done for. She closed her eyes as he came running when suddenly she heard an, "Ouch!" The charging bandit stopped running and dropped his spear. He fell to his knees as he held on to his bleeding arm.

Keana opened her eyes and saw the man kneeling on the ground in pain.

"What? What did you do?" another bandit holding a sword yelled at Keana.

"I'm not sure myself." she thought.

Another bandit ran toward Keana holding his sword in the air ready to attack. The man dropped his sword and saw his hands bleeding. Keana just stared at amazement that she was winning without even moving.

"My hands!" the bandit yelled.

The man with the bleeding shoulder got back up off his knees and picked up his spear.

"I don't know how you did that, but your little magic show ends know." The bandit ran toward Keana again and began to swing his spear around trying to hit her. Keana ducked and rolled out of the way dodging the bandit's attacks.

Suddenly he stopped attacking again and this time his other arm was bleeding. The bandits arm seemed to be pierced all the way through. The bandit just held his arm trying not to cry. The bandit looked around. He knew that this couldn't be the girl.

"No little girl is doing this to us." the bandit thought to himself. "Men be careful I know who's behind this."

The bandits started looking around them afraid to make another attack. Keana just stood watching them in confusion. She didn't know what was going on.

"What are you idiots doing?" asked Keana demandingly.

The bandit came up to Keana and grabbed her by her collar.

"Where? Where is he?" the bandit asked.

"Where's who?" Keana answered nervously.

"The archer. I know he's behind this." The bandit was getting angrier, because he thought that she honestly knew who was attacking them.

"I don't know any archer, let me go." Keana head butted the bandit making him let go of her and he stepped back a little holding his head. Keana then kicked him in his stomach and he dropped to his knees in pain. Just as the other bandits came running in to help the friend a net came from above and pinned them to the ground. The bandits struggled, but couldn't get out. Suddenly a man with a bow and arrow jumped down from the roof a tea shop and landed in front of the captured bandits, with the beat up bandit and Keana behind him. The cut up bandit looked behind him toward the archer, as did Keana.

"You again." the bandit said with a smirk.

"But The farmer said you wouldn't return till tomorrow." said Keana confused, but relieved.

The archer just smiled as said, "I finished early."

Meanwhile the captured bandits cut themselves free and ran at the archer for a sneak attack.

"Look out!" yelled Keana.

The archer ducked as one of the bandits swung a sword aiming for the archer's head. Still ducked down the archer tripped the sword bandit. Another bandit came running toward him.

The bleeding bandit got back up and turned toward the archer.

"Oh no you don't." Keana said to the bandit. She then tackled him with all her strength knocking him to the ground.

Another bandit ran toward the archer with a spear swinging it back and forth as the archer dodged every swing. He dodged one more time and grabbed the spear from the bandit and smacked him in the face with the back of the spear knocking him to the ground. Keana, still on top of the tackled bandit, punched him in the face. The bandit pushed her off and stood above her with a knife.

"This is the end for you little girl." said the bandit.

Keana laid on her back, helpless still having no water to bend. The bandit put his hands up and came down to stab Keana, when an arrow pierced his shoulder.The bandit fell to the ground in pain. Keana looked up the archer pointing his already shot bow in the bandits direction. She was amazed by him. He was exactly what she imagined, he is a true hero she thought to herself. The archer lowered his bow and walked toward Keana.

"Are you OK?" he asked as he held out his hand to help up Keana off the ground.

Keana blushed as she grabbed his hand and lifted her up.

"I'm fine, thank you." said Keana.

"So, what's your name?" said the archer.

"Keana." she answered quickly. "And yours?" she asked.

"Shasyu." said the archer.

* * *

The bandits were arrested and put in prison for life, and villagers began to rebuild what was destroyed of their village.Knowing that their tow was safe for now they decided to have a celebration for their old hero and their new one. Keana had a great time at the festival. She ate foods she never had, danced new dances, and even Luna had some fun. The farmer made Luna a saddle as a thank you reward and the villagers put together some food and money for Keana's travels.

"We can't thank you enough Keana. You saved us all." said the Famo.

Keana looked at the Shasyu who she knew should be getting the real thank you. If not for him she'd be dead.

"Sure no problem, I'm just glad you're all safe." she said softly.

* * *

Then next day Famo and his family all waited outside for Keana while she got Luna out of the barn.

"Well I really should be going." said Keana walking toward Luna. "Thank you all for your kindness." she smiled.

Everyone waved goodbye to Luna and Keana as she walked out of town. Outside of town Keana was getting Luna ready for take off, because Luna needed a running start she had to be outside town. Keana looked back at the village one last time. Just as she was about to get on Luna some one came from behind a tree.

"Shasyu, what are you doing here?" asked Keana surprised.

"I have a favor to ask." he said slowly.

"Keana I've been wandering for years by myself and then I found this town. They welcomed me even though they didn't know me. They needed saving from those bandits and now they are. I no longer have to stay here. I think it's time I return home to the Fire Nation." Shasyu looked down at the ground. "I was wondering, if you don't mind, if you wanted to, could you."

"Just say what it is." Keana said impatiently.

"If you can give me a ride there, I would greatly appreciate it." Shasyu asked politely.

Keana went from a smile to a frown. "I don't know, I still have to find an earthbending teacher and earthbending could take years to learn." Keana said sadly.

"I see." Shasyu said looking down.

Shasyu hopped on Luna's back. and looked down at Keana. "Well, then I guess it will be quite the journey." he said happily.

Keana looked back at Shasyu and smiled. "I guess so." she said as she climbed on Luna.

Keana commanded Luna to take off. Luna took a running start and began to fly off. Shasyu took one last look back at the village, as he and his new friends flew off into the clear blue sky. Not knowing what journey lied ahead, but only that when it all ends the friends that he made would be worth it.

* * *

Finally I'm finished with this chapter. I hope you all love it and that it doesn't suck. I've been having difficulties with my computer, so its a little hard to finish the chapters as fast as I'd like, but for now enjoy.

also I need to know if anyone thinks this story isnt going well .


	6. Chapter 5: The Greatest

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter 5: The Greatest_

It's been three days since Shasyu joined Keana on her quest for an earthbending teacher. Shasyu and Keana have been getting along fine. Keana tries to get Shasyu to laugh by making jokes, but he just has no interest in comedy. She got him to smile a couple times, but that's only when she makes a fool of herself like tripping over a rock or snoring loudly. So far the team hasn't found a single town and they are running low on food.

* * *

The team was sitting in an open field relaxing after Luna has been flying for hours. Keana was cooking the last bit of food that they had. Shasyu was sitting alone on a rock away from the other two thinking to himself. Keana noticed Shasyu sitting alone.

"What's wrong with Shasyu?" Keana asked the giant bird laying on her back.

"Did I do something wrong? It seems he never wants to talk."

Luna just continued laying on her back with her tongue sticking out and one eye open looking at Keana talking to her.

"It's like he doesn't even want to be friends or anything. He doesn't even laugh. Why doesn't he laugh, I'm funny. Don't you think I'm funny?" Keana said without taking a breath.

Luna just replied back by yawning and turning her back to Keana. Keana turned away and looked down. "Aw, who asked you anyway?" said Keana sarcastically. Shasyu walked back over to where Keana and Luna were resting.

"So, is lunch ready yet" asked Shasyu.

Keana quickly looked over to Shasyu. "No, it is not." Keana said with an attitude. Shasyu raised his eyebrow at Keana wondering why she was acting like that.

"Is there something wrong? he asked her calmly. Keana took a deep breath. "No nothing is wrong."

Shasyu sat down next to Luna waiting for lunch to finish. Just as Keana was ready to serve lunch, she heard a loud crash coming from the mountains. Both Keana and Shasyu got up and looked to where they heard the loud sound. Luna just ignored the loud boom and continued laying on her back.

"What was that?" Keana asked looking over at Shasyu.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like its coming from the east of the mountains."

Keana got Luna up and ready for flight while Shasyu packed up camp.

"But what about lunch?" Shasyu said staring at the pot of food.

"Someones life could be in danger and you're worrying about food?" Keana said looking back at Shasyu on top of Luna.

"But." Shasyu hopped on Luna and she took off toward the mountain.

Shasyu just looked back at the pot of food left behind as he held his stomach.

* * *

The team was flying over the mountains heading toward the loud crash. There were lots of trees on the mountain, so Keana had trouble looking around from above.

"I can't see a thing with these trees in he way." Shasyu could barley hear what Keana was saying due to the loud winds.

"I think we should land, maybe we'll have an easier time looking from down below." yelled Shasyu.

Keana made Luna head downward in order to land. As she landed Shasyu hopped off.

"I'll search down here, you keep flying above." Shasyu looked around at all the trees surrounding him. "This way we can find out where that sound came from faster."

Keana commanded Luna to take off toward the crash. Shasyu watched as Luna and Keana flew off, then took off into the trees. Shasyu could hear the crashes coming from the north. He ran faster and faster with every step. The sounds were getting louder as he kept moving, so he knew he was getting close. It sounded like the rumbling of boulders being thrown around.

"I've got to hurry someone could be in trouble." Shasyu thought to himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Keana and Luna flew off as Keana looked back at Shasyu heading of into the trees. Keana had Luna fly all around from above, but she couldn't find anything. As Luna flew further Keana could hear the loud crashes getting louder.

"I hope Shasyu's having better luck than me."

Luna began squawking. "What is it Luna?" asked Keana.

Luna pointed her beak toward the sky. Keana looked over to what Luna was pointing to.

Keana could see an arrow set on fire flying through the air. She knew that Shasyu was calling her.

"That has to be Shasyu, Luna! Full speed ahead." Keana yelled pointing toward the signal.

Luna took off faster spiraling toward Shasyu, while Keana was screaming and trying to hold on as tightly as she could.

* * *

Shasyu finally arrived to where he could hear the sounds.

When he got there he never imagined that this is what was causing the crashing.

Shasyu pulled out a special arrow of his. The tip of the arrow was like a match. He scratched the arrow against the ground making it catch fire.

Shasyu aimed his bow toward the sky above and launched the arrow away.

"Hopefully she'll see it." he said to himself.

The sound was coming from a battle between three earth kingdom soldiers and an old woman.

Shasyu got into the middle of it. "Cut it out, why are you fighting this old woman?" Shasyu stood in the middle of the battle and pointed his bow at the earthbenders.

"It's none of your business. Why don't you just leave here if you know whats good for you." The head soldier said.

Shasyu looked over at the old woman who seemed to be smiling like she was enjoying the fight. He noticed she was blind due to the color of her eyes.

"I won't let you fight this old woman, especially since she can't see." Shasyu pulled his arrow back further and scrunched his eye and aimed at the leader of the earthbenders.

Just as Shasyu was about to launch his arrow he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back to see the old woman touching him. He was surprised that she knew where he was.

"Thank you young man, but I can handle this myself." the old woman stepped out in front of him and got into a fighting stance.

The soldiers also got ready for battle. Just before a single person could make a move a water tribe girl came down from the sky along with her giant bird.

"Keana, you made it." said Shasyu relieved.

Keana looked at Shasyu with a smile and then turned to face the soldiers with a grin.

"Keana, stay back, you don't have any water to bend."said Shasyu.

"I have to do something." Keana said still staring at the soldiers.

"No you don't." The old woman walked out toward the earthbenders, ready for a fight.

"I'm tired of waiting, either you get off the construction site or I'll get rid off you myself." said one of the soldiers in a fighting stance.

Keana had a confused look on her face, along with Shasyu. "What do you mean construction site?" asked Keana.

"We were sent by the king of Omashu himself to create a new Omashu here in this area."said an earthbender.

"You can't build a city here." the old woman yelled at the soldiers. "This is home to the Badgermoles, the original earthbenders, it's wrong to destroy their home."

"I'm sorry, but it is a order from the king, and anyone who defies him must pay dire consequences."said the head soldier.

Both Keana and Shasyu's eyes opened wide. "What? The king of Omashu is behind this, I can't believe this." said Keana.

"You can tell your king that I don't give a diddly do da what he wants, you're not destroying this place." the old woman said angrily.

The earth kingdom soldier just gritted his teeth as he threw a giant boulder at the old woman.

"Look out!" yelled Keana.

As the boulder flew toward the old woman she thrusted her arms out and stopped the boulder in it's tracks. She then crumbled it in to sand and punched forward as three columns of earth came charging toward the soldiers throwing them off the cliff.

"Ahhhhhh!" The soldiers screamed as they just got whooped by old woman.

"Whoa!" Both Keana and Shasyu said.

"That's what I think of your king's plan." said the old woman.

Keana ran and Shasyu ran up to the old woman.

"Wow, I didn't know you we're such a good earth bender. You know seeing as how your..."

Shasyu bumped Keana in the arm with his elbow. "Shh" Shasyu told Keana.

"Ow, what was that for?" Keana said rubbing her arm.

The old woman turned around with a smile o her face. "It's OK. I know that I'm blind."

"See Shasyu she knows." Keana said happily.

Shasyu had no response. He just smacked his forehead.

"Don't do that you'll just end up hurting yourself." said the old woman.

He did one more time.

"Not many people see me as a great earth bender, because of my blindness, but what they don't know is I'm the greatest earth bender in the world." the old woman said with pride.

"The greatest huh. Right and I'm Toph Bei Fong." Keana began to do fake earth bending stances as a joke.

"No. You're not. I am Toph Bei Fong." said the old woman.

Now Keana began to laugh. "Seriously old woman I was just kidding. You can't be Toph, you'd have to be like a hundred years old." Keana said with her hands measuring her age.

"Actually I'm ninety-nine." said Toph with a very wide smile.

Shasyu mouth hung wide open, while Keana fainted. After seeing Keana faint Luna thought it was some kind of game, so she played dead.

When Keana woke up she was in a cave. "I fell you're finally awake, it's about time." said Toph.

"Whoa." Keana began giggling. "I had the funniest dream, you thought you were Toph Bei Fong." she began laughing.

Both Toph and Shasyu just glared at Keana. "Your friend isn't very smart is she?" asked Toph.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question."said Shasyu.

"You ask yourself questions?" Keana said toward Shasyu.

"Wow, and I thought I was weird." Keana folded her arms and looked away.

Toph began to laugh. "It's OK, it's when he starts answering himself is when you should start worrying."

"You know you remind me of an old friend of mine." said Toph frowning.

Keana and Shasyu stopped teasing each other and gave their attention to Toph.

"What happened to your friend?" Keana asked.

"Well I'm ninety-nine years old, you figure it out." Toph turned away.

Just as Keana began to say something, she heard a rumbling sound coming from below.

"What's going on?" Shasyu asked.

"Earthquake!" Keana yelled in fear.

Toph just stood there smiling while the young travelers panicked.

The ground below began to crumble and two huge claws burst from the ground, and out came a giant beast.

Both Keana and Shasyu were screaming in fear. They watched s the beast came toward them.

Keana jumped into Shasyu's arms as both continued screaming.

"Would you two loud mouths keep it down, my ears hurt." Toph said coming from behind the beast.

Keana and Shasyu stopped screaming and turned there attention toward Toph, confused.

"I'd like you two to meet my friend." Toph said petting the giant creature.

Keana began smiling relieved that they weren't going to get eaten.

"Oh great, another weirdo with a giant pet." Shasyu said annoyed.

Keana quickly looked over at Shasyu scrunching her eyebrows.

Shasyu then dropped Keana letting her hit the ground.

"Ouch, that was mean." Keana said rubbing her head.

"So, what is this thing anyway?" asked Shasyu.

"This is a badgermole, the original earthbenders." Toph said smiling at the giant.

The badgermole began to sniff Shasyu, as he stood stiff. The beast began licking him happily.

"Aww, looks like someone likes you Shasyu." Keana said giggling.

Shasyu gave Keana an grossed out look, while the creature licked him.

"Anyway, what are two teenagers doing out here near the Cave of Two Lovers." Toph asked.

"Oh, we're on our way to Omashu to find an earthbender." Keana said smiling.

"And why exactly would you need one for?" Toph asked curiously.

"I'm the avatar and I need to learn earthbending." Keana said with pride.

Toph's eyes opened wide as she stood up straight. "The...the avatar."

"Yup, that's me" Keana said rubbing her nails on her chest.

Toph began smiling. "I knew the avatar before you."

Keana was astonished. "You knew avatar Aang?"

"I just said that." said Toph.

"How did you know him?" Keana asked now standing close to Toph with her hands folded holding them up.

"I knew him, because I taught him earthbending." Toph said putting her hand on Keana's shoulder.

Shasyu walked closer to the other two. "Wait a minute, if you taught the avatar, that means you would have had to trained him when you were twelve." Shasyu said doing the math in his head.

Toph turned over to him. "And?" she said raising her eyebrow.

Shasyu put began rubbing his head in a nervous way. "Nothing, it's just I've never heard of a twelve year old master earthbender."

"Why do you think I'm the greatest?" Toph said throwing her hands up like she won a prize.

"Makes sense to me" Keana said.

Keana began thinking to herself. "Miss Toph I have a favor to ask of you."

Toph turned her attention away from Shasyu toward Keana.

"I would be honored if you could teach me earthbending." she said bowing to Toph while a drop of sweat rolled down her face.

"Keana, wait a minute. Toph is ninety nine years old, she's too old to teach anyone." Shasyu said folding his arms.

"Excuse me, but I just took out three earhbenders out there, I think I have the strength to pass down some of my old moves." Toph began jabbing the air.

"Keana I would be glad to teach you earthbending."

"Wahoo! Thank You." Keana said excited, hugging Toph.

"But first things first. We have to head to Omashu and find out what's with the king trying to destroy The Cave of Two Lovers." Toph began heading out the tunnel while the badgermole went back underground.

"Sounds good to me." Shasyu grabbed his backpack and followed after Toph.

Keana grabbed her things and ran after the other two. "Hey wait up! Come on Luna!"

Luna woke up and noticed the others leaving. She got up quickly and caught up with the others.

* * *

Woohoo Toph has joined the gang for now to teach Keana earthbending. Whats gonna happen is Omashu...only I know. I guess you'll have to keep reading.


	7. Chapter 6: The Intruders

_**Book 1: Sand**_

_Chapter 6: The Intruders_

The group was flying swiftly toward Omashu. Toph was holding on tightly to Luna who was focused only on her destination. Keana was leaning forward with her tongue sticking out ready for adventure, while Shasyu had no expression as usual. It had only been about half a day, and they were very close to Omashu.

"Are you OK? You don't look so good." Shasyu said looking behind him.

"No I'm fine, I just don't like flying, that's all." Toph was using all her strength to hold on, even though she didn't need to.

"Oh, come on, the greatest earthbender alive is afraid of flying?" Keana said teasingly.

"They don't call me the greatest flyer in the world, I like sticking to solid ground." Toph wished she could see Keana, so she could smack her in the head.

Luna began squawking loudly.

"What's the matter girl." Keana asked concerned. Luna was showing signs that she was tired. She wasn't used to carrying three people.

"Hey, Keana I think we should land." Shasyu suggested.

"Oh, Luna's OK, she's never tired on a big journey. Just as she said this Luna began heading down to the ground faster with every second.

"Ahhhhhh!" The group began screaming.

"This is why I hate flying." Toph began yelling, regretting she ever got on Luna in the first place. Shasyu quickly grabbed on to Toph noticing she was slipping.

"Luna, pull up, pull up." Keana was yelling in Luna's ears, but Luna was to tired to listen. Keana was panicking she had no idea what to do. Suddenly she noticed the river down below heading north and a little light flashed above Keana's head.

"I have an idea guys. If I don't make it back tell my mom, she needs to improve her cooking." Keana was only kidding, but Shasyu and Toph gave her a confused look as if she was insane.

"Here goes nothing." Keana hopped off of Luna and fell quickly toward the river. As she hit the water she felt a little dizzy from impact, but quickly regain consciousness. She climbed out of the water and began rotating her arms upward. The water from the river began to rise just as Luna and the others crash landed right into it. Keana bended them out of the water and onto land. Toph just sat on the ground shivering, as Luna lyed down flat with her tongue hanging out exhausted. Shasyu had an irritated look as the red paint on his face leaked off. Keana just stood silent with a huge smile on her face watching everyone else.

"Wasn't that fun you guys?" Keana said jumping up and down.

Just as she asked that question, Toph fell backwards hitting the ground, now resembling Luna. "I'm getting too old for this."

Although it wasn't far the gang now had to walk to Omashu. While everyone looked tired Keana was walking proudly, because she feels like a hero now that she saved everyones lives.

"Keana, I think we should rest for the day. And I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say this." Shasyu said hunched over with his arms dangling. Keana looked around at the others and noticed how exhausted they were. She too was beginning to yawn a little.

"Yeah, your friend is right, we need a brake." Toph said as if she was a wise old monk.

"Well I guess you're right, we'll continue first thing tomorrow morning." Keana said hiding her relief. Just then, the others dropped their things and left themselves fall to the ground.

* * *

Keana was swimming in the ocean. She could see all the fish swimming around her. She felt happy and at peace with the fish, but something didn't feel right. She felt like something was coming. Suddenly a giant turtle shark came toward her with its mouth wide open. Keana dodged the shark as it kept swimming past her. The shark returned but this time scooping up all the fish little by little. She was afraid to move, she let the shark eat all the fish one by one, until only she was left. She began panicking, suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. The shark began swimming toward her again, this time is was planning to finish her off. Suddenly, all the water began to drain from the ocean. Both Keana and the shark got sucked into it.

Keana was now standing on a mountain cliff in the clouds. She looked all around, but saw nothing of interest. Just then, the earth rumbled and the cliff broke off. Keana quickly grabbed onto the edge of the cliff. She was holding on tightly, but was losing her grip. At the moment she let go, a hand grabbed hers, and pulled her up onto the mountain. She then look up at her rescuer. It was a man wearing clothes from the Southern Water Tribe. He had a warrior's wolf tail, a short beard, and a sword strapped around his back.

"Grandpa?" Keana thought to herself. The man lifted her off her feet smiling at her. He then began pointing out in the clouds as they cleared away. Keana stared out into the distance, and noticed a green and brown temple. Keana stared at it for a while, but had no idea what it was.

When she turned to face the man he was gone.

* * *

Keana shot up from her dream. She was breathing heavily and she was sweating a lot. She looked around and saw her friends sleeping peacefully. She stood up off the ground, and looked out into the distance. She could she the sun rising from the east. She began thinking of her grandfather as she took a deep breath.

"Wow, grandpa you knew the avatar?" said little Keana.

"Yup! In fact we were best friends." said the old man with his hand around his granddaughters shoulder.

The little girl stared out at the rising sun. "Grandpa do you ever think I'll meet the avatar?"

"I believe you can do whatever you want my little waterbender." The man said while tickling his granddaughter. Keana laughed as her grandfather poked her stomach. Keana felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" She could hear Toph's voice coming from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keana said turning around toward Toph.

Toph smiled at Keana. "Isn't it beautiful?" Toph asked Keana.

Keana looked at Toph confused. "What do you mean?"

Toph pointed out toward the sun. "That."

"Yeah, but you're blind how do you know that." Keana asked confused still.

"I can't see things, but I can still see the shine of the light, just not as bright."

"Also when I was younger my friend used to describe it to me. I could only imagine what it looked like, but it was still wonderful to hear of." A tear rolled down Toph's face as she finished her sentence.

"Sounds like you had a nice friend." Keana wiped away Toph's tear.

"Yes he was." Toph replied.

"What happened to your friend." Keana asked without thinking of he obvious.

Toph turned away. "He died ten years ago." She then walked back to her things.

"I think it's time we packed our things and got moving." Toph suggested. Keana snapped out of her thoughts and ran over to her sleeping back.

"Oh, good idea." Keana agreed.

Keana went over to Luna to wake her up. "Let's go sleeping head."

Luna leaped off the ground happily. Keana went up to Luna and pointed to Shasyu sleeping peacefully. Luna understood what Keana was trying to tell her clearly. Luna ran over to Shasyu and began licking his face.

"Argh, get off!" Luna ran from Shasyu as he flailed his arms. Both Toph and Keana were pointing and laughing at Shasyu. Shasyu got up wiping off the spit from Luna. The others and Luna began walking off toward Omashu.

"Hey guys wait up." Shasyu yelled as he hopped toward them trying to get his shoes on.

* * *

"Look guys I can see the city from here." Keana was standing on top of a hill looking out to the huge city.

Toph and the others weren't far behind, when they caught up with Keana.

"Great we're almost there. Let's not stop now, we're so close." Shasyu continued walking ahead as he made his suggestion.

After walking for a while the gang finally made it to the gate of Omashu. There was one guard standing at the gate looking as if he was falling asleep standing up. Keana was the first to run up to the guard as the others followed after. the guard noticed the young waterbender running up to him and quickly straighted his back.

"Excuse me young lady, what can I do for you." The guard asked her as if he was tired of doing this everyday.

The others finally caught up with Keana as she began talking to the guard.

"Um, yes. My friends and I would like to enter the city please." Keana bowed a little and was talking to the man like she was trying to get into a party.

"I'm sorry young lady, but under the king's orders, no one is permitted into Omashu without a pass."

"What? Are you kidding me, this place stinks." Keana began spazzing out. Shasyu stepped in place of Keana.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, she ate some bad leechy nuts." As he said this Keana stuck out her tongue at the guard.

"You see my grandmother over there is very sick and she needs medical attention." Shasyu said pointing to Toph.

The guard looked over to the old woman. "What is she sick with?"

"Um, she has the flu." Shasyu thought quickly. "Right grandma." Shasyu called over to Toph.

"Are you really feeling OK miss?" The guard said looking passed Shasyu.

Toph was little confused. Shasyu gave her a little hint with his facial expression.

"Ow, ow, ow. The pain the horror." Toph dropped to the ground holding her knee. "Why did this happen to me, a poor old blind woman?"

"I thought you said she had the flu." The guard was now suspicious of the gang.

"She has the flu in her leg." Shasyu said thinking about how akward that sounded.

"I've never heard of that before, is it contagious?" The guard was easily tricked.

"We're not sure, but if we don't get help soon she could get worse, or maybe even die." Shasyu dropped his head a little for dramatic effect.

"Well, I guess I can make an acception." The guard was still a little curious. "Open the gates!" He gave a signal with his hands.

"Wow that actually worked, what a dummy." Keana thought to herself.

"Alright lets go in!" Keana began to rush on ahead, but the guard stopped her. "Uh oh." she though to herself.

"Help your friend carry his grandmother in, whats wrong with kids today?" The guard pointed his finger to Toph who was partially being picked up by Shasyu.

"Oh fine." Toph just smiled as the two teenagers carried her in the city. "You wait out here girl, can't have a giant bird running around Omashu." Keana commanded Luna.

As the gates closed, the two put Toph down so that she could walk on her own. "Well we're finally here, after all that." Toph was glad to be back at the Omashu, after all those years ago. Just as Toph was going to suggest that they head straight to the king, both Keana and Shasyu wandered off to explore the city.

"Guys, wait come back." Toph slapped her forehead. "Kids."

Keana knew what she came here for, but she just had to check out the clothes. Shasyu headed straight to the weapons shop, he needed new material for some arrows. Toph was impatient, she didn't come here for fun, she came here to save her home away from home. She headed straight to the palace without them.

Shasyu found some very strong arrow heads made from some new metal, but it was too expensive. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. To him the coast was clear, so he quickly made his way out of the shop.

"Hey you, get back here, you Fire Nation scum!" The shop owner spotted Shasyu stealing from his shop and began chasing after him as Shasyu hopped on top of carts and small building to get away.

Keana was still searching the clothes store for something different. She had been wearing blue and white all her life. To her, it was time for a change. After a while of searching, she found something she wanted. She found herself a green cheongsam, a yellow band for a ponytail, and pair of yellow and green shoes. She took the clothes and ran into the changing room. After she came out she checked in the mirror to she how she looked.

"Excellent!" she thought to herself.

Just then she heard a lot of commotion coming from outside. "Whats going on out there?"

Keana ran outside to see what it was. She saw Shasyu running toward her and a group of guards chasing him. When he caught up to Keana, he quickly grabbed her hand and continued running.

"Hey what did you do?" Keana asked trying to keep up.

"Now is not the time, we got to find Toph." Shasyu was panting as he maneuvered through the city.

"Hey wait up, you haven't paid for those clothes yet." Keana felt bad as she heard the store owner yelling from behind her. After a while they finally took a brake from running, because they believed they lost the guards.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Shasyu asked

"Oh you like them, I got them from that shop back there. You know the one where you pulled me from before I got to pay!" Keana was angry. She had never stolen anything before.

"Whatever, we need to find Toph, where did she go?" Just as the two went to walk out of hiding a bit of earth covered over their feet. Now they couldn't move at all.

"Hey I can't move, what is this?" Keana was struggling to get her feet out from under the earth. Just then three guards came from the roof tops.

"We finally caught you two." said one of the guards. The other two guards went to search the two teenagers. "They don't have any passes." said another guard.

"I see, not only do we have thieves, we also have intruders." The guards then picked the two off the ground and hand cuffed them with earth, escorting them away to prison.

* * *

Later that day Keana and Shasyu were thrown into the kings royal prison, so that he could judge them later. When the two were thrown into their cells, they saw someone they didn't expect.

"Toph?" they said at the same time. "How did you get in here?" asked Keana.

"I found out you two were in trouble, and it gave me an idea." Toph said sitting in her cell.

"What was that?" Shasyu asked.

"Well. I knew you two would get caught, so I decided to get myself captured." Toph was just leaning back now as if she didn't care she was imprisoned.

"So, you could free us." Keana said excited.

"No. I did it because we're going to be put in front of the king, and this way I can have a chat with him about him being a dunderhead to the badgermoles." While saying this, Toph was picking her toes.

"Makes sense to me, this way we wouldn't have to fight or sneak our way in." Shasyu said rubbing his chin.

"Yup, that's the plan."Toph was now finished with her toes and was on to her nose.

"Besides, I can bust of of here anytime, so dont worry your little heads." Toph laid down for some rest and closed her eyes.

Keana didn't get anything that was going on. She was thinking it out all in her head and just ended up hurting her brain. "Ugh, she threw her hands up and let herself fall backward hitting the ground.

* * *

Hello again I hope you all enjoy this chapter, cause i enjoyed writing it. If you have any question leave me a message and I will definitely answer back. I need you guys to go to my profile and check out my poll. its the only way I'm going to make a new chapter.SO PLEASE VOTE...what are you waiting for GO!


	8. Chapter 7:Taking Back Omashu:Avatar Aang

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter Seven: Taking Back Omashu: Part One: Avatar Aang_

The next day, the gang was still sitting in their cell. Keana was leaning against the bars bored out of her mind. Shasyu seemed to be knitting something and Toph was feeling around the cell.

"What are making Shasyu?" Keana looked over a him

"Well, seeing as how you never have water around you to bend and I always have to save your butt, I made you this." Shasyu held up a pouch made fire nation material.

"What is it?" Keana asked happily.

"It's to carry water in, so you can bend." Keana grabbed it from Shasyu and strapped it to her waist."Awesome, thanks." Keana gave Shasyu a big hug, but he resisted.

"Aww come on you know you're my best bud." Keana continued hugging Shasyu as he gave her an uncomfortable look. Toph snickered as the two began acting more like friends. The smile on Toph's face faded as she felt someone coming.

"You guys quiet down the guards are coming this way." Toph ordered. Keana and Shasyu calmed down as three guards began to open the cell.

"OK one at a time lets go." said the head guard as he hand cuffed them. The gang was taken into a the king's throne room where he sat watching the intruders walking in.

"King Vaunon, here they are, the prisoners." said the guard holding Shasyu.

"So, these are the criminals who decided they could get away with causing trouble in my city." The king was middle aged. He was wearing fancy clothing and a lot of jewelery. He had a very stern voice almost like a general leading his soldiers.

"You're the criminal." A guard commanded Toph to silence.

"Oh really. Explain to me how ruling my city is possibly a crime." The king smirked.

"You ordered for the Cave of Two Lovers to be destroyed just, so you can build a new Omashu." Toph continued her complaint.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood my position, I am a king. That entitles me to do whatever I want." The king leaned back in his throne.

"No, it entitles you to be a sour hog monkey." Keana said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, please name calling won't help you." said the king.

"Why do you need a new Omashu anyway, what's wrong with this one?" asked Shasyu.

"Nothing, I just want to expand my land is all." Keana snickered at the fact that the king rhymed a second ago.

"But, do you have to destroy the home of the badgermoles just to do it?" Toph asked hoping he would change his mind.

"Yes, I do." The gang just gave him a blank look as he stepped down from his throne and walked closer to them.

"You see that cave is a similar location to Omashu. It has water nearby, lots of food source, and the perfect mountain range to make it a huge fortress." The king said while talking with his hands. The gang had nothing to say.

"If having it means getting rid of some disgusting giant rodents, then I'll do what it takes."

"You're insane." said Shasyu "You're destroying the home of innocent creatures, the original earthbenders, how could you?"

"As long as I am king I will do whatever I want." The king returned to his throne. "Guards take them to their cells. I'm tired of their faces." The gang was escorted of of the throne room with disappointed looks on their faces.

* * *

As they sat in their cell they wondered what could they do to save the badgermoles. If they fought back they would be fighting back an army of earthbenders. They had no idea what to do to help. Keana just sat on the ground pouting about how she couldn't complete a simple mission in maintaining balance.

"We leave tonight." said Toph.

Keana turned away and layed down to sleep. "OK." Shasyu just sat tinkering with the arrowhead he stole.

Later that night Keana awoke to the sound of footsteps. "What, who's there?" No one answered. It was too dark for Keana to see, but she could hear that who ever it was, they were standing in front of the cell.

"I need you to listen very carefully." A woman's voice came from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Keana asked almost whispering.

"I dont have time to explain. You must head to the avatar temple to the north of here..."

"I don't understand, whats going on?" Keana interrupted the woman.

"There you will find the true king to Omashu. Help him regain his throne." the woman stopped talking.

"What are you saying? Is this king an imposture?" Keana asked the woman. It was too late for her question, the woman seemed to have disappeared already. "Wait come back!"

Toph woke up from her sleep. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing I was just dreaming." Keana went to grab her things. Toph sensed she was lying, but ignored it.

"Come we must get moving." Toph said as she stretched open the metal bars with her hands. The sound of metal bars bending woke Shasyu up. He noticed the other two heading out of the cell.

"Not again, hey wait for me." Shasyu quickly got up and ran out the cell.

"Shh" Keana said to Shasyu.

* * *

Thanks to Toph the gang made it safely out of Omashu. Keana made sure to fill her pouch with water and Shasyu attached the new arrowheads to his arrows. Keana remained in her Earth Kingdom clothes, because she accidentally left her Water Tribe clothes at the shop. The gang found Luna as she jumped them licking them all.

"Luna!" Keana said hugging the giant bird. Everyone hopped on Luna and lifted off into the air.

"So, what's the plan now?" Shasyu asked. "Are you going to proceed and learn earthbending now?"

"No, not yet." said Keana.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Toph.

"We're going to the avatar temple to the north."Keana looked out into the distance as Luna flew off.

Toph had a surprised look on her face as she thought to herself. "Aang?"

* * *

On the way to the temple Keana explained why they were heading that way. She told them about the woman and how she must find the real king.

"Look there it is." Keana was pointing the temple. "Just like in my dream, thank you grandpa." Keana thought to herself.

"I can't wait to feel it." said Toph.

"Honestly I don't like temples. Last time I was in one I got attacked by sages." Shasyu said, not interested in their new destination.

Keana was excited. This would be her chance to learn something about past lives. "Land over here Luna." Keana shouted. Toph was the first to hop off relieved. Keana ran quickly to the entrance of the temple.

"Hey look at this it's a statue of a Warrior." Shasyu said walking up to the statue.

"Kyoshi." Keana said looking into the statues eyes. "This is Avatar Kyoshi."

"That name sounds familiar."said Toph.

"How do you know her name?" Shasyu asked. "I just do" Keana responded still hypnotized by the statue. Toph walked up to the door and opened it using her earthbending. Keana admired her style of martial arts. She couldn't wait to learn that.

"Come on, let's go already." Keana ran off ahead. The moment she did Toph sensed something strange.

"Wait Keana don't..." It was too late. Keana came back out of the temple, but this time her was captured by five earthbenders. They were the sages of the temple.

"Let her go." Shasyu was aiming his arrow at them, while Toph was in a fighting stance with a rock levatating in from of her.

"Why have you come here?" asked the eldest sage.

"We've come for your women and children." Keana sad sarcastically.

The sages gave her a strange look. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"We came looking for the king of Omashu, the real king." Shasyu lowered his bow, as Toph dropped her rock.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." said a sage looking away.

"I can feel that you're lying."said Toph.

"How would you know if we're..." The sages stopped as they recognized the old earthbender. "You're Toph Bei Fong."

They all bowed down. "But we thought you were dead." one of them said.

"Do I look dead to you." Toph asked rhetorically.

Keana went to give a smart remark to Toph's question, but Toph stopped her. "And who are you two?" They looked over to Shasyu and Keana.

"This is the Avatar and friend." said Toph.

"You're the avatar?" They asked looking at Shasyu.

"Hello over here." Keana was waving her hands.

They were now bowing to Keana, who was liking the praise. They then looked at Shasyu wondering if he was special too.

"What? I'm just a typical archer nothing jaw dropping over here." Shasyu looked away with his arms folded.

"Please come with us. There is someone you should meet." The sages lead the gang into the temple.

* * *

Inside they were taken to a special room where the sages relaxed on their free time. There they met two new people. A young boy about 13 wearing a green and brown tunic, and a young woman in her 20's with long brown hair.

"We would like you to meet the real king of Omashu." The eldest sage said pointing to the young boy.

They all looked at him confused as he waved at them and smiled."Hello, my name is Qwuan and this is my older sister Dai."

"You can't be the king of Omashu. You're just a kid." Keana said pointing to Qwuan.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Qwuan responded. Keana paused for a minute."Whoa, deja vu." She though to herself.

"It's true my brother here is the king of Omashu, well at least he was until he was kicked out by that stupid sandbender." said Dai.

"Sandbender?" asked Toph.

"Yes, that so called king of Omashu you met is actually a sandbender." Dai walked up to Toph.

"I don't understand what is a sandbender doing in Omashu?" asked Shasyu.

"He plans on taking control of the Earth Kingdom, that's what." Qwuan walked over by his sister's side.

"Wouldn't it make sense to take over Ba Sing Se?" Toph asked Dai.

"You have to start small, right?" Keana told Toph.

"Listen, Qwuan we need you to come back with us, so we could take back Omashu." Keana ran up to him with her hands on his shoulders. Qwuan just dropped his head.

"I can't." Keana raised a brow. "I don't understand."

"No, you don't. How can a 13 year old boy take on the responsibility's of a king? It's impossible." Qwuan went over to sit down.

Keana walked over to Qwuan to sit next to him. Everyone sat quietly for while. Keana took a deep breath before speaking. "I understand how you feel. I'm the avatar and that too is a huge responsibility."

"Yeah, but it's different you're destine for greatness, know one wants a child as a king." Qwuan turned his head.

A Sage walked up to Keana while she was talking to Qwuan. "Avatar, I must speak with you." Keana stood up to see what he had to say. "Just think about it OK." Keana walked away with the sage.

"First of all I am Sage Boch and it is an honor to finally meet you." He bowed his head. "Yeah I get that a lot. What was it that you wanted to speak with me about."

"Keana what I'm about to show you will amaze you." Boch walked up to a giant door. "Whoa what is it."Keana looked up at the giant door. She was amazed with the art design of it. The old sage opened the door with his earthbending. The doors opened up slowly and dust flowed through the air. When the doors finally oped all the way Keana was so excited. What was revealed to her was the hall of avatars. Inside she could see statues of all the past avatars in order.

Keana ran in while Bach followed after walking. "This is wonderful." Keana was examining each statue as she walked by them, but the one that caught her eye was the old airbender, Avatar Aang. The moment her eyes met his statue's she fell into a trance.

"Hello Keana." A voice came from the fog. Keana looked around as the smoke cleared to reveal the owner of the voice.

"Avatar Aang?" Keana was stunned. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"How, aren't you dead?" Keana was very confused a lot of thoughts were running through her head.

"I must speak with you Keana." Aang was very old. Head had a short beard, was dressed in orange robes, with a yellow belt. He was wearing the necklace of his former master.

"I don't understand, am I dead?" Keana was panicking. Aang just giggled at her ignorance. "No, I am relieved to say that you are not. All your question's will be answered in time." Keana calmed down to listen to what Aang had to say.

"Keana, I something is coming, something only you can prevent."

"What, what is it. Is it another war.?"

"No. It is far worse. And I am afraid that if you do not do something now then the world return to the sorry state it was 100 years ago. A rebellion is beginning, and when is followers are even worse than the troubles I once faced."

"You're not exactly getting to the point." Keana was anxious. She had to know what was going on.

"You, will be facing more than one nation Keana. You will be facing them all."

Keana was now scared. "What do you mean I have to face them all? I can't take on four nation. It's impossible." Keana dropped to her knees.

"I know it's not exactly what you want to hear, but it's what must be done on order to keep balance in the world. It is your duty to save the world and I believe you can do it."

Keana got up off her knees to face Aang. "Your first challenge will to face the sandbenders, they are a powerful tribe of earthbenders, but they must be stopped.

Keana looked down at the ground to think. "OK I'll do it." "When you return to the real world, only you will remember your trance. To others it would be as if it never happened. You must head to Omashu and stop sandbender leader know as Vaunon."

"Thank you Aang." Keana bowed her head as he walked up to her placing his hand on her head. Keana closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

When Keana oped her eyes she was back in the physical world. "I know what I have to do." Keana ran out to the rest of the gang. Everyone looked back at her to see why she was running toward them.

"Who's ready ready to save the world?" Everyone just stared at Keana confused.

* * *

_Another fun chapter to write._ _My favorite part is writing Keana's sense of humor, which is based off my own._


	9. Chapter 8: Taking Back Omashu:Part 2

__

__

**Book One: Sand**

__

Chapter Eight: Taking Back Omashu: Part Two: The Beninning

After speaking with Aang, Keana sat everyone down and explained what must be done for their next mission. Shasyu helped plot out everyone's role into taking back Omashu.

"Do you really think this plan will work Toph?" Keana was standing behind Toph who was standing outside waiting for the others. Toph turned around smiling at Keana.

"I believe it will, as long as you believe it will." Toph said putting her hand on Keana's shoulder.

"Toph, can I ask you something important?" Keana looked down. "Yes what is it."

"What can you tell me about Avatar Aang?" Keana looked back up at Toph.

Toph remained silent for a while. "I'll tell you everything you want to know. First we need to get Qwuan his throne back."

Suddenly, Shasyu walked outside over to Keana and Toph. "Hey Shasyu." Keana said softly.

"Everyone is ready." Shasyu reported. Keana looked back at Toph. "Luna can only carry three people the most. How are we going to take Qwuan and his sister along?" Keana said looking over to Luna drinking water from a puddle.

Qwuan and Dai walked out to where Shasyu was standing. "You, Shasyu, and Qwuan will have to ride Luna to Omashu."

"But, Toph what about you?" Keana didn't understand.

"I have my own way of traveling. Don't worry about me." Toph said smiling at Keana.

Shasyu brought Luna over to everyone else. "Wow, that's a big bird." Qwuan said looking up at Luna. "Does she bite?" Keana looked over to Qwuan who was cautious of Luna.

"She'll only bite if you smell like fish." Keana said teasing the boy.

"Oh no, I had fish for lunch." Qwuan ran behind his sister. Luna looked at Qwuan confused while Keana and the others laughed at Qwuan.

"OK, ladies and gentlemen listen up." Toph was standing up straight facing everyone, as they all turned their attention toward her. "Here's the plan. We're all gonna make our way through the main gates. Once we get through, it'll be time to head the palace. From there, we will have to fight our way into the throne room. Finally we face the King."_(She made quotation marks with her fingers) _Everyone from Keana to Luna all had determined looks on their faces.

"Let's do this." Qwuan said clutching his fists as he came from behind his sister.

"Aw look at the little king ready for adventure it's so cute." Keana had her arm around Qwuan teasing him. Qwuan struggled to break free.

"Stop, cut it out."

Keana and Shasyu climbed aboard Luna.

"I'm sorry Dai, but it looks like you'll have to stay here for now."Qwuan told his sister.

"You just be careful, and take your rightfull place on the throne." Dai said hugging her brother. Qwuan hopped on aboard Luna nervously. He was still a little shaky, as it was his first time flying.

"So, now what?" Qwuan asked.

"This." Keana said as she commanded Luna to take off.

"Whoa!" Qwuan screamed loudly as Luna took her running start. Soon Luna was in the air flying off into the night sky, making her way to Omashu. Dai watched excitedly as the gang took off.

Toph began skating on the earth following after Luna. "I haven't done this in a while. To think I forgot why I stopped, this is fun." Toph thought to herself with a wide smile.

* * *

"I can see it, I can see Omashu." Qwuan said excited, but holding onto Shasyu.

"Did you fill your pouch before we left?" Shasyu asked Keana.

Yup all full." Keana said sticking her tongue out facing her destination.

"Great, 'cause I'm not going to help you there." Shasyu said with a smirk.

"Who said I'm gonna need your help anyway?" Keana said sarcastically.

Qwuan was looking down at the ground. "I can see Toph below us."

"Great, she's where she should be." Shasyu said looking back at Qwuan.

As they got closer to Omashu, Keana made Luna land in front of the path to Omashu.

When they landed Toph had just caught up. Everyone hopped off Luna. "OK, girl you stay here, can't havin' you get hurt and all." Keana petted Luna as they all ran toward Omashu.

A guard noticed them all headed his way. The guard rushed out ahead and launched a boulder at them. Toph jumped on ahead an shattered the huge rock. She then thrusted her arm to her left, making a pillar come from the ground knocking the guard off the edge of the path.

The gang continued running on ahead. They all stopped at the gates of Omashu, not able to do anything. Toph came from behind them.

"Stand back, if you don't want to get crushed." Toph said rubbing her hands. The gang all cleared out her way. Toph got into a solid stance and thrusted her arms forward punching the giant wall, making in crumble into nothing but rubble. As soon as the gate crumbled three guards came running toward Toph. Shasyu came from behind her and shot three arrows at once. Each arrow had a special tip for only knocking out an opponent. The arrows hit the guards directly in the their heads, knocking them all out cold.

As the gang got closer to the palace, more guards came their way. Keana noticed the water fountain not to far from her. As the guards got closer, Keana bended the water from the fountain to the ground freezing it. All the guards ran onto the ice, slipping in every direction. When they fell, she bending the ice back into water and wrapped it around the guards encasing them all in a dome of ice.

The gang ran past the dome, still with determintation in them.

* * *

Finally, they made it to the palace, where they ran into more guards. This time Toph punched the ground causing a slight of an earthquake. The quake knocked all the guards down. Everyone continued running past then. When they reached the palace door their was a giant earthbender standing in the way.

The giant chucked a couple of rocks and boulders at the gang. Keana sliced a few of the with her water from her pouch and Toph crumbled the rest. Shasyu shot a stun arrow at the giant man, but he caught it with his bare hands. This surprised Shasyu as he gave the giant a strange look.

Keana ran to the giant and whipped him with some water, but he absorbed the hit.

"What the?" Keana ducked out the way as the giant guard threw another boulder at her.

Qwuan stood behind a pillar, for safety as the giant threw another boulder at Toph. Toph broke the boulder and bended the earth below the giants feet making him sink into the ground up to his head. From there they all ran into the palace as Qwuan jumped over the giants head. "Ha ha!" Qwuan yelled out.

They made their way toward the throne room fighting off various guards. When they reached the throne room they were all surprised to see the king standing in the middle of the room. They all stopped and stared at him. He was wearing desert clothes and was in a fighting stance, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." He watched them all with their surprised looks. "I thought I got rid of you." he said toward Qwuan.

"You took my throne and I want it back." Qwuan came from behind Toph pointing at Vaunon.

"Ha! I didnt have to do much. All I did was convince people that you, a child, wasn't ready to be a king, and they bought right into it." Vaunon said with an evil grin.

"You're right, I wasn't ready then, but I am now." Qwuan stepped out further to Vaunon.

"It's time you leave Omashu for good." said Keana.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm not going anywhere." Vaunon bended the ground and a huge gaping hole opened up. The gang fell in landing in an underground arena. Vaunon leaped down from the upper level. "Now I finish you all off."

Three sandbenders came from behind Vaunon. "Take them out."

The benders ran toward the gang. Everyone scattered as they prepared for a big battle.

One bender came for Shasyu with a wave of sand. Shasyu put his arms up in defence letting the sand hit him. He then pulled an arrow out a shot it at the bender. The sandbender pulled up a sand shield and blocked the arrow.

Another bender ran for Toph, who was waiting for her to strike. The bender launched a column of sand at Toph. Toph put her hands up and toss the sand aside. Toph had a little trouble seeing due to the sand around her, but she quickly fixed that problem by hardening the sand below her. She then tossed a boulder at the sandbender knocking her down.

Another bender ran for Qwuan who was running in circles dodging the bender as he launched sand in every direction. "Qwuan fight back!" Keana yelled out to him. Qwuan stood up straight and faced his opponent as he fired rubble at the sandbender. "What? I didn't know you could bend!" Keana yelled out.

"I'm still learning!" he called back.

"Keana watch out!" Qwuan yelled out as Vaunon ran toward her with a blade of sand. Keana yelled as she dodged the attack. Keana whipped water at Vaunon, but he use sand to absorb the water and attacked her. Keana fell to the ground as she got pummeled with a huge pile of sand.

The female sandbender tossed sand at Toph. Toph waited and listened for an opening and swung the sand back at the sandbender burrying her.

Shasyu shot repeated fires of arrows at the sandbender attacking him. The bender kept blocking with sand, until a few pinned him to a wall.

Qwuan wasn't doing very well against his opponent, who was toying with him. Qwuan tossed some more rubble at the sandbender, but he just crumbled it into sand. Qwuan continued launching average sized rocks, but was getting nowhere. The sandbender ran further up close to Qwuan. Qwuan closed is eyes and stomped the ground as hard as he could causing a giant boulder to come from the ground. Qwuan thrusted his hands forward making the boulder crash into the bender running toward him. "Sweet!" Qwuan yelled out. "I did it."

Vaunon and Keana were still exchanging blows as everyone else seemed to be finished with there opponents. Keana whipped streams of water at Vaunon, but he kept absorbing them with sand. Keana bended the muddy sand and launched it at Vaunon. Vaunon took the hit, as he began breathing heavily.

Soon everyone was surrounding Vaunon all facing him with fighting stances. "So, this is how it's going to be huh?" Vaunon said backing up.

He swung his arms upward bending sand geysers through out the entire arena. Toph created a sheild of sand covering everyone.

When Vaunon's attack was over Toph let down her shield. This was her mistake. At that moment Vaunon had already had sand daggers flying their way. Everyone was doomed if those daggers pierced them.

The daggers were coming too fast for Toph to react, and seeing as how they were in the air Toph could not see them. Even though they were coming fast time seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Keana could hear her heart beating very slowly. She blinked at a rate that seemed to take forever. She began to scrunch her eyebrows as she gritted her teeth. Her eyes started to glow and the sand around her was flowing around her in a circular motion. As the sand daggers reached her and the gang, a dome of air formed around her and her friends. The daggers shattered. Sand was flowing heavily around the arena.

Vaunon and the gang watched in amazement as Keana bended every last grain of sand into the air. Vaunon was too petrified to move. His mouth was hung wide open as well as his eyes.

Toph had an idea what was going on, as she helped keep the gang from blowing away from the strong gusts of winds that Keana was creating.

"Whats going on?!" Qwuan had his arms blocking his eyes from the sand.

"I don't understand, how is she bending the sand!" Shasyu looked at Keana in fright.

"Just run, get of here now!" Toph yelled to Shasyu and Qwuan as they ran for safety.

Vaunon still paralyzed, watched as all the sand came down on him, burying him.

As the arena filled with sand again, it flowed everywhere, but not a single grain touched Keana.

The light from Keana's eyes dimmed out, and she began to relax her face. She fell to her knees, due to her use of energy.

When Keana looked around, she noticed the destruction she had caused. She didn't move until Shasyu came from behind her and helped her up.

"It's over." Shasyu said looking at Keana.

"No, this is only the beginning." Keana looked back at the giant pile of sand that covered Vaunon.

Toph and Qwuan came over to comfort Keana. No one said anything about her going into the avatar state.

* * *

Later that day Luna went to retrieve, Dai from the avatar temple and brought her to Omashu. Keana and the others explain what happened to the "king" and who he actually was. The people of Omashu understood what was going on, but still rejected the thought of having Qwuan as their king.

People were rioting and ranting around the city about how they didn't want him as a leader. Qwuan's sister Dai stepped out slowly gaining people's attention.

"Peopl of Omashu listen well. I know my brother is young to be a leader, but I know if you give him a chance he can he so much more than just a thirteen year boy." Dai spoke out for her brother as he watched her smiling.

"My brother is brave and strong. He never turned his back on me, and he will turn his back on you. I promise in you allow him he chance, he will not fail you."

"Everyone, I am the Avatar Keana, and I have something to say." The people whispered excitedly as Keana stepped out.

"Qwuan here is a great kid and I know that's all you see him as, but I too was once a small kid who no one ever believed in, until they found out I was the avatar. No one is born a great leader. It takes time to learn how to take charge for yourself through experience. And I'm sure Qwuan has been through enough to know that his time to take charge is now." Everyone in the audience watched Keana with full attention. "I'm just a teenager and I have a much bigger destiny ahead of me and you al gave me a chance to prove myself. Now give Qwuan his, he deserves it."

Qwuan blushed as Keana and his sister stood up for him. But soon that was about to change.

Everyone watching began ranting again. Keana and the gang didn't understand, after the big speech they were sure they had the crowd.

Qwuan stepped out to face everyone himself. "Everyone please just hear me." I know, I'm not some big strong earthbender who has lead armies, but I do have the heart of ten times a giant earthbender. I want the best for Omashu, and I agree that I'm not the perfect king."

"I'm stepping down from the throne." Qwuan said dropping his head. Everyone is the crowd cheered. Keana walked up to Qwuan. "No, Qwuan you can't do this."

"I'm, not finished." The crowd fell silent. I'm stepping down and my sister is stepping up."

Everyone was now silent at what they heard from him. "What?" Everyone yelled out.

"Unlike me, m sister has years of experience as a leader. She has always taken care of me since our parents died, and now she can take care of all of you." Dai blushed at her brother. "Oh Qwuan."

Dai stepped out in front of the crown. "I promise to be the greatest leader Omashu has ever known, if you give me the chance." Everyone was still a little hesitant, but they liked the idea of a grown woman being in charge rather than a young boy.

"Thank goodness, we finally go them to agree." Toph said relieved.

Everything in Omashu returned to normal after that. People were satisfied with their Queen of Omashu and Keana was satisfied with the feast that was thrown.

After the feast, Keana and the gang had to get moving. Keana and the others were just happy that they saved Omashu. Qwuan ran over to them giving Toph and Keana a great big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Qwuan said sadly. "We'll miss you too." said Keana.

"You'll make a great king someday kid."Shasyu said rubbing Qwuan's head.

Luna licked Qwuan's face, but he didn't mind the slobber. Keana, Shasyu, and Toph climbed onto Luna ready to fly off. "So, where are you guys headed to anyway?" Qwuan asked.

"We're heading to Gaoling, so that I can learn earthbending." Keana said happily.

"Maybe, I'll see you guys again one day."

"Definitely." Keana had a huge smile.

"Bye now!" Keana yelled as Luna flew off. "Goodbye!" Qwuan waved watching them fly into the sky.

Even though the gang had saved Omashu, Keana couldn't help but get the feeling that something wasn't right. She thought about What Aang said to her. She would have to face all the nations.

* * *

Back at Omashu a soldier interrupted Dai and Qwuan as they were relaxing in their home after all these months. "What is it, commander?" Dai asked. "Your highness, we searched the entire arena like you requested, but there were no signs of Vaunon's remains." "What do you mean?" Qwuan asked. "I mean that, there's a chance he might have survived." Dai and Qwuan's faces changed from happy to confused when they heard the news. "It's like Keana said, this is only the beginning." Qwuan said looking away at the wall.

* * *

Finally im done. i hope all of you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to comwe up with ideas. I switched things around from my original plans.

Check out the next chapter as Keana begins her earthbending training. 'Till next time...cough!


	10. Chapter 9: The Great Five

**_Book One: Sand_**

_Chapter Nine: The Great Five_

The gang was almost on their way to Gaoling. They had been flying for a day and a half and Luna was getting used to carrying three people, although Toph never got used to flying.

"Ugh! Are you sure you're going the right way?" Toph complained.

"Shasyu, I think we should ask for directions." Keana said looking at the map.

"I don't need directions, I just need to follow the wind." Shasyu stuck his finger in his mouth and pointed it in the air to feel the wind.

"Yeah well, we need to be going south and the winds are blowing east." Keana said sarcastically.

Shasyu just gave Keana an annoyed look as he steered Luna south.

"So, Toph, you never really explained why you want us to head to Gaoling, so I could learn earthbending." Keana asked

"Yeah, I don't understand we already have you. Why does she have to train in Gaoling?" Shasyu asked as Luna finally was heading south.

"Well, you see, there we can train in a safe environment. Plus, we don't have to worry about finding somewhere to sleep or worry about food." Toph explained picking her noise.

"Sounds great to me." Keana was excited to be going to Gaoling and see the place where Toph grew up.

* * *

Back near Omashu, Vaunon was crawling out of a hole from the ground. He was exhausted from the battle and he couldn't help, but cough from all the sand still in his lungs. "Curse that little waterbender." He was on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hello, Vaunon." Vaunon, still on his knees and looked up at the man standing in front of him.

"Oh it's you. What are you doing here?" Vaunon stood up.

The man he was facing was the same mysterious waterbender that Keana had fought before. "I see you failed to keep control of Omashu. I knew I should have left that to someone else." The man turned away staring at the sky.

"Please, give me another chance. I promise I won't fail again." Vaunon bowed as he begged for forgiveness.

"Very well, you have one more chance to prove that you are capable of being a leader."

Vaunon bowed once more to thank the man.

"This time we're taking Ba Sing Se." The man walked away as Vaunon followed after with a smile.

* * *

"Great we can finally land." Toph said after Shasyu told her they made it to Gaoling.

As the group landed Luna gave her usual relieved face after flying for a while. Everyone hopped off Luna and began walking into Gaoling. "So Toph, who's been taking care of your family's home?" Keana asked.

"My brother." Toph answered happily.

"You have a brother?" Keana's jaw dropped. "You never told me that."

"He was born when I was thirteen." Toph hadn't realized, but everyone in town was watching her. They had not seen Toph in many years.

"Hey, Shasyu noticed the lookers." Shasyu raised a brow at Keana.

"What?" Shasyu said.

"Never mind." Keana speeded up to catch up to Toph who was leading the way to her home.

"Finally here we are." Toph said throwing her hands up. Toph walked up to the giant gate.

"Whoa!" Shasyu and Keana said at the same time looking at the symbol of the Flying Boar.

A guard walked out to Toph. "I'm sorry, but may I help you?"

Toph was confused. "You must not know who I am." Toph was pointing in the guards face. "My name is Toph Beifong, and I would like to enter my home peacefully."

The guard just looked at her for a while. He noticed her blind eyes. "Do you have proof?" he asked.

"Well of course I have proof." Toph began feeling through her things. "Just a second, I know it's in here somewhere."

Keana and Shasyu watched in embarrassment. While digging, Toph accidentally tossed out an old photograph. Keana noticed it and picked it up.

"Hey Toph you dropped..." Keana paused as she noticed the painting of five people standing together. She saw young Toph, a man with a scar on his left eye, an Air Nomad, a young Water Tribe woman, and the final person she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Grandpa!" Keana screamed as Toph threw her bag in the air from freight. All Toph's things flew everywhere. The seal of the Beifong's landed on Toph's head.

"Um, here you go." Toph said strangly as she handed the guard the document.

* * *

Inside the house, Toph, Shasyu, and Keana were sitting comfortably in the Beifong's den. Keana was staring at the painting happily. "Why didn't you tell me you knew my grandfather, and that you were part of the Great Five?" Keana said hugging Toph. "This is amazing."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know you were related to Sokka." Toph said shrugging her shoulders.

Shasyu took a look at the painting as Toph and Keana were talking. He looked at all the people in the painting until he noticed the Fire Nation with the scar. His eyes opened wide. "Um I have to go I'm gonna go check on Luna." Shasyu almost ran out of the house.

Keana and Toph were too busy to notice Shasyu leave. "That's right, the Air Nomad there is Avatar Aang." Toph said smiling.

Keana was still a little jumpy. "And the Water Tribe woman who is she?"

"Well, she is Sokka's sister, and if he's your grandfather, what does that make her."

Keana sat a while with a funny look on her face as she put the math together. "That's my great aunt Katara!" Keana jumped up as Toph shook her head in agreement.

Just as Keana went to ask of the Fire Nation man, Toph's brother walked into the room. "Hello Toph, long time no see."

"Yeah don't remind me." Toph said waving her hand in front of her face, as her brother walked over for a hug.

"It's good to hear you Gui. I've missed you so much." Toph said hugging her brother back.

"And who might you be." Gui asked Keana greeting her.

"I might be Keana, but I forgot." Keana said kidding.

The old man laughed. "We have a jokester here, I like that."

"Anyway, what are you doing here Toph, you've been missing ever since the passing of Avatar Aang." Gui asked his sister.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. This is the new avatar." I've brought her here, so I can teach her earthbending peacefully."

"You're the avatar? Amazing." Gui said checking out Keana as she posed silly. "Well that was a brillant idea, you can use the open grounds in the back to train."

"Anyway, sit back, have a snack, stay as long as you like, my home is your home." Gui bowed as Keana headed for the kitchen.

Toph giggled to herself. "Just like her grandfather."

* * *

Toph and Keana were standing outside in raggedy clothes. Keana had taken of her shoes, tied her hair back and went into student mode.

"OK, I'm ready let's do some earthbending." Keana was chopping the air.

Toph bended a boulder in front of her. "OK, first things first. Get into a hoarse stance." Toph commanded.

Keana bended her knees and spreaded her legs apart focusing on Toph's words.

"Now listen very carefully." Keana nodded her head in agreement. "Now, the key to earthbending is your stance. With out a solid stance you're showing the rock how intimidated you are. You have to show it who's boss. You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element. If you are planning to move a rock at all, you've got to be like a rock yourself, completely and mentally unmovable. Do you got that?" Toph asked Keana who was rubbing her head confused.

"Yeah I think I got it." Keana took a breath as she tried convincing herself she was an unmovable rock, steady and strong.

Keana pulled back her arm and punched forward. "Ha ya!" Keana yelled out as her fist made contact with the boulder. As her fist hit the boulder, Keana could feel the painful tingling sensation traveling through her body from her fist to her legs. "Ouch." she said as she fell to the ground backward.

"This is going to be a long day." Toph said covering her face.

"I don't get it I did exactly as you said and it didn't move." Keana complained as she got up off the floor.

"I figured this would happen. You're too busy thinking you're the rock, when you have to be the rock. Don't think it, know it." Toph said as she bended the boulder forward.

"Now, try it again." Toph said bending another boulder in front of Keana.

Toph put Keana through earthbending boot camp. Keana was doing push ups, shadow boxing, and blind folded fist fighting. Keana was doing well on the physical stuff, but the darn rock wouldn't move.

"Come on Keana I know you can do this, you just have to do try harder." Toph was trying her best to encourage her.

"I am trying, I'm doing my best, and I can't do it." Keana stormed off throwing her blindfold to the ground.

* * *

Keana wandered off to a pond on the Beifong grounds. There she found Shasyu sitting down feeding turtle-ducks.

"Hey Shasyu." Keana said sadly as she sat next to him.

"How's training going?" he asked.

Keana laid completely flat on her back with her hands covering her face. "It was horrible."

"Why, what happened?"

"I couldn't move the stupid rock." Keana threw her hands up. " I did everything she told me and it wouldn't move."

"Well, Keana it's only your first day, you can't expect to move it right away." Shasyu tossed a piece of bread into the pond. A a baby turtle-duck snagged the piece from the surface of the water as it's sibling came to eat some as well.

"You don't understand, you try moving a rock without touching it." Keana said sitting up.

Shasyu looked out into the water. "You try pinning a fly to a tree, from a mile away, without killing it." Shasyu said with a smirk.

Keana just gave him a strange look thinking about how hard that must be. "You're right, I bet that took you forever to learn."

"No, it just took patience and determination." Shasyu looked at Keana with a smile.

Keana noticed his smile, which was rare and smiled back. "Thank you Shasyu."

* * *

"Toph, I'm ready to try again, and this time I'll be more patient." Keana bowed at her master.

"Very well, let's get to it." Toph bended a boulder in front of Keana.

"Ready?" Toph asked.

"Ready." Keana answered.

Keana got into her horse stance, scrunched her eye brows, pulled her arms back, focused her thoughts and launched her fist forward.

"Are you kidding me?!" Keana screamed out in pain as she blew on her fists.

Toph looked down in disappointment. "We'll try again tomorrow." Toph said walking away.

"No! We won't try again tomorrow! I've spend all day training and meditating! I haven't gotten nowhere! The only thing I have is a broken hand and a big headache! I quit!" Keana let out all her anger as she walked up to Toph frustrated.

"Fine, give up on the world. Don't do your duties, but remember this, while the world crumbles back into chaos, that you were the one everyone was relying on and you gave up, 'cause you gave one day of effort into moving a stinking rock!" Toph wasn't going to let Keana yell at her without letting her know the truth.

Keana still angry looked over to the giant rock and ran up to it thrusting her fists forward with all her might. She couldn't believe she sent the boulder flying 15 feet forward, crashing into a wall.

"I, I actually did it." Keana stood frozen staring at the boulder, now nothing, but rubble.

"Congratulations, Keana you are now officially an earthbender." Toph said smiling.

Keana began jumping up and down in excitement. "Woo hoo! I did it." Keana ran over to where Shasyu was sitting.

"Boo ya! Who's your earthbender." Keana said twirling pebbles in her hands. Shasyu just looked at her strangely, but happy.

Keana went dancing around the whole town.

"You've done it again." Toph said to herself walking into the house so she could lay down.

* * *

"Sir, we have a lead about the avatar's whereabouts." A sandbender came from behind Vaunon.

"Where is she?" asked Vaunon.

"Our sources say she is in Gaoling." the sandbender bowed.

"Excellent. Prepare me a small team. It's time I get my revenge." Vaunon smiled as the sandbender walked away.

* * *

_Well how do you guys like Keana and her rock moving powers? XP_


	11. Chapter 10: Friendships Last Forever

_****_

Book One: Sand

_Chapter Ten: Friendships Last Forever_

It had been a month later and Toph and Keana were training vigorously. Day and night they practiced. In the rain and in the mud, Keana pushed her limits mastering different forms. Although she is doing very well as an earthbender, she has yet to master it. Toph continued telling Keana and Shasyu of the old days. All the adventures she had when she was younger. Keana returned the favor by telling Toph about growing up with Sokka and Katara. Keana was now wearing an earthbending uniform with the title Beifong, to show her as a student of Toph.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it." Toph repeated as Keana hovered an enormous boulder above her head.

Keana wasn't struggling, but she was meditating as it hovered over her. Since Keana began earthbending, her attitude has changed a little. She has matured a bit, but still kept her sense of humor alive.

"And you're good." Keana tossed the boulder aside, hitting the ground hard.

"Phew. That was exhausting, what was that, three hours almost?" Keana asked wiping her sweat.

"Actually two hours." Toph said bringing Keana a drink.

"Keana I'm very proud of you. You have reached all my expectations.

"Thank you Toph, I couldn't have done it without you." Keana gave Toph a big sweaty hug.

"Yeah, um you should go wash up." Toph said as Keana sniffed her armpits.

"Ew, I do stink." Keana ran inside for a bath.

* * *

Inside, Shasyu was looking at the painting of The Great Five. He was looking directly at the man with the scar.

_"Do it again!" _Young Shasyu was being yelled by his father.

Shasyu was standing in a fighting stance trying to do firebending._ "I just can't do it dad."_Shasyu looked down at the ground in shame.

_"You will try until you learn. Remember to breathe."_Shasyu's father made his stance as he shot a fireball from his fist. _"Like that."_

Shasyu tried again, but no luck._ "I'm a failure."_

_"No, you are not."_ A man with a scarred face walked in the training room.

_"Take it easy on him, he's just a kid."_ Said the scarred man.

_"I'll do what ever I want, he's my son."_Shasyu's father walked away.

The scarred man kneeled down putting his hands on Shasyu's shoulders._"I believe you can do anything, and if firebending isn't your calling, then maybe you should try something else."_ Shasyu smiled as he looked over to the toy bow lying on the floor.

* * *

_Back at the Misty Palm Oasis._

"We have gathered up some sandbenders for you my lord." A lower rank bender was bowing to Vaunon.

"Excellent. By this time she should have already began earthbending. We need all the help we can get." Vaunon looked out into the distance.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a teenage girl about this high, a yuyan archer, and an old blind woman, by any chance?" Qwuan was describing the gang as he looked around a small Earth Kingdom village near Gaoling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're looking for an old blind woman, then you must mean Toph Beifong." answered a villager.

"Yes, that's excatly who I'm looking for, do you know where she is?" Qwuan asked anxiously.

"She lives not too far from here south of this village." The old man pointed out toward the south. "Good luck."

Qwuan ran out toward the south, on his way to find his friends.

* * *

The gang and Gui were all sitting down having lunch.

"So, then I was like, 'pow', and the rock turned to rubble." Keana explaining all her training today to Gui, who was very interested. Shasyu and Toph were getting a bit annoyed with her, but what could they expect from her.

"Hey Shasyu are you OK? You haven't said much since we started staying hear." Keana said trying to pin down her last pea. "Stupid little. Gotcha."

"Yeah, I'm OK. I've just been relaxing and practicing a little, that's all." Shasyu was just playing with his food. The only thing he touched was the turkey-duck.

"I really appreciate all the things you've done for us Mr. Beifong sir." Keana was sitting back after finishing her meal, or at least her first helping.

"You mean your stomach appreciates him." Toph said sarcastically.

"You and your stomach are welcome." Gui said.

* * *

Shasyu and Keana went for a walk around town. Shasyu remained quite. Keana was waving to everyone she walked by. The people in the town were getting used to her. They loved when she visited their shops, because she always left with something in her hands. Shasyu and Keana also went around helping anyone who needed it. Whether is was getting a cat from a tree, carrying crates, or delivering packages. Although they had everything they needed at the Beifong's, Toph suggested they'd earn their own money. Keana didn't like that idea, but Shasyu didn't mind.

"I can't believe we have to do another drop off, this is getting annoying." Keana was hunched over as Shasyu got Luna prepared for their travel.

"Relax Keana it's only the next village over we have to go to." Shasyu got on Luna reaching his hand out for Keana to grab.

Keana grabbed on and he pulled her up and off they went.

It took about three hours, but They made their delivery and was now on their way to Gaoling, to collect their pay.

Before they could get on Luna, they were hit with a pile of sand. "Whoa!" They both yelled out.

Keana got up from the ground and looked to face her opponent. It was a strange looking man, who apparently was a sandbender. Giving her no chance to react, the sandbender attacked again. Keana guided the sand away from her and stopped the ground sending a boulder flying at the attacker. He crushed the boulder into sand and tossed it at her. Keana lifted a shield wall and then threw it at the attacker. Shasyu launched his stun arrow, and together him and Keana hopped on Luna and they both took off.

"What was that?" Keana yelled out.

"I don't know, but who ever he is, he must be with that sandbender rebellion." Shasyu said steering Luna to Gaoling at full speed.

"Come on we have to head back to tell Toph what happened." Keana suggested.

* * *

When they got back they couldn't believe their eyes. Gaoling was under attack. "Oh no, Shasyu hurry!" Luna flew down as quick as possible.

Keana jumped off of Luna in mid-air and landed on the ground bending a wave of earth in every direction, tossing the sandbenders aside. Luna landed as Shasyu hopped off. "OK, split up we have to eliminate them one by one." Shasyu said as they went separate ways.

Keana attacked a sandbender who was beating a woman. Keana sunk him into the ground, then launched him out of it, sending him flying. Keana helped the woman to safety and continued on forward.

Shasyu pinned a few guys to some trees, who were smashing up some houses, and he actually had to take care of the sandbender (_permanently_) in order to save a family.

Keana finally made it to the Beifong estate where she found Toph and her brother battling some sandbenders.

Keana jumped in and bended the water from the pond and froze the benders to a wall. "Are you guys OK?" Keana said running to Toph.

"Yeah, but this is horrible." Toph said looking at the ground.

"We need to evacuate the entire town of these desert dwellers." Gui said.

"Right then, let's get to it." Keana said heading off with Toph as Gui headed in another direction.

* * *

A sandbdener ran to attack Keana and Toph with a sand blade, but Keana bended a pillar up, hitting the guy in his face. Another group of sandbenders came after them, as Toph punched the ground cracking the earth as they all fell into a huge hole.

The gang went around town, eliminating each sandbender as they came. Finally, they all met up in the center of town, where they found a familiar face. "Vaunon!" Keana said quickly getting into her horse stance.

"What are you doing here?" Toph levatated a rock in front of herself.

"Hm, let me think. Because of you I no longer have control of Omashu." Vaunon walked closer.

Shasyu pulled an arrow out. "It wasn't yours to control."

"Actually, the people of Omashu loved me." He said smiling.

"That's only because you tricked them." Keana said out loud.

"No, I gave them the choice, and you ruined it. You took away my chances of having a peaceful life away from the desert and now I'm going to take yours." Vaunon launched a wave of sand at the gang separating them across the battlefield.

Sandbenders came from roof tops and underground. They all surrounded the gang, who was lying on the ground. Vaunon walked up to Keana who was unable to move, due to the sandbenders.

"I never liked waterbenders anyway." Vaunon created a sharp sword of sand and held it above his head. "I'm going to make sure that your reincarnations meet your same fate, over, and over again."

Keana closed her eyes as the blade came down toward her. Five seconds passed and she was wondering why she hadn't been dead yet. When she looked up Vaunon was struggling to move his arm. "What? What is this?" Vaunon tried moving his arm.

"Qwuan!" Keana yelled out joyfully. Qwuan stopped the blade from moving and since it was attached to Vaunon's arm, he couldn't move that either.

"Looks like I made it just on time." Qwuan said lifting the earth below Vaunon's feet and tossed him.

The sandbenders ran after Qwuan. Qwuan punched the ground and the wave of earth went in all direction. Keana was amazed at Qwuan's improvement.

Keana launched rocks at the sandbenders near Toph and Shasyu. Toph got up quickly and attacked a group of sandbenders. Shasyu took a few of them out as well.

Qwuan, Shasyu, and Keana headed out to all face the sandbenders, leaving Toph to battle Vaunon. Toph faced Vaunon, waiting for him to strike. Vaunon prepared for an attack, but did not move yet.

"Well now, looks like I'm left with the old lady. This will be easy." Vaunon was trying to intimidate her, but obviously he didn't know any better.

"Ha! You're a fool if you think you can take me on by yourself." Toph positioned herself in her horse stance.

"Once I dispose of you and your little junior army, I will finally take control of Ba Sing Se without any interruption." Vaunon said smirking.

"What did you say?" Toph asked surprised.

"Oh, come on I know you're blind, but I didn't know you were def too." Vaunon began to laugh.

"That's it I had enough of you." Toph launched at boulder him. Vaunon smashed the boulder into sand. Fighting with anger Toph tossed one boulder after another trying to hit Vaunon. Each one that came his way he turned to sand. Eventually the grounds were covered in sand, making it a perfect battlefield for Vaunon, and difficult for Toph.

Toph barely moved out the way as a wave of came her way. Vaunon kept sending waves in order to throw her off balance. Toph bended the sand at Vaunon, but wasn't doing much, because she was missing. Vaunon wrapped the sand around her and encased her in a solid dome of sand.

"Ha!" Vaunon yelled out loud. "Now I've got you."

Keana noticed that Toph wasn't doing too well, so she knocked her opponent out with a water whip and ran over to assist Toph. Vaunon spotted Keana coming his way, so he turned the field into quicksand and Keana began sinking in, keeping Keana distracted with bending her way out.

"Now where was I? Say goodbye to you master, avatar." Vaunon slammed his hands together, as the dome flattened.

Keana felt her heart stop. "No!" Keana yelled out as she jumped out of the quicksand. Keana ran after Vaunon at full speed. Vaunon sent a sand spear at Keana, but she swung it around her and threw it back. Vaunon took the hit falling to the ground.

Keana dropped to her knees. "Toph." Keana felt tears coming on.

"Yes." Keana heard Toph's voice from behind her. Keana got up with a huge smile and ran to hug Toph.

"I thought you were..." Keana held her tight.

"Come on, seriously do you think some puny sandy man was gonna beat me. I just tunneled under ground and popped up behind you." Toph said laughing. Keana began laughing with her.

"Toph look out!" Shasyu yelled to the top of his lungs. Still hugging Toph, Keana saw why Shasyu yelled. Keana's eyes watched wide open at what was coming. She saw it slow motion. Everything feel silent. Keana wanted to do something, but what was coming was coming to fast.

It hit and it hit hard. A heavy wave of sand hit Toph in her back. The hit was so strong, Keana felt the blow. Holding onto Toph, both Keana and Toph flew backward, hitting the ground hard.

Shasyu reacted by shooting an arrow through Vaunon's shoulder. "Ah!" Vaunon yelled out in pain as the arrow pieced clean though.

Qwuan made a pillar hit Vaunon in his gut hard throwing him into a wall. Qwuan and Shasyu ran over to Keana and Toph.

* * *

Keana just held Toph in her arms who was lying stiff. Keana eyes began to water. "Toph." Keana said softly.

Qwuan and Shasyu stood near them watching with sad faces.

Toph opened her eyes. "Keana?" Toph put her hand on Keana's face. "Is it over." Toph's voice was faint.

"Yeah it's over." Keana closed her eyes as she felt Toph touch her cheek.

"I want you to know I am very proud of you Keana." Keana just smiled sadly listening to Toph.

"You have changed my life Keana. I abandoned my family when I felt all hope was lost, but you returned that hope back to me." Toph was breathing slowly.

"I want you to head to Ba Sing Se." Toph told Keana.

"Why?"

"You must stop the sandbenders from taking over the great city. They must not even reach the walls." Keana didn't say a word. "It's your duty to save the world Keana, and all your training will be tested."

Keana nodded her head. Everyone in town walked in to where the gang was.

"Toph please come with me. I need you." Keana said as she could feel her heart drop into her stomach.

"No, Keana. I needed you. You saved me from spending the rest of my life in solitude. You returned friendship to my heart and I thank you for that." Toph's hand dropped from Keana's face.

"Don't go, you're not done telling me about the old days. Remember, wrestling, the desert, the battle at Ba Sing Se, the Invasion. You have to finish the stories for me." Keana hugged Toph tightly.

"There is one person who can tell you me past. My daughter. Promise me you will find my daughter."

"Who, what's her name?" Keana said surprised.

"Her name is..." Toph didn't finish her sentence as she began to cough.

"Keana you are the greatest person I ever met, and I believe you can keep the world from falling into the darkness it once was." Toph slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

_Inside Toph's thoughts_

_"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime‌?" Young Toph was standing with her friends facing out toward the ocean _

_"I don't see why not." The hand of a young airbender grabbed hers as he smiled._

"You were right Aang. Friendships do last forever."

* * *

"Toph." Keana touched Toph's face which was very cold. "Toph. Toph!" Keana began crying with every ounce of sadness she had. Tears were dripping from her eyes like rain as she held Toph close.

Qwuan and Shasyu closed their eyes and looked away. People from the town watched silently as the greatest earthbender in the world had taken her last breath.

Shasyu walked up to Keana trying to comfort her, but the moment his hand touched her shoulder, it was Omashu all over again. Sand and wind began flowing around Keana in a circular motion. Her eyes were glowing brighter than they ever have before. She began rising off the ground as a dome of air formed around her.

Shasyu covered his eyes with his hands. "Keana what are you doing?" Shasyu tried yelling out to her, but the winds were to loud. Boulders were being thrown around smashing in to buildings and houses. "Keana look at what you are doing. Toph gave her last breathe to defend this town, and now you're going to destroy it. Don't let her death be in vein Keana.

Keana just hovered listening to Everything he was saying, but wasn't responding. "Please Keana, don't do this."

Keana came down slowly as Shasyu grabbed her hand. As she got closer to the ground he held her in his arms tightly, hoping a friendly hug would calm her down.

"It's ok." Shasyu said as Keana exited the avatar state. Keana fell unconscious in his arms, as Gui came over to pick up his big sister.

* * *

**( I'm sorry guys but it just fit for whats coming next.**


	12. Chapter 11: Flower Day

**_Book One: Sand_**

_Chapter Eleven: Flower Day_

Keana was sitting by the chimney, staring at the fire. The light from the fire was glowing on her face as she thought about Toph. The room was dark and the house was empty. It had been a week since Toph was buried. They buried Toph in the back of the Beifong grounds near the tree, next to the pond. Keana and Qwuan used their earthbending to create a monument to Toph in the center of her grave.

Vaunon had once again escaped, but barely. He was bleeding heavily as he tunneled to safety.

Keana could hear people outside walking around town having fun. Today was a very special day for families, friends and couples in Gaoling. It was called "Flower Day". This was when everyone brought flowers to their loved ones. Whether they were in love or it was family, everyone received flowers on Flower Day. Keana was too upset to care about such a day.

Qwuan walked into the room where Keana was sitting and noticed her alone.

"How are you doing?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I've been better." Keana didn't even look at him.

"Well you should come outside. Everyone is having a blast, but it's not as fun without you." Shasyu was trying to make her feel better. He even put on a smile.

"No, thanks I'm fine." Keana turned her head as he tried to see her face.

"You know what? You're not staying in here all day, we're gonna go do stuff." He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. She went along, but walked slowly. Qwuan and Keana walked around, seeing everyone handing each other flowers. Keana was walking with her head down, while Qwuan was checking out the ladies.

"Hey where's Shasyu and Luna?" Keana asked softly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know where Shasyu is, but Luna is back at the house," Qwuan said as he stared at a group of girls that were about fourteen to sixteen years of age. Qwuan ran over to them to talk, but at that moment as he got close, a group of guys older than him pushed him out the way and walked up to the ladies. Qwuan, with a disappointed look on his face walked back over to Keana. Keana just gave him a, 'why bother', look and walked on ahead.

"So, Keana, got any one in mind for Flower Day?" Qwuan asked, butting her with his shoulder.

Keana looked away. "One person, but she's gone."

Qwuan suddenly felt bad and wished he didn't ask. He was supposed to make her feel better, but he wasn't doing such a nice job.

"Hey, come on, Keana. Let's go into this juice bar, it smells good in there." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. There were people all over the place having a good time. Keana and Qwuan walked over to the front counter.

"Can I get you something?" asked the bartender.

Qwuan pulled out some change and smacked it on the counter dramatically. "I'll have a mango shake, and an ice cold peach drink for the lady."

Keana and Qwuan sat down on the counter chairs. "Coming right up." The

bartender pulled out the supplies and made their drinks in front of them. He then handed it to them and grabbed his pay. "Enjoy," said the bartender.

Qwuan grabbed his drink and began to drink it. Keana was only sipping hers.

"Aw, come on, Keana. He said enjoy," Qwuan said, wiping his mouth as he finished his drink.

Keana stood up and walked away. "I'm going to the little waterbenders room, I'll be back."

Qwuan smacked himself in the forehead as the bartender gave him a strange look.

Keana walked outside after she noticed Qwuan wasn't in the bar anymore. She spotted Qwuan coming up to her with a flower. "Do you think this is nice?" Qwuan shoved the flower in her face.

"Aw, Qwuan you shouldn't have," she said, smiling a little.

Qwuan looked down at the flower in his hand. "Good, 'cause I didn't. This is for the pretty little lady over there. She was totally checking me out. It's called a moon blossom." Qwuan took a whiff of the flower and his cheek turned red as he ran over to the girl to give her a flower.

Keana rolled her eyes, and walked away. "Did you know I was once the king of Omashu...?" Keana could hear Qwuan showing off from behind her. Walking through town, Keana stopped to watch a family giving their grandmother a bunch flowers. Keana dropped her head and began walked onward. She eventually bumped into Gui, who was buying a few flowers. She decided to speak to him.

"Hey Keana," Gui said, giving Keana a hug, squishing her into his big stomach. Keana twitched her eye a little as she felt suffocated.

She then pulled away as he let go. "What have you been up to?" Gui asked.

"Nothing, just seeing what's so great about this Flower Day." Keana was hunched over looking at people walking by.

"It's a very special day here in Gaoling. It's a day where families can show each other just how much they care about each other. It shows them appreciation and at a time like this, it's something everyone needs." Gui smelled his pot of flowers.

"Yeah well, it's a little too late for that isn't it?" Keana looked up at Gui.

"No, Keana. It's never too late to appreciate the small things in life, or the big." Gui picked out one flower from his pot and handed it to Keana. "I'm sure by the end of the day, you will understand. You're a smart girl." Gui walked away, heading home.

Keana sniffed it and smiled. Suddenly she sneezed and the petals flew off and scattered. She then tossed the stem and left. Keana headed back home, after a long day of watching Qwuan's failure in getting a date. Just as she walked into the Beifong estate, she noticed Luna standing in the yard.

"Hey girl I haven't seen you all day." Keana went up to her an began petting her, as Luna rubbed her beak on Keana. Petting Luna, Keana felt something strange attached to Luna's wing. When Keana looked at what it was, her eyes lit up. It was a rare panda lily and a small card that said, _"To Keana, hope you feel better."_

Keana looked around to see who could have left it. Just as she started looking around, she noticed Qwuan and Gui coming from behind her. She ran up to Qwuan giving him a big hug. "Thank you." Qwuan gave Keana a strange look.

"Um, you're welcome, but what did I do?" Qwuan asked, scratching his head.

Keana stepped back, confused. "You mean you didn't give me this?" Keana held up the panda lily.

Qwuan just stared at it for a while. "I think if I did I would have remembered."

Keana looked over to Gui. "Don't look at me," the older man said.

Keana dropped her head in disappointment. "All well." She walked away as Qwuan and Gui scratched their heads. Keana went to visit Toph's grave near the pond. She stared at it for a while, standing completely still. She kept thinking back to all her memories of Toph. She had only known her a month and she was already gone. She thought about what Gui said back at the flower shop.

She bent down to place the panda lily on Toph's grave. "I never appreciate what I have until I lose it all." Keana began to cry a little.

Just then Shasyu walked from behind her. She stood up and looked over at him.

As he stood next to her they both looked at the grave together, thinking about how much they appreciated Toph and everything she had done.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know this chapter was action-less, but I just felt like it fit. Hoped you all like it._

_Edited By: Ogro_


	13. Chapter 12: The Burning Truth

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter Twelve: The Burning Truth_

"It's all your fault," a voice echoed around Shasyu. He was standing in a dark room.

"What? Who's there?" Shasyu began panicking. He couldn't see anyone, but he heard them loud and clear.

"It's all your fault, and you feel guilty for it, don't you?" He heard the voice once again.

"No. It was an accident. Stop it." Shasyu started running to find his way out, but wasn't getting anywhere. It was like he was running in place.

"Now, you must suffer for your sins." A wall of fire suddenly surrounded Shasyu, as the voice kept repeating itself.

Shasyu dropped to his knees as he covered his ears, trying to block out the voice. "Stop it! Stop it! Get out of my head!" Shasyu yelled as loud as he could as the fire got closer and closer. "Ah!" He yelled out as the fire made contact.

Suddenly, Shasyu shot up from his bed breathing heavy and sweating. He got out of bed, wiping away his sweat. After he got up he walked over to the open window in his room. As he stared out at the full moon, he thought about his past and the mistakes he made.

He then closed his eyes and images of his life in the Fire Nation ran through his mind. "It is my fault."

* * *

The next morning Keana was standing near Toph's grave with all her things packed. She noticed the panda lily was replaced from the other one two days ago. She wondered who did it, but really didn't worry too much. As she turned to walk away Gui walked up to her.

"Good morning, Keana," Gui said, smiling.

"Morning, Gui. Can I speak with you?" she asked, averting her eyes.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"When Toph... before she... She made me promise to find her daughter." Keana looked back into Gui's eyes.

"And you want me to tell you where you can find her?" Gui could tell by her tone.

"Yeah, she didn't even give me a name." Keana said as she scratched her head. Gui walked over to Toph's grave. He looked at the inscription in the tomb with her name on it.

"Her name is Jing. She is 68 years old living in a village before the desert." Gui turned back to face Keana.

Keana looked down for a second to think. "Well, I've got a lot of traveling to do if I'm going to find her." Keana turned to walk away. "I already wasted time here, crying about personal problems, when I should have been out doing my duties."

Gui walked up to Keana. "No, Keana. You were only being human. Everyone needs time to recover from a great loss."

"Well I'm not just a human. I'm the Avatar and I've got to start acting like it." She walked away, heading over to Luna.

* * *

Qwuan and Gui went to see Keana and Shasyu off. Keana climbed on Luna, then looked down to say something. "Thank you again Gui. I appreciate everything you've done for us."

Gui just smiled at Keana. "It was my pleasure to have you here."

Shasyu shook Gui's hand and thanked him too. "Later Gui."

"You too, Shasyu," said Gui.

Shasyu gave Qwuan a pound and climbed aboard Luna. Keana looked down at her friends and noticed Qwuan's disappointed face. "You know Qwuan, there is room for one more."

Qwuan looked up at Keana raising his eyebrows. He saw Keana smiling at him. "You mean I can come?"

"Like I said, there's one more spot aboard Luna." Keana said looking back at the empty spot behind Shasyu.

"Sweet!" Qwuan hopped on Luna, laughing happily.

"Alright, let's do this." Keana steered Luna to an open ground. "Now!" Keana yelled as Luna took off into the sky.

With a promise to a friend and a fierce determination, Keana and the gang were ready for a whole new adventure—stopping Vaunon from taking Ba Sing Se.

"Hey Keana, do you know exactly where we're going?" Keana, who was enjoying the wind in her hair, just realized Qwuan's question.

"Well, actually no, I don't," Keana said as a drop of sweat rolled down he face.

"Great, so were just randomly flying north?" Shasyu said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much," she answered back. Shasyu just smacked his forehead.

"Well, we've been flying for hours, I think it's time we stopped by a town to rest," Shasyu suggested, noticing Qwuan yawning.

"Yeah let's get some rest." Qwuan let out another yawn.

Keana made a strange look as she agreed. "Fine."

* * *

Luna landed outside a small village, where Keana and the gang stayed for the night. The village had a farm, so Luna had somewhere to rest too. Even though everyone was in bed it didn't mean they were asleep.

Keana sat up awake, thinking about what she was going to do next. She needed to have a plan to fight Vaunon again. What if it turns out Toph's daughter moved? She sat in the dark thinking about all of this. "I guess I'll just have to wait and find out." She lied back down and closed her eyes.

Qwuan was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about how much his life changed recently. He wondered if his sister was doing alright as queen. He never had many friends before. Ever since he met Keana, he's had more than enough friends to last lifetimes. He also thought about the all the girls that would admire him for traveling with the Avatar, as he turned over to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

Shasyu was standing near an open window in his room. He couldn't sleep with all the nightmares. He wondered how things would be if remained in the Fire Nation. He thought he was better off leaving, if not he wouldn't have met Keana and the others. He wondered what the others would think if they found out about his past. He was tired of dwelling on his past, but it followed him everywhere he went, never leaving his thoughts. He took a deep breath as he walked over to his bed to lie down.

* * *

The next morning Keana and the gang got up and went to eat breakfast at some tavern they found walking into town the day before. When they walked in, they noticed there weren't many customers, but sat down anyway. As they sat down the owner came over to take their order.

"What will it be?" she asked.

Keana took a while to think. "I'll have today's special."

The owner just stared at her strangely. "I'm sorry young lady, but we don't have specials, but we do have turkey-duck eggs and some boar-q-pine strips."

"Oh, I'd love some, thank you." Keana said, licking her lips.

"I'll have the same." said Qwuan.

The owner looked over to Shasyu. "Oh, um, I'll have the elephant koi."

"Will that be in a sandwich or not?" the owner asked.

"Surprise me." Shasyu said emotionlessly. The owner walked away to prepare their foods.

"So, where are we heading next?" Shasyu asked.

"Would you guys stop worrying about where we're going and just enjoy the ride?" Keana said, blowing her hair.

"And enjoy breakfast," Qwuan added.

"Yeah, see? He's got the idea," Keana said, rubbing Qwuan's head while he had a huge smile on his face.

After their meal, everyone was kicked back in their chairs. They all felt too full to move. "When I was little, I used to eat like this all the time," Qwuan said, rubbing his stomach.

"Hey me too, except it was all arctic food," said Keana.

Both looked over to Shasyu, waiting for him to add something. After he noticed them looking he felt strange like he was supposed to say something. "Yeah, I ate food when I was little too." He knew that came out weird.

Keana and Qwuan gave him a strange look. "My mother used to..." Keana and Qwuan went on about how things were like when they were younger. How their parents were. How things were different before all this fighting.

Suddenly, Shasyu shot up from the table when the word father came up. He stormed out of the diner. "Did, I say something wrong?" Keana asked Qwuan.

* * *

Later that day Keana and Qwuan were getting Luna ready to leave when they heard a commotion coming from the town.

A while before they heard his, Shasyu was taking a walk around town. He noticed a man and a woman arguing, behind a little shack. Shaysu continued walking, but he walked slowly, keeping his eye on them. When he spotted the man's hand raise in the air, he ran in quickly.

Just as the man went to hit the woman, he someone grab his hand. "If I were you, I'd back off, before I decide break your hand." Shasyu was holding the man's arm very tightly.

"Well, lucky thing you're not me." The man said turning to hit Shasyu. Shasyu leaned back as the man swung at his face. He grabbed the man's fist and twisted his arm around his back to the man couldn't move. Suddenly, Shasyu felt his hand get hot and he let go. As Shasyu stepped back, the man punched forward as a fireball came flying toward him. Shasyu quickly got out the way. The man shot a few more fire blasts, trying to hit Shasyu, as he dodged them one by one. With each one that came, Shasyu felt it harder and harder to dodge.

As Keana and Qwuan stepped into the village, they saw a crowd of people with blasts of fire, coming from behind the crowd. Keana and Qwuan pushed their way through to find Shasyu lying on the ground with a man with his fist in Shasyu's face. Keana went to whip out some water, but Shasyu reacted quicker by tripping the man and getting up off the floor. Shasyu and the man got into a basic fist fight. No one landed a hit, by more like one block after another. Shasyu finally grabbed the man and threw him backward. Both Shasyu and the man just stood staring at each other, waiting for the next move. As the man shot a blast of fire, Keana thought Shasyu was done for. To her surprise, Shasyu did something that she never expected.

As the blast of fire approached Shasyu he squinted his eyes a little and he put his hands out and swung the fire around him and threw it back at the man, knocking the man to the ground. Keana just watched, confused and amazed. "Shasyu's a firebender? Since when?"

* * *

After the fight, Shasyu stormed out of town. Keana and Qwuan followed after. " Hey Shasyu what was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shasyu said still walking.

"You just firebended the mess out that guy." Qwuan said throwing his hands up.

"Yeah I had no idea that you were a firebender." Keana said excited.

Shasyu turned around quickly with his teeth gritting. "I'm not a firebender, OK? What happened back their was just self defense."

"That was still firebending." Qwuan said sarcastically.

"I've never been able to create fire, but never had a problem controlling it. I'm not a firebender and I never do it again." Shasyu climbed about Luna and looked at the others. "Well, let's go."

Keana and Qwuan climbed aboard Luna, concerned about him, as Luna slowly took of into the sky.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one. Please don't leave me review-less. I went from five to two reviews a week. Come on guys. How can I make a better story, with no criticism?

Edited By: Ogro


	14. Chapter 13: The Capture

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter Thirteen: The Capture_

After what happened yesterday, Shasyu hadn't said anything. Keana and Qwuan tried going through the day without saying anything to upset him. Keana just had to know what was wrong with Shasyu. She wanted to know why he didn't like firebending.

"I think we should land guys!" Keana yelled out. She commanded Luna to land near a small river, the last one before the desert. They needed all the water they could get, especially Keana. Also, Luna was very tired.

When they landed, Luna threw herself into the river and splashed around, wetting everyone. "Luna!" They all yelled out together. Keana bended the water away from herself, but left the guys wet. When she looked over to them they were standing with upset looks on their faces.

"Oh, sorry." She then bended water from them into the river.

Qwuan created a seat made of earth and sat down, while Keana was preparing to jump into the river with Luna. Just as she was about to take off her shoe, Shasyu stopped her. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

While Qwuan looked over to Shasyu, Keana was still struggling to get her shoe off, but fell to the ground. "What do you mean, what are we doing?" Keana asked, still pulling her shoe.

"I mean, we still have a few miles to go, and there's no time to waste," Shasyu said, pointing out toward the north.

"Shasyu, Shasyu. Like I said before, stop worrying about where we're going and enjoy the ride." Keana finally got her shoe off.

"You're also the one who said we have to hurry if we're going to stop Vaunon from taking Ba Sing Se. By now he should have a huge army of sandbenders on his side," Shasyu said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Look, we should be heading into the desert soon, which means we're going to need to be fully hydrated if we're going to cross it." Keana jumped into the river with Qwuan following after her.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of water at Jing's house, now let's go." Shasyu walked off on his own.

Keana and Qwuan looked at each other and felt guilty. They knew he was right. They both climbed out of the river and grabbed their things and ran after Shasyu, with Luna following behind them.

* * *

It was getting hot and the gang was getting tired. They had already drank all their water and Luna was too hot to fly any longer. Qwuan had taken off his shirt and was walking hunched over. Keana put her hair in a ponytail to keep the hair from sticking to her face, but Shasyu was walking just fine.

"We're finally here!" Keana yelled out.

Qwuan and Shasyu collapsed to the ground along with Luna. Keana ran into the village. The village was once a place where people of the desert came to relax, but now it was home to many people. "The Misty Palms Oasis," Keana said with joy.

"Great, now let's find Jing and get out of here," Shasyu said, looking around. Keana and Qwuan looked at each other and followed after Shasyu.

"I think we should ask around town for Jing," Keana said, catching up to Shasyu.

"Good idea, let's split up and ask around. We shouldn't have trouble, it's a small village," Shasyu said as he and the gang went in separate directions.

* * *

"Hey Arba, check this out." Two sandbenders were standing in front of a tavern.

"What is it, Peigu?" one asked the other.

"The Avatar," Peigu answered with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, wait 'till Vaunon finds out," said Peigu.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but have you heard of a woman named Jing?" Keana asked an old man picking his nose. The old man stopped picking his nose and looked at Keana, embarrassed.

"Yes actually I have heard of her," he said.

"Really?" Keana said, jumping up. "Where can I find her?" she asked.

"She moved to Ba Sing Se five months ago," said the man.

Keana's smile turned upside down. "What?!" Keana's eyes rolled back as she collapsed.

* * *

The gang all met up in the center of town, where Keana broke the bad news to them.

"So, you mean we came all this way for nothing?" Qwuan asked as he dropped to the floor, upset. "This stinks, man."

"I know it does," Keana said, kicking the sand.

"Well, we can still head to Ba Sing Se. We have to go there anyway, it's perfect," Shasyu said, walking over to Luna. "We should get a move on."

Just as the gang was heading over to Luna, sand geysers surrounded them. The gang covered their eyes as sand blew everywhere.

"Let me guess," Keana said as the sand dropped.

Two sandbenders, Arba and Peigu, leaped from above a house. "Well look what we have here," said Peigu.

"If it isn't the Avatar and her friends." Arba walked over to the gang.

Keana and the others got into fighting stances. Arba and Peigu just laughed as they both sent a wave of sand at the gang. Keana and Qwuan thrust their hands forward making it so the sand didn't touch them. When the sand dropped an arrow flew from between the two earthbenders and headed for Arba. Peigu grabbed the arrow with sand and tossed it, then launched sand at Shasyu. Shasyu jumped back as Qwuan blocked the sand again. Keana sent disks at the sand benders, but they absorbed it with sand.

Arba ran in for them with a blade of sand, but Shasyu shot an arrow at the blade, smashing it. He shot another arrow that skimmed Arba's face, leaving a tiny cut. Arba, too surprised to move, froze. Keana drew water from a giant ice rock in the center of the oasis. She sent a stream of water at Peigu, freezing his feet. Arba broke the ice with sand and launched a sand wave at Keana. Qwuan jumped in her way and blocked the sand. Keana unfroze the entire ice block and send a wave of water at the sandbenders. They reacted by creating a wall of sand to absorb all the water. The sand created a giant wave, knocking everyone down easily.

When the wave died down, Shasyu quickly got up and looked around for his opponents. He noticed Qwuan lying on the ground unconscious. He ran over to Qwuan and helped him up. "Qwuan are you okay? Where did they go?"

Regaining consciousness, Qwuan looked around. "Where's Keana?"

Shasyu and Qwuan stood up and looked everywhere, but Keana and the sandbenders were no where in sight. "Keana!" Shasyu yelled out, cupping his mouth.

"Oh no," Qwuan said.

Shasyu became very angry as he slammed his hand on the ground. "No! They took her!"

Luna came over to Shasyu , knowing what was wrong. She could feel his anger.

* * *

The two sandbenders tunneled from under the ground away from town. As they crawled out, Arba had the unconscious Avatar hanging over his shoulders.

"The boss is going to be very happy," said Peigu.

"Come, we must take her to base," said Arba.

As the two sand benders walked off into the desert wasteland, they never felt more successful. They had captured the Avatar, and now they would be rewarded.

"Let's see you save the world now, little girl," they said as they tied her hands up with rope.

* * *

_Oh no. I didn't even see this ending coming. I just thought of it last minute._

_Edited By: **Ogro**_


	15. Chapter 14: Secrets

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter Fourteen: Secrets_

"Keana!" Shasyu and Qwuan were yelling, hoping Keana would hear. They knew she was captured, but it didn't hurt to try. They were flying over the desert for hours. They couldn't find anything. It was exactly what they had expected, an empty wasteland.

"Shasyu, we can't keep going like this. We need water," Qwuan said, shaking his canteen for a single drop of water.

"So what, give up then?" Shasyu said toward Qwuan.

"That's not what I'm saying. We should head to Ba Sing Se, so we can get some help. Maybe with the king's troops we can find Keana."

Shasyu looked down in anger, but knew Qwuan was right. "Fine, let's go." He steered Luna toward Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"Keana wake up." Keana could hear a voice echo in her head.

"Hm?"

"Wake up." She heard the voice again.

"Toph?" Keana began to wake up.

When Keana got up, she found herself in a metal cell. Keana began to panic as he ran around her cell trying to escape. "Hey, what's going on? Let me out!" Keana ran into the bars, but hurt herself. "Ouch!"

"Ha!" She heard a man laugh. When she looked up she saw a sandbender sitting near her cell. "Try all you want, but you won't get out of that cell," said the man.

"It's you again," Keana said, spitting at the floor. Keana recognized the sandbender who attacked her. "What's your name again, Piggy?" she said sarcastically.

"The name is Peigu." Keana laughed as he told her his name. "It doesn't matter what you say. Once the boss gets here, he'll take care of you," said Peigu.

"Who do you mean, Vaunon?" Keana asked.

"Oh sure, you remember _his_ name," Peigu said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't forget the names of the guys who kill my teachers," Keana said, gritting her teeth.

"Well... she shouldn't have gotten in the way," said Peigu.

"Her? You guys are the ones trying to destroy everything!" she yelled as tears came down her cheeks.

"No you don't understand. We don't want to destroy. We just are tired of living in the desert," Peigu said, looking at the ground.

"Oh yeah, then why are you doing this?" Keana asked.

"We're just following orders. A man of the Water Tribe came to us four years ago. He said he could get us out of the desert, if we did what he said."

"I don't understand, why don't you just move into villages?" Keana asked, sitting up with her hands on the metal bars.

"It's because people didn't accept us. They said they didn't want desert dwellers in their lands."

Keana felt a little sorry, but still kept her guard up.

"Ever since Avatar Aang died sixteen years ago, the world has been slowly returning to darkness. No one wants to admit it, but the signs are there." Peigu looked over to Keana.

"So why keep me here when I could be out there returning peace to the world?"

"I already told you, I have orders to keep you here." Peigu looked away.

Keana looked away and lied on her back as she stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Qwuan and Shasyu were standing near the water of Full Moon Bay. They stopped to get some food and water. Shasyu stood out on his own, looking out into the ocean. He was thinking about how far they had to go from there to reach Ba Sing Se. Qwuan was licking his fingers clean as he finished his sandwich. Luna was in the water trying to catch a fish.

After eating, Qwuan walked over to Shasyu. "Hey you all right man?" he asked.

"Keana is missing, should I be alright?" Shasyu didn't even look at Qwuan.

Qwuan looked out at the ocean like Shasyu. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Shasyu said.

"Well remember when you said you were never going to firebend again?" Qwuan looked up at Shasyu, who remained silent. "Why is that?"

Shasyu closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "If I tell you, you have to promise never to tell anyone." Shasyu looked over to Qwuan. The earthbender nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Keana was still lying in her cell, staring at the ceiling, thinking to herself. "Hey mister Peigu sir?"

Peigu looked over to Keana. "What now?"

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Well why do you live here in the desert anyway, why do you only bend sand and not solid rock like other earthbenders?" she asked, sitting up.

"You ready for a long story?" Peigu asked her, smiling.

She nodded her head and got closer to the bars to listen.

"It all started with the first sandbender named Si Wong. You see, the desert wasn't always a wasteland. It used to be a vast ocean, but many years ago it dried out. There used to be waterbenders that lived nearby. You know the ones who live in the swamp?" Peigu asked.

"Actually I've never heard of 'em." Keana answered, scratching her head.

"Anyway, a few of the waterbenders went to Earth Kingdom villages to move in to. One woman, Lia, met an Earth Kingdom man and they fell in love."

Keana began to smile as the story got more interesting.

"Together they had a child and named him Si Wong. His father taught him earthbending, but his mother taught him the motions of a waterbender. They always told him about the way the desert was before it evaporated. So, one day when Si Wong became a man, he wanted to return to his roots. He felt horrible about what happened and wished he could do something. He wished the one great ocean was no longer a desert. He grabbed a hand full of sand and thought for a while. He figured if sand is earth then it could be bended. Sand was loose, unlike solid earth you're used to. Sand was loose like water and if he earthbended the sand using waterbending techniques, then he could create a whole new civilization. The Sandbenders."

"That's amazing," Keana said.

"Isn't it?" he asked, with Keana nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

"That's horrible." Qwuan said.

"I know." Shasyu looked away after telling his story.

"Look I told you enough we should get moving." Shasyu walked off toward Luna who was sleeping.

Keana was sitting in her cell again thinking of a way out, but didn't have any idea. She looked over to Peigu who was eating a cooked chicken-lizard. Her mouth began to water, as her eyes lit up.

"Hey Peigu, could I have some of that?" she asked as drool slid down her chin.

Peigu hesitated, but agreed. "Sure, why not?" He walked over to the cell and reached his hand in to give Keana a piece of food. Suddenly the shining eyes dimmed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in with all her might, banging his head into the bars and knocking him unconscious. She reached outward and grabbed his keys and unlocked her cell.

As she headed for a way out, she looked back at the sandbender lying on the ground. "I'm sorry Peigu." She turned back, running for the exit.

As she ran out of the base she looked all around and saw nothing but sand for miles. "Okay Keana, earthbending with a waterbending motion."

Keana hardened the sand under her creating a small platform of rock. "OK, now for the way out of this sand bowl." Keana began to move her arms in a circular motion creating a sand wave under the platform as she moved forward. She began sand surfing. "Alright guys, I'm on my way." Keana said as she continued surfing toward Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Shasyu and Qwuan finally reached the walls of Ba Sing Se. When they got there they saw a couple of earthbenders standing on the wall. They landed Luna and hopped off. Right away earthbending soldiers ran over to the two and levitated boulders in front of them. "What is it that you come here for?" said General Gong.

Shasyu and Qwuan quickly put there hands up. Qwuan was sweating a little. "We've come to ask for your help." Shasyu said walking forward.

"What kind of help?" said the general.

"The Avatar has been kidnapped and we need troops to help search the desert," Qwuan said, walking next to Shasyu.

"We can't just send troops out to go on a search we have no lead on," said the general.

"She was taken by sandbenders," Shasyu said.

"What would the sand scum want with the Avatar?" Shasyu looked over to Qwuan and they both looked back at the general.

"They are trying to keep her from stopping them. They want to take Ba Sing Se," Shasyu said grievously.

The general was stunned. "Are you sure?" he asked. Shasyu nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I can't send out troops without the king's order and it's not that easy," The general said, looking out toward the desert area. "There is one person who can help you."

"Who is that?" Qwuan asked.

"She's familiar with the desert area. Our retired General Jing." As General Gong said this, a woman dressed in a earthbending uniform walked out from behind him.

Shasyu and Qwuan's eyes opened wide as they took a step back.

"You're Jing?" Shasyu asked.

"I thought you just said that she was retired." Qwuan said toward Gong.

"I'm am retired, but I like to visit the walls once in a while," Jing said.

"We were sent by Toph, your mother, to find you," Shasyu said.

"My mother? How is she?" Jing asked.

Shasyu and Qwuan looked down. "She passed not too long ago," Shasyu said, looking up at the woman.

"I see." The woman tried not to show it, but her eyes began to brim with tears. Shasyu and Quan gave her a moment to regain her bearings.

"I'm sorry, Jing," Shasyu said, walking up to her.

"I'm just upset because I couldn't be there to see her one last time," Jing said, wiping her tears.

"She said that you could tell us something about her. Do you have any idea what that might be?" Qwuan asked.

"Well, the only secret my mother had was... Something only she and I knew, Metalbending." Qwuan made a huge smile as he heard this.

"First we must find your friend, and then the technique is yours," Jing said, smiling.

"Now let's get going," Shasyu said, climbing onto Luna.

"Um, General Gong, we have spotted something in the distance," said a soldier looking through a telescope.

As everyone ran over to the edge of the wall, they saw a giant wave of sand heading their way. "Sandbenders," said Shasyu, scrunching his eyebrows in anger.

* * *

Shasyu, Qwuan, Jing, and the soldiers all headed to the bottom of the wall waiting to see who was in the wave of sand. As it got closer, Qwuan stepped out to see who it was. "Is that...is that Keana?" Qwuan asked, pointing to the sand wave.

Shasyu ran out ahead and squinted as he stared out into the distance. He spotted Keana on top of the giant wave. "It is her. She's sandbending!" Shasyu said as he ran toward the wave. Qwuan and Luna followed after.

As the wave died down Keana jumped off, running toward her friends with tears in her eyes. Luna ran out ahead and tackled Keana to the ground, licking her. Keana just laughed as Luna licked her. When she got up, Qwuan ran into her for a hug. "Ha ha. You're back." Qwuan said with joy.

Keana stepped back. "I missed you guys."

Keana looked over to Shasyu as he walked over to her. She stared at him as he stared back. Suddenly she rushed into his arms as he held her close.

"We missed you too," Shasyu said, smiling.

* * *

_Hope this was a good chapter. I've been planning that whole history of sandbending for a while, and I finally got a chance to use it._

**Edited By: Ogro**


	16. Chapter 15: The Moon Rock

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter Fifteen: The Moon Rock_

After finally finding Jing, the daughter of Toph, and Keana was reunited with her friends, Keana and the gang were all staying at Jing's house. Jing welcomed them with open arms. Jing was telling Keana of Toph's life. Qwuan and Keana were practicing their earthbending with Jing, who was a very powerful earthbender.

"Okay you two, put these on," Jing said, handing Keana and Qwuan blind folds.

"What do we need these for?" Qwuan asked.

"You put it over your eyes, duh," Keana said sarcastically, tying the band around her eyes.

"I know that. I mean why are we wearing this?" Qwuan asked, sticking his tongue out at Keana. He wouldn't have done it if she wasn't blindfolded.

Jing began to laugh. "This is going to be fun," she said as Qwuan gave her a huge smile.

"What? What's so funny?" Keana asked, clueless.

"Nothing," Jing said.

* * *

Later that day, Qwuan and Keana were lying on he ground with their tongues hanging out. They were breathing very heavily and were sweating a lot. They had just finished their training with Jing and they were beat.

"Gosh, I never had to go through this much training with Toph," Keana said, panting.

"I've never done anything that hard in my life," Qwuan said, trying to get up

"You guys are a bunch of wimps. I've seen hippo-cows move faster than that!" Jing yelled out, trying to make the kids want to train more.

"Excuse me, but fighting without eyes is hard," Qwuan said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I must have got hit like a hundred times trying to dodge a pebble," Keana said as she also sat up.

"That's because you aren't listening. You too busy guessing. It's more about knowing, not thinking," Jing said, walking over to a rock to sit down.

* * *

Shasyu was walking though town alone. As he walked by a family, he watched with envy as a father held his son close. He noticed the mother giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "If only," he said, walking away with his head down.

As Shasyu got further into town, he noticed a crowd of people in the center of town. He rushed into the crowd. When he reached the front he saw a man carrying a rock into a museum.

"What is that?" he asked the man next to him.

"Don't really know, but folks are saying it fell out of the sky ten years ago. They're calling it the Moon Rock."

"The Moon Rock?" Shasyu asked.

"Yep. They say it's an actual part of the moon. It's believed to be filled with spirit magic," said the man.

"Well is it?" Shasyu asked.

"How should I know? Do I look like some astronomer?" the man said sarcastically.

"Well you knew everything else," Shasyu said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's 'cause I was reading the brochure." The man handed Shasyu the sheet. Shasyu read it for a while. Suddenly he noticed something that surprised him.

* * *

"Okay now place your hands on the metal plate like this," Jing said, demonstrating.

The students both did exactly what Jing did. "Now close your eyes." She said. "Take a deep breath. Now I want you to hit the metal and feel the vibrations traveling through it."

Both of the students hit the metal and felt for vibrations. "Now can you feel and see the tiny fragments of earth within the metal?" Jing asked.

Keana and Qwuan hit the metal again. "I can feel it." Keana said excitedly.

"Good, now you must bend those fragments in order to bend the metal," Jing said, watching the two smiling.

"Now!"Jing shouted. As the two went to bend the metal, Shaysu came barging through the door. Keana's fist hit the metal, but because she lost focus, she just hurt her hands.

She gritted her teeth as a vibration of pain went from her hand, up her arm, past her shoulder, and down her spine.

"What was that for? You totally threw off our focus!" Qwuan said, looking back at Shaysu.

"Keana, look what I've found." He ran over to her with the sheet of paper.

"What's this?" she asked as Jing and Qwuan came over to look.

"It says, _'Come visit the amazing stone that fell out of the sky ten years ago. The Moon Rock is believed to be a piece of the actual moon. The Moon Rock is also believed to have a connection to Sokka the Brave, because it crashed into the planet the very night he passed'_." Keana's eyes widened as she read.

"This is amazing. This rock is possibly connected to my grandfather!" Keana said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, possibly," Qwuan said.

"It also says that it has spiritual properties," Shaysu said, reading the sheet.

"What do you mean?" Keana asked, ending her little dance.

"What I mean is that every full moon, the Moon Rock glows bright. The energy from this rock gives waterbenders enhanced strength," Shasyu said.

Keana just looked at him with a giant grin. "So, I could become like Super Avatar?"

"No, it means, you could use it to be Super Waterbender," Qwuan said, giving Keana a high five.

"What this means is that you could use the spirit energy from the rock to help you defeat those sandbenders once and for all," said Jing, smiling.

"Exactly," Shasyu agreed.

"Wait, how do we even know this thing is really filled with spiritual energy?" Jing asked.

"We don't, which is why we have to find out," Keana said, running for the door. "Next stop, the Moon Rock."

Shasyu and Jing smacked their foreheads, as Qwuan ran after Keana, jumping up and down.

* * *

Later that day, Keana and the others headed over to the museum to find the exhibit. When they got there the museum guard did not allow them to enter.

"Hey let us in, I've got a date with a rock," Keana said trying to shove past the guard.

"No one is permitted in 'till tomorrow," said the guard.

"Hey whey not?" Qwuan asked.

"Tonight is a full moon and the Moon Rock is going to be glowing," said the guard.

"So what?" Keana said, trying once again to push her way in.

"So, people will try to steal the power of the Moon Rock while it glows." The guard threw Keana back as she landed on her back.

"You don't actually believe this junk do you?" Jing asked, trying to trick him.

"No, but I'm under direct orders to keep anyone from entering," said the guard, glaring at Keana on the ground.

"What, are you supposed to scare me?" Keana said, sticking out her tongue.

Shaysu grabbed her tongue and pulled her away as she tried to fight him off. "Lebb gow." She was trying to say 'let go', but couldn't.

"Fine we'll come back tomorrow," said Jing. "Come on now, let's get out of here."

They all walked away with their heads down, except Keana. She was staring at the man with an evil grin. "I'll see you tomorrow same time, same place," she said while trying to make a muscle to intimidate the guard.

The guard just gave her a strange look.

"I said let's go." Jing earthbended Keana over to her as Keana looked down at her feet surprised.

"Don't ever do that again," Keana said, walking away.

Jing just laughed to herself as she walked behind Keana. "Strange girl."

* * *

The next morning, everyone headed over to the museum. When they got there, they found guards running all over the place. They rushed up to the front door of the museum to talk to the guards.

"Holy snow-gerbils, what happened here?" Keana said, looking around.

"It seems someone broke into the museum last night and stole the Moon Rock," said the guard from yesterday.

"What?" Jing said.

"Do you guys have any idea who could have done such a thing?" Shasyu asked.

"Yes. Last night we spotted this thing breaking into the museum and taking the Moon Rock. Here's a painting of the thief." The guard handed them a wanted poster.

"You said thing, don't you mean person?" Shasyu asked.

"No, look," Jing said, staring at the poster.

There was a painting of a human-shaped rock.

"Whoa. What is that?" Qwuan asked.

"Whatever it was, it must have received the powers of the Moon Rock, because it sent a wave of water at us, from our fountain," the guard said.

"I would have suspected it to be an earthbender in a rock armor, but seeing as how the thing controlled the water it has to be something else," Jing suggested.

"Maybe, it's a moon messenger sent by the moon spirit herself to retrieve part of her," Keana said smiling.

"Please Keana, were trying to think of reasonable explanations," Shasyu said as Keana stuck out her tongue.

"It could happen," she said, folding her arms.

"Well anyway, do you have any ideas of where this thing escaped to?" Jing asked.

"The only thing we have is this over here. Follow me," said the guard.

* * *

The guard led them to the back of the museum. They all gathered around a huge hole in the ground. Jing placed her hand on the ground and closed her eyes. "It seems it goes down for a while."

"Yeah, the thing used it to escape. We'd sent someone down there, but no one is brave enough to go that far down," said the guard as a sweat drop rolled down his face.

"What? You big strong guards are afraid of the dark?" Keana began laughing as Qwuan joined in.

"We're not afraid, we just don't know what's down there. It could be dangerous." The guard suddenly became defensive.

"Chill out. I was just kidding, and of course it's dangerous, a water flinging, rock thingy person is down there," Keana said, pointing down the hole.

"Maybe we should go in," Shasyu suggested.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Keana's face was beginning to look like the guard's.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Shasyu said, smiling.

"No, I'm the Avatar, why should I be afraid of darkness?" Keana said, turning her head and folding her arms.

"Yeah besides, she glows in the dark," Qwuan said with a huge smile on his face. Keana flicked Qwuan's head. "Ow!"

With no warning at all, Jing leapt into the hole. "Hey, wait for us!" Keana was next to jump in.

"I don't know about this," said the guard as he looked into the hole, shivering. Both Qwuan and Shasyu looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement. Next, they pushed the guard into the hole as he screamed in horror. The two guys jumped in after.

* * *

"What was that?" The guard was hiding behind Keana.

"Relax man." Qwuan said. "We know where we're doing."

Jing was leading the way. The gang had been walking for a while now and was getting anywhere. Jing could fell that the tunnel was long, but it was still very far down.

"Why would this rock thing, want to bury this thing so deep?" Shasyu asked.

"Maybe it doesn't want anyone to find it," Keana said.

"Stop," Jing had the gang stop at a fork in the path. There seemed to be glowing crystals that lit up in this area. "I can't tell which is the right way."

"Maybe we should split up," Keana suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Jing. "There are three paths here. Shasyu and Qwuan, you two head down the one to the right." The two boys headed straight into the darkness. "You guard, what's your name?"

"My name is Hue."

"Okay, you and Keana head to the left," Jing said.

"What, why? This girl is a strange one," The guard said, walking over to Jing.

"Hey, that hurts you know." Keana stuck out her tongue at the guard.

"See what I mean?" The guard said.

"Fine, you come with me. Keana you go on ahead." Keana ran down her path. Jing and Hue headed through the middle path and they went off to find the thief.

* * *

"I don't think this thing is going to take us anywhere," Qwuan said, complaining.

"These tunnels wouldn't just be here for nothing. They go somewhere," Shasyu said, following after Qwuan.

"Looks like you're right," Qwuan said, pointing to the open area down below. Shasyu caught up with Qwuan and looked below.

"Wow," Shasyu said. It was a giant room, with giant green crystals growing from the ground and the ceiling. There was a river and a huge crater in the ground.

"Let's go," Shasyu said, sliding down the side of the walls.

The two looked around to the room. They couldn't find any other paths that would lead to here. "Looks like we took the right path," Qwuan said.

"Yup," Shasyu agreed walking over to the giant crater. "This is the place."

"What? What is this place?" Qwuan said, looking around.

"This is where the Battle of Ba Sing Se took place 84 years ago," Shasyu said. "Where Princess Azula won the fight and took over."

"Are you serious?" Qwuan looked down into the crater.

"Yeah."

"Hey, look!"Qwuan pointed over to his left. Shasyu quickly looked over and saw it.

"There it is." Qwuan and Shasyu ran over to the Moon Rock.

"Wait a minute." Shasyu stopped Qwuan from going any further.

"What?" Qwuan asked.

"This is too easy." Shasyu pulled out an arrow and looked around. He then shot his arrow near the rock. Nothing happened.

"See, we're fine," Qwuan said, grabbing the rock. This was his mistake. "Whoa!" He shouted as a steam of water splashed him away.

Shasyu quickly aimed an arrow at Qwuan's attacker. It was the rock thief. "I thought I would never meet you in person," Shasyu said.

The thief made or rock, just watched him closely in a fighting stance. Qwuan got up and walked over to Shasyu, getting ready to fight also. The thief launched water at the two guys. Qwuan bended up some earth to block. As Qwuan dropped the shield, Shasyu launched an arrow. The thief used its rock armor to block it. The thief then tossed boulders at them as Qwuan crumbled the rocks. Qwuan then sent a column of earth at the enemy. The thief smashed the column and sent a wave of water. Shasyu grabbed onto Qwuan's shirt and stuck an arrow into the ground as the water collapsed over them. When the water washed away, Qwuan stood up and put his hands in the air, then thrust them toward the ground making crystals rain from the ceiling. The thief stopped the crystals in mid air and attached them to itself. This time the crystal armor on the thief revealed a woman like figure.

"That thing is a she!" Qwuan yelled.

"Yeah looks like _she _is an earthbender!" Shasyu yelled back.

The thief ran toward the two guys and grabbed the Moon Rock. Shasyu shot an arrow at the thief, but it deflected off the armor. As the thief ran toward the same exit that Shasyu and Quan used to enter the camber, she took one last look back. As her eyes met Shasyu's, he paused from attacking her. She then looked forward and ran through the tunnel.

"Shasyu what are you doing? Let's go!" Qwuan said, running after the thief. Shasyu didn't move. "What is it?"

"I know who that is," Shasyu said, running past Qwuan and into the tunnel.

* * *

A little later, Qwuan and Shasyu, Jing and Hue, and Keana met back up at the fork of the tunnel. "So, did you guys find anything?" Keana said, looking at her friends.

"Yeah I found exactly what I was looking for," Shasyu said, walking up to Keana.

"Hey what are you doing?" Keana asked as Shasyu reached his hand in her pocket. What Shasyu pulled out shocked everyone.

"The Moon Rock?" Jing said. Keana suddenly took a few steps back and dropped her head.

"Why Keana?" Qwuan said. Everyone waited for an answer, but Keana remained silent.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you," said Hue as he walked over to Keana with metal cuffs.

Keana bended up a wall of earth and tunneled under ground. No one stopped her from leaving, but instead ran for the exit hoping to find out where she went.

* * *

The gang ran and climbed out of the tunnel and began searching the town, but had no luck in finding her. Jing finally decided they should return home, and maybe she would also return. Even though everyone headed home, Shasyu stayed out looking for her. Shasyu spent all night looking all over Ba Sing Se, but began to wonder if she was still in the city. Shasyu suddenly heard what sounded like rocks skipping across the water. Shasyu walked toward the sound, finding himself at a lake known as Lake Laogai.

Shasyu found Keana bending rocks across the water. He quietly walked up to her, without making a sound.

"I know you're there, Shasyu," Keana said softly.

"How did you...?"

"Toph's technique," she interrupted.

"Oh yeah." He said walking next to her. He watched silently as she stared out into the water as if he wasn't there.

"Keana, you have to take that rock back to the museum. Stealing it wasn't the right way, you know that, right.?" Shasyu asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No. I need it," she said, still staring at the lake.

"Why?" he asked.

"With this I can finally defeat Vaunon, I can finally avenge Toph and all the other people Vaunon has hurt," she said, suddenly raising her voice.

"I see. Keana you don't need the rock to defeat Vaunon. You have that strength all by yourself," he said, walking in front of her as she turned her head.

"No, I'm weak. Every time we fight Vaunon and his lackies something always goes wrong. I'm just sick of it." She was now looking in his eyes as she began to cry.

"Keana, you were always stronger than Vaunon, but he always uses his cowardly tricks, that's all," Shasyu said.

"Yeah well they all worked. Besides, how are we going to stop him with a giant army at his side?" Keana wiped away her tears.

"We'll stop him. Just, Qwuan, you, and me. And even if things get tough, we'll fight by your side till the end. I won't let you face these guys alone," Shasyu said, smiling.

Keana began to blush as she smiled back at him. She then walked up closer to him giving him a gentle hug. "Thank you, Shasyu. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side at the final battle." Keana held him tight.

Shasyu closed his eyes as he hugged her back.

Still hugging Shasyu, Keana looked over his shoulder to see the moon spirit, standing over the water. Keana's eyes opened wide as the beautiful white spirit shined her light down at them.

* * *

_There is a lot of things in this chapter I didn't plan, but just popped into my head last minute. _

_**Edited By: Orgo**_


	17. Chapter 16: Questions and Half Answers

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter Sixteen:_ Questions and Half Answers

Morning came over Ba Sing Se. Both Keana and Shasyu remained at Lake Laogai. They fell asleep watching the moon. Keana was just getting up as she felt the warmth of the sun beaming down on her. Keana sat up from the ground and looked around. She almost forgot where she was for a minute. She looked over to her left where Shasyu was sleeping with his back turned. Keana was a few feet away from him, closer to the water. She stood up and walked over to the water letting the tides wet her feet. She stuck her hand into her pocket to find that the moon rock had gone missing.

"What where did it go?" Keana panicked as she looked all around her.

"I took it back while you were sleeping," Shasyu said, standing up. Keana didn't respond, but just turned her attention back out to the lake. Shasyu walked over to her.

"Are you ready to head back?" he asked. Keana looked back at him, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Why not?" he asked.

"They want me arrested." she replied.

"I'm sure with the Moon Rock back in their museum, everything will be just fine." Shasyu turned around as he heard someone heading their way. Keana turned around to see who it was.

Qwuan and Jing came from behind a hill as they spotted Keana and Shasyu walking their way. "Hey guys!" Qwuan jumped down from the hill, running over to them.

"How did you guys find us?" Keana asked.

"We felt around," Jing said.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Keana said, rubbing her head with tiredness.

"Are you okay?" Jing asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keana sat back on the ground, as did everyone, but Jing.

"We have to think about what we are going to do next," Shasyu said.

"I know we have a huge army to face and no back up," Qwuan said, pulling his hair.

"Maybe we can get help with the king's forces," Shasyu suggested.

"No," Keana said. "This is our battle, we can't risk other peoples lives."

"Keana, they're not just coming to face us, they are coming to take down Ba Sing Se. The king will want to defend his home," said Jing.

Keana looked over to Jing. "You're right."

"Anyway, I'll go head to the palace to get the king's permission. You three should get going soon," Jing said.

"Why should we be leaving?" asked Qwuan.

"Lake Laogai has recently become a place where families come to relax and it's about that time when they start showing up." Jing said, beginning to walk away. Just as she said this, the gang could hear someone coming from over the hills.

"Look daddy, this place is empty!" They heard a little girl shout as she ran for the sand. Her parents came after her.

"I have an idea," Keana said.

"What is it?" Qwuan asked.

"Why don't we spend a day here relaxing at Lake Laogai?" Keana said excitedly.

"Keana, we should be training." Shasyu said.

"Exactly. This is the perfect place to train. There is water and earth to bend." Keana began shadow boxing the air.

"That sounds great." Jing said, walking away. "I'll see the rest of you later. Have fun."

Both Keana and Qwuan rushed down to the water. "Kids," Shasyu sighed, as if he was so much older than them.

* * *

Shasyu aimed his arrows at Keana while she got into her octopus form. He began shooting multiple arrows at her as she grabbed them all and tossed them aside. Qwuan and Keana practiced using earth armor and Shasyu helped them to learn hand-to-hand combat. Keana bended ice disks and tossed them at Shasyu while he shot them in mid-air. The team was training vigorously. They had to if they had any intentions for finally stopping Vaunon once and for all.

Dozens of people relaxing at Lake Laogai all began watching them with excitement. To them it was like watching a show and they loved it. They began cheering, making the gang feel a little awkward, but they continued their training anyway. The next thing they knew, they had people coming up to them asking to train with them. Shasyu thought it was a good idea to fight someone she didn't know. "It's good to pick up technique from different people," he said.

Shasyu had Keana try and fight a few people at once, because he was sure she would be in that kind of situation eventually. As they all came charging at her she created a small wave of water and send it their way. Some began to run, but some stood their ground. The earthbenders created a giant wall of earth and send it her way. Keana's face suddenly went from confident to _'I'm doomed'_. She ran toward the earth wall and crashed right through it with her bending. She then created an earth board and headed for them. Just as she went to make her attack, she felt a giant gust of wind blowing her backward. She tried holding herself as she looked up to see who it was.

She saw a young boy about her age twirling a pair of nunchaku. They twirling nunchaku created a heavy wind that blew her into the water. Keana bended herself out of the water with an angry look on her face.

"Alright, where is he?" she said, looking around. The boy raised his hand.

"I'm right here," said the boy with confidence. Keana charged up to him and put her finger to his chest.

"Okay, buddy what's your problem?" she said, poking him aggressively.

"What's your problem?" he asked back.

"You just airbended me thirty feet backward into the water, that's my problem," she said, pausing after she said this. The boy began to smile. Keana's eyes suddenly lit up. "You're an airbender." She suddenly had the biggest smile on her face.

"That's right, a wandering nomad, free to go where ever I choose," he said.

"What's your name?" Keana asked.

"Tenkuu." the boy said.

"I'm Keana. I'm the Avatar," Keana said with pride.

"I know, we're cousins." Keana's jaw suddenly dropped.

"Wait, what?" she didn't understand. Shasyu and Qwuan walked up to them.

"Hey, that was amazing what you did back there. She was like, _grrr_, them you were all like, _swish_. Knocked her right on her back," Qwuan said with excitement.

"Shut up," she said, punching him in the head.

"So, an airbender with a pair of nunchaku. Why is that?" Shasyu asked.

"Hey, I didn't ask you why you have a bow, did I?" Tenkuu asked.

"I like shooting arrows." Shasyu said emotionlessly.

"Oh well, the staff wasn't doing it for me," Tenkuu said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who cares about weapons, how are we related?" Keana was anxious to know.

"Well, all present day airbenders descend from Avatar Aang and the Mighty Katara. You're the great granddaughter of Sokka the Brave and Katara is his sister and..." All of this was confusing Keana.

"I thought Sokka was your grandfather," Qwuan asked.

"He's my great grandfather, but I always just called him grandpa," Keana explained to him.

"Oh." Qwuan walked away as soon as two beach girls walked by. "Hello."

"How come you don't have any arrows?" Shasyu asked.

"Sheesh, lay off man," Tenkuu walked over next to Keana.

"Hey Keana, you've been training all day. Let's go swimming, race ya," Tenkuu took one giant leap toward the water. Keana went to follow after, but Shasyu grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" she asked, turning around.

"Keana, there's something not right about this guy," Shasyu said, concerned.

"What do you mean?" Keana asked.

"I mean an airbender... he has no arrows, no staff, hair, and he's miles away from any Air Temples. Keana, what if there is a reason for this?" Shasyu explained.

"Shasyu, my friend." Keana put her arm around him comfortably. "You need to relax. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation why. For now, let's go cool off," Keana said, perfectly relaxed. Shasyu wasn't sure about him, but he only listened to her. He claimed to be family.

"Fine, but he have to get back to training later." Shasyu walked over to the water. As he walked away, Keana mocked him with her hand.

_"Blah, blah blah,"_ she said in her mind.

Everyone was having fun at Lake Laogai. Keana was getting to know her cousin, Shasyu was playing volleyball, and even though Qwuan got repeatedly rejected he kept his spirit high. As the sun began to set, Jing was on her way back to the lake. Most people went home, but the gang, plus Tenkuu, stayed, waiting for Jing to return. "So, what's it like at an Air Temple?" Keana asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I mean there's family there, but everyone is so controlling," Tenkuu said, looking down at the sand.

"Is that why you left?" Shasyu asked.

"Yeah. We couldn't do anything we wanted. We had to follow some stupid monk code and I wasn't all for that." Tenkuu lied back in the sand. "I never received my arrows, because of that."

"So, you're not a master then?" Shasyu asked.

"Man, what's with all these questions?" Tenkuu asked, looking over to him.

"Nothing. I just know what it's like to leave home for your own path." Shasyu looked away.

"What do you mean?" Keana asked Shasyu.

"Nothing." Shasyu stood up and walked away.

"Hey wait up!" Qwuan got up to follow after him. Just as Keana and Tenkuu stood up, Jing had just arrived on Luna.

"Luna!" Keana ran over to her bird as Luna ran toward her. Luna tackled her to the ground, licking her ceaselessly.

"Awesome," Tenkuu said, admiring the giant bird. "Does she bite?"

"Not at all." As Tenkuu petted Luna, Jing gave him a strange look.

"You know, you look strangely familiar," Jing said, checking him out.

"Tenkuu's an airbender from the..." Keana paused, because she didn't know exactly where he was from.

"I'm from the Southern Temple," Tenkuu said, pointing at himself.

"I've got it now. You look exactly like Avatar Aang," Jing said, snapping her fingers.

Tenkuu smacked his forehead. "Trust me, I've heard that plenty of time from the monks."

"Why do you call them monks, can't you just call them mom and dad?" Keana asked.

"Well, even though we are related, we're not allowed to know what relation we have to each other, only that we are all family," Tenkuu explained.

"All these rules are confusing me." Keana dropped backward, lying on the ground.

"Everything confuses you," Shasyu said, teasing her. She didn't say anything, but she did give him a dirty look.

"Anyway, I've been to the palace to talk to the king. He agreed to fight by our side, under one condition," Jing said.

Everyone stood up in excitement. "What's the condition?" Keana asked.

Jing took a deep breath and gulped as she prepared to tell them. "The king is turning sixteen tomorrow and wants Keana's hand in marrige," Jing said regrettably. Everyone stood in shock. Qwuan's mouth hung open, Shasyu's eyes opened wide, and Keana was passed out on the floor with foam coming from her mouth.

* * *

_Last chapter for now. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be able to update for a while. BUT I will plan out new chapters on my laptop so by the time I come back there will be at least two more chapters. Leave me reviews for when I come back. _

_**Edited By: Orgo**_


	18. Chapter 17: Royalty

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter Seventeen: Royalty_

"Keana, calm down," said Qwuan, catching up with Keana.  
Keana was heading to the royal palace. She couldn't believe what the king asked for. She didn't even know the guy and he already wanted to get married!

"No, I have a few words for this king." Keana had her teeth gritted and her fist clutched like she was ready to beat the king's face in.

"Keana you need to cool off. If you are going to speak to the king, you need to calm down." Jing grabbed her hand as Keana took a deep breath.

"You're right...then I kick his butt." Keana ran for the palace.

"She's a menace," said Jing.

"Hey if I was her, I would do the same," Shasyu said, walking from behind Jing.

"Well we should at least be there when she pounds his face into the ground," Qwuan said, throwing his fist up into the air.

Tenkuu and Qwuan ran to catch up with Keana. Tenkuu did a small air leap, excited to see some action.

"State your purpose," said a royal guard.

"You king is expecting me," Keana said angrily.

"Your name?" asked the other guard.

"Avatar Keana."

"Very well." The guard stepped aside to let her in. Just then the rest of the gang caught up with them. It was too late—Keana was already inside and the gang was not allowed in.  
A guard escorted Keana to a dining room where the king would eventually join her.

* * *

"Okay, where is the king of rocks?" Keana still had the look in her eyes, ready to punch him the first chance she got.

"Sit here, he should be joining you soon." The guard pulled back a chair as Keana sat down. The table she sat at was full of the best food in the Earth Kingdom.  
Keana waited for the guard to leave the room and quickly got up to find the king.

"Okay, not this way." She began sneaking through hallways, looking into every room she could find. She had little trouble dodging the guards, so after several minutes, she came to another divergence in the hallways. "This is the only place I haven't checked." As Keana went to turn the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Hey...hello." Keana looked into the eyes of the person and she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"Hello, you must be the Avatar. I am King Shao of the Earth Kingdom," said a young man standing in front of Keana. "And what is your name again?" he asked kindly.

Keana just stared at him for a while as he patiently waited for an answer. "Um...it's a...maybe...no wait...the...blah..." She couldn't believe she forgot her own name.

"Is it Keana?" he asked.

"No that's not it," she said continuing her guesses. "No! Wait that's it, you're right," Keana said realizing what he said. "It is a hard name to remember."

"I'm sure, I didn't remember it right away," said the king, trying to make her feel better about her mistake.

Keana looked down as it became awkwardly silent. "So, you wanted to talk," Keana said, blushing.

"Yes, Keana—no, Avatar Keana, I would be glad to lend you my forces if you were to allow me to take your hand in marriage." Shao grabbed her hand, making her heart begin to beat even faster and her palms became sweaty.

* * *

"Let us in! We deserve our freedom to walk where we please! We deserve the change to walk these grounds of the royal palace as did my great grandfather Avatar Aang!" Tenkuu thought that preaching to the guards would help them in to see Keana, but his plan wasn't working.

"You know Tenkuu, Avatar Aang actually fought his way in, he wasn't invited in," said Shasyu, sitting on a staircase outside.

"Then we shall fight." Tenkuu pulled out his nunchaku and began twirling them, creating heavy winds.

"I didn't mean _we_should fight!" Shasyu said, screaming over the sound of the wind.

"Oh." Tenkuu put his weapon away as Keana walked out of the palace.

"Keana's back," Qwuan said, jumping from his seat. They ran over to her to hear what happened.

"Well, did you give him the ol' one-two to the face?" Shasyu asked.

"No actually, we came to an agreement," she said.

The gang leaned in closer for answer. "We are to be married in three days." Keana said, hoping to get congratulations. Everyone just stared and watched, hoping she would eventually tell them that she was just kidding.

"You did what!?" Qwuan yelled out.

"Come on Keana, I know you're strange, but you're not stupid," Shasyu said, clenching his fists.

"What do you mean? We have an army behind us now." Keana pointed to the guard picking his nose.

"If this is what you have to do, then we don't need a stupid army. We'll fight the sandbenders ourself," Shasyu said, walking closer to her.

"Now _you_don't understand, we can't fight an army by ourselves, we're just four kids and an old woman." Jing placed her hands on her hips in annoyance as Keana said this.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Jing placed her hand on Keana's shoulder. "Keana made a decision for the better of the Earth Kingdom. As the Avatar it is her duty to do whatever it takes to protect the world. She made her choice and now you have to make your choice to stand by her on the day of the battle." Everyone remained silent as Jing gave her speech.

"I know you guys wouldn't like my decision, but it's what has to be done," Keana said, dropping her head. Jing pulled Keana in for a hug as Qwuan joined in. Tenkuu smiled for her, but Shasyu glared at the royal palace.

* * *

Later that day, the king welcomed them in. They had a huge feast and comfortable rooms to sleep in. Jing was enjoying the wonderful tea that the servants were glad to bring her, whenever she asked. Qwuan was checking out the kitchen where he found dozens of chefs cooking meals. Tenkuu found where the guards kept there weapons and played around a bit. Luna was finally getting the massage that she deserved all along. Keana was spending most of her time with the king, mostly staring at his face, as he showed her around the palace. Shasyu wandered off on his own somewhere in the palace. He found a balcony and remained there, staring out at the moon. Keana wondered where he disappeared to after her walk with the king, so she went looking for him.

After searching everywhere, Keana finally found Shasyu. "Hey," she said softly. He looked back at her, but did not respond. "I don't understand why you're so upset. You know I have to do this."

"No...you don't. Keana I know you think this is a good idea, but it's not."

"Not a good idea? It's the only way we can defeat those sandbenders. We need the king's forces." Keana began to raise her voice a little.

"We don't need the king's forces if the cost is your freedom!" Shasyu yelled toward her.

"What do you mean...my freedom?"

"Being royalty isn't good. You always have to do what you're told, everyone is always on you about safety, and you can't make any of your own decisions." Shasyu turned back around to face the moon.

"How would you know about royalty?" she asked.

"Because...I'm...I'm prince of the Fire Nation." Shasyu dropped his head as his heart dropped into his stomach.

Keana was shocked. She couldn't believe it. "The prince?" Shasyu turned toward her to see her reaction. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was banished." Shasyu took a step closer.

"For what? What did you do?" Keana took a step backward.

"I...burned my father...badly." Shasyu was trying to hold back his tears.

"What...why?" Keana noticed his tears slowly coming down his eyes.

"It was an accident. We were training and I let my anger get the best of me. My father never liked me anyway, because of my lack of firebending skills. He took this as a reason to get rid of me." Shasyu finally began to cry without hesitation. "My own father!"

Keana began to feel sympathy and walked up to him, holding him close as he let out all his pain. Keana too began crying for the pain of her friend. "I'm so sorry Shasyu, but I have to do this."

"I understand your reasons, I just don't want you to regret this in the end." Shasyu wiped his tears as he pulled back.

"Thank you for understanding." Keana walked away from the balcony as Shasyu sat on the ground. He looked up at the sky to think to himself.

* * *

As Keana slowly walked to the lower level of the palace, she ran into Tenkuu and Qwuan running around. "Keana, this place is so awesome!" Qwuan said, earthbening himself into the air.

"Yeah, I hope you really go through with this wedding. You know I mean for the fight of course, not the fact that he has lots of stuff and you totally want him," Tenkuu said, hoping she didn't catch on to what he said.

"What! I don't like him, even if he has the most amazing green eyes that I've ever seen," she said has her eyes lit up.

"No, of course not," Tenkuu said sarcastically.

"You better watch yourself buddy, you haven't been with us long enough to make jokes like that." Keana had her finger pointed her finger in his face as he arched backward.

"Lady Avatar, King Shao would like to have a word with you in the back room," said the servant, bowing to her.

Keana followed her to the king and the servant walked away to leave them in peace.

"Keana, you do not know how much this means to me that you have agreed to marry me." Shao was facing out at the night sky from a window, but turned to face her.

"Actually, I..."

"For so long I've been alone. My parents were assassinated when I was young and I grew up alone." Shao walked up to Keana.

"Oh, I had no idea." Keana lowered her head.

"That's why I am so happy that we can be together, and I will have someone to care for as you will for me." Shao pulled out a Water Tribe necklace. Keana was surprised. "I know you're Water Tribe, so I had this made for you as soon as you agreed."

"Thanks." Keana looked down at the ground as he put it around her neck.

"There we go," Shao said as she turned to face him. Shao placed his hand under her chin as he tilted her head so that she was looking him in the eye. As he began to lean inward for a kiss, Keana pulled back.

"Well, would you look at that! It's very late out and I should be going to bed." Keana began to yawn and stretch her arms.

"Right, then you should be off to bed. Good night then," Shao said, smiling, as Keana walked out of the room.

When Keana got out of his sight she took a deep breath, as she felt her knees shaking. She placed her hand on the necklace and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"How much longer till we reach Ba Sing Se?" asked Arba.

"Be patient, we'll be there on time," said Vaunon as he rubbed his shoulder, where Shasyu shot him. "Soon Ba Sing Se will fall to the ground and the Avatar will finally be destroyed."

"No. Not destroyed...not yet." The mysterious waterbender came from the shadows. "Not yet." He looked out toward the open desert as he smiled.

* * *

_You wanted Shasyu's past well here it is. If it wasn't enough, don't worry more will be revealed about him. Keana getting married...WHOA, wait a minute!_

_**Edited By: Ogro**_


	19. Chapter 18: Relations and Revelations

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter Eighteen: Relations and Revelations_

"This is it, Keana. This is your last chance to train before we face the sandbenders." Tenkuu and Keana were sitting up on a hill alone, during sunrise. Tenkuu was trying to help her calm her mind, but she had too much to think about.

"Sit still!" Tenkuu yelled as she kept twitching.

"It's hard to. My back isn't used to being this straight." Keana threw herself backward and stared up at the sky.

"You may be prepared for this physically, but you need to be prepared mentally too," Tenkuu said, which she took as a sign to sit up, sighing.

"Fine, let's do this then."

Keana sat straight upward, closing her eyes. "Take deep breaths, calm your mind, and clear your thoughts." Keana made sure to follow all of Tenkuu's instructions. Normally she would mess around during practice, but this wasn't a time to kid around.

Keana continued breathing slowly as her mind cleared little by little. The only thought she couldn't get out her head was Toph.

"Forget your fears, forget your pain, but think about what drives you to fight. Think about the reason that you are fighting for and put all your focus on that."

Keana thought about her reasons one by one. She thought of the Water Tribe, the people Vaunon harmed, and her friends. "It's not enough to be destined to save the world, but you have to want to save the world. Without the will to fight, you'll lose all the battles to come. Keep in mind the people you want to protect, and the strength to save them will be yours."

She took one last breath as she felt the heat of the sun rising on her back. Suddenly her eyes began to glow and she was lost in thoughts. "Keana what happened?" Tenkuu noticed she wasn't responding to him and saw her eyes. "Wow, what I did I do to you?" Tenkuu panicked for a second, but remembered the Avatar State. "Oh yeah, that's right." Tenkuu sat in front of her watching her, waiting until she regained consciousness.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Keana looked around to find Avatar Aang standing in front of her.

"Hello again, Keana." Aang stood smiling at her.

"Aang! Where am I?"

"You're in the Spirit World."

"Why am I here? Did I die from to much thinking?"

"No, an old friend is here to speak with you." Aang stepped aside as he pointed to Toph standing behind him.

"Hey, Keana." Toph walked up to her.

Tears began to fall from Keana's eyes. She couldn't believe it. "Toph, is it really you?"

"Yes, and for the first time, I can see that it's you." Keana noticed the change in Toph's eyes.

"You...you can see?"

"Yes, I can. I'm glad that I finally get to see the faces of the people that have been close to me my entire life," she said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, Toph. I'm just glad that you found peace here in the Spirit World."

"Now it's time to speak of the real reason you are here," said Aang.

"You have one day left till the big fight and you must be ready," said Toph.

"I am ready, I have an army behind me, but at one cost." Keana looked to the ground.

"We know about the marriage," Aang said.

"It's the only way I'm going to defeat Vaunon once and for all." Keana clutched her fist. She was tired of talking of the subject.

"Numbers do not win a battle, Keana. I've learned that myself." Aang looked over to Toph and back to Keana.

"They do help, though. How are five people going to stop an army?" Keana asked with a wily grin.

"Keana you already have an army behind you. Your friends are more than enough to stop Vaunon and his men," Aang said, which made Keana look at him directly. "You also have over a thousand lives on your side... past lives, of course."

"You mean the Avatar State? I don't want to rely on that power, it's scary."

"Of course it is, but if you have the will to control it, it becomes a great weapon to help you save the world," Toph added.

"I'm not sure how to even go in the Avatar State."

"None of us did at first, but we all kept focus on our goal and achieved greatness."

"Trust in your friends and yourself Keana, and you will find the strength you need to win the day." Toph placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can save the world, Keana, for you have done it a thousand times before." Aang felt good to finally say those words as the previous Avatar said to him.

"You're right, but what about this marriage? I already agreed to marry the guy and it would crush him if I say no, after everything he's done."

"Keana you must follow your heart on this one. If you feel something for this king then go along with it, but if you feel he is not the one for you then you have no choice, but to break his heart." Toph wiped away Keana's tears as they came down slowly.

"No one has ever liked me like he does, what if this is how it's supposed to be?" Keana asked, looking away into the misty void.

"Then it will happen...in time, but for now you must focus on the journey ahead, and the one you love will be waiting for you when it's all over. If someone really cares for you that kind of way, then the marriage can wait." Aang placed his hand on her other shoulder.

"Thank you, guys. You helped me so much. I need to get back, but how?" Keana looked around.

Aang and Toph laughed to themselves. "I will send you back, only if you are ready to do what must be done to restore balance to the world."

Aang placed his hand on her forehead as his tattoos began to glow. "I'm ready." Before she knew it, she felt a slightly dizzying sensation, and a moment later, she felt the wind on her back and the sunlight on her face again. She opened her eyes.

Keana quickly leaped from the ground and saw Tenkuu lying down asleep in front of her. "Tenkuu, get up, we have to continue our training," she said with renewed feeling.

* * *

After a long day of learning evasive maneuvers from Tenkuu and smashing rocks with Qwuan and Jing, Keana was heading into her room to lie down.

"I'm exhausted." She sat on the bed to find a letter with a panda lily attached to it.

_Dear Keana,_

_By the time you would have this letter I should already be gone.  
I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you on your big wedding day, but I just couldn't stand to watch you throw away everything we've worked hard for, for some guy you knew for a day. I know I promised to stick by your side in the final fight, but how can I keep a promise when you can't keep your own? You made a pledge to travel the world and restore balance, but you can't do that if you're trapped in a throne room with "his royal highness." I loved hearing tales of the Avatar from my grandfather, but your tale is ending too soon. I'm sorry. Goodbye._

_Your friend, Shasyu_

Keana's heart was broken and she nearly felt herself breaking down and crying. Her best friend was gone. She thought that they would stick together till the end, but she felt she ruined it by this marriage. She picked up the panda lily and sniffed it. Suddenly she remembered back in Gaoling on Flower Day. Shasyu left the anonymous letter. He was the one replacing Toph's flower everyday.

* * *

"He's gone," Keana said, walking slowly into Jing's bedroom.

"What? Who is?" the old woman asked.

"Shasyu. He just packed up and left." Keana felt tears coming on, but tried to hold them back.

Jing walked up to her, giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Now we're one person short for an army." She stepped back from Jing. "It's all my fault, I should have thought this through."

"No, you did your best. Shasyu made his choice, but we can still defeat Vaunon together."

"No, not without him..."

"Keana I want you to sit with me." Jing led Keana to her bed where she had a box stuffed under a pillow.

"What is this?" she asked, opening the box. Keana found an old painting of Toph and Jing, with one other woman standing beside them.

"Hey, it's you and Toph, but who's this other woman? She looks so familiar."

Jing smiled as she waited for Keana to figure it out. Her eyes shot open as she gazed at the painting. "This is...this is my mother."

Jing nodded her head in agreement. "What is my mother doing with you two?" Keana asked, shooting up from her seat.

"Keana, you already know that I am the daughter of Toph the Great, but what you didn't know is that the woman standing next to us is actually...my daughter." Keana couldn't believe her ears. She slowly sat down as she felt her knees getting weak and her eyes watering.

"So...you're saying that...that you're...my grandmother?" Keana was finding it hard to speak clearly.

"Yes...I am," Jing said, feeling relieved and happy.

"I don't get it. How?" she demanded.

"My daughter fell in love with your father. Your father is the second grandson of Sokka the Brave." Jing stood up.

"I'm so confused, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, Keana, before you join another family, I wanted you to know your roots. My side of the family, at least." Jing hugged her granddaughter closely as Keana tried to take it all in.

"Is that why Toph cared for me so much?"

"Yes, she loved you very much, but never got the chance to see you grow up, until now."

"So many things are happening in one day, I don't know if I can take it." Keana placed her hand on her forehead as she felt sick to her stomach.

"You're not even married yet, and you are already having more stress than you can handle," Jing said, laughing gently.

"Yeah, about that wedding, I'm not sure if I can go through with it."

"Whatever you decide, I'll be there by your side."

"What are you, a poet?" Keana said, grinning.

"See? Now that's the Keana I know. You just need to rest for today. You have a big day tomorrow, for you are to be married early in the morning, before Vaunon arrives," Jing suggested.

"Yeah you're right. I'll go head to sleep now. Goodnight...grandma." Keana felt weird saying that, but it made Jing feel happy.

* * *

"Excited for tomorrow?" asked a servant.

"Of course I am, I'm marrying the Avatar," said Shao.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked a second question.

"Who cares about love? With the Avatar as my wife and me as the Earth King, I can pretty much do whatever I please." King Shao walked out toward his balcony to look at the night sky.

"What about the battle tomorrow?"

"I'll have my troops ready to defend Ba Sing Se, and I will also be there to fight for my kingdom." Shao raised his fist in glory.

"It will interesting to see you battle alongside your new wife."

"No, she must not participate in the fight. If she does she might get hurt and that will ruin everything," Shao said angrily.

"But she's been training for this day and night."

"Let her believe what she wants, but when the day comes I want you to have a group of guards protecting her while we fight." Shao turned to face his favorite servant.

"Yes, your highness." The servant bowed to him and left him at peace.

"Soon everything will be my way and with Keana by my side, I can even take the other Nations for myself," Shao thought to himself as a smile on his face grew with every second.

* * *

**XD **_Two chapters left you guys. The final chapters are going to take some time in order to make sure that it's worty of being called a finale. So be patient and leave me any questions that you may have. Please review as soon as you can, because Keana needs your support to defeat Vaunon_.

**_Edited By: Ogro_**


	20. Chapter 19: The Wedding

_**Book One: Sand**_

_Chapter: The Wedding_

"This is it," said Jing. "The big day."

"I know. I don't feel so good." Keana placed her hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach, feeling herself gag.

"You just need to relax Keana." Jing poured Keana a cup of water and handed it to her. Keana smacked the cup out her hand and grabbed the jug and gulped down the entire thing. "Well, how do you feel now?"

"Like I need to find a bathroom... and quick!" Keana ran from her room into the halls of the royal palace.

* * *

"Everything must be perfect! No, that does not go there! Get this out of my sight!" Shao's servants were working hard to put in the finishing touches to the wedding. He also had prepared an army of soldiers waiting at the walls of Ba Sing Se. Even if Shao was a king, that didn't stop him from becoming an earthbender. Most kings of Ba Sing Se never even learned how to throw a punch.

"How are things with the Avatar?" he asked a female servant.

"She's cooperating so far. She loves the dress you had made for her. I was curious, my Lord, where do you get your Water Tribe material?"

"That, my friend, is none of you business." Shao walked off with a disturbing grin on his face.

* * *

"I hate this dress, it's driving me crazy!" Keana was scratching all over.

"Well, it does look uncomfortable, but it's a wedding gown, that's how it's supposed to be." Jing laughed to herself as Keana went ballistic.

"Where did he even get Water Tribe material for it?"

"Beats me, he's a powerful king, where does he get any of his things?" Jing said as a servant walked into the room.

Keana felt awkward as she was standing in a very uncomfortable position in order to scratch herself, just as a servant walked in. The servant gave her a strange look, as she glared back.

"What do you want?" she asked quickly.

"The wedding is about to begin. It must be over quickly if the Earth Kingdom is to fight soon." The servant bowed and walked from the room.

"Oh how romantic, a wedding that takes place within ten minutes." Keana threw her flowers to the ground and stopped on them. "Uh oh! I don't think I should have, um...I need more flowers!"

* * *

Shao was in his room, getting dressed. He couldn't wait to finally have the Avatar as his wife and everything he planned would be fulfilled. Little did he know, something unexpected was about to happen.

"That's some fancy clothes you got there." Shao turned swiftly to face a voice from behind him.

"How did you...what are you doing in here?" Shao was startled by an unfamiliar face.

"If I were you, I wouldn't call the guards." The man came in through the balcony.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Shao walked slowly toward the exit, watching the man talk to him.

"By the time they get here, you'd be dead. Now listen carefully." The man walked closer to Shao. Shao closed the door to his room.

"What do you want?" Shao said, showing fear in his eyes.

"I have a plan, a plan in which you will have what you want and so will I." The man had a mask covering half his face, hiding his smile as he presented his idea.

"What did you have in mind?" Shao sat down to listen to what the man had to say. While the two discussed the man's idea, someone else was listening from outside a window.

* * *

_"Okay, Keana... breathe, breathe...wait, I forgot how! Oh no, I I need air!"_Keana was beginning to panic as she slowly walked down the aisle toward Shao.

"Keana, breathe," Jing whispered from behind her. Keana began to inhale as the veins in her head started beating faster. From the side lines Qwuan and Tenkuu were waving to her. She smiled at them, but kept her focus on the aisle. She didn't want to trip and embarrass herself. There were hundreds of upper class Earth Kingdom families at the wedding and she didn't want them thinking she was some kind of weirdo, even if that was what she was. She looked straight up ahead as she approached Shao. He was smiling back at her, but she still felt like something was wrong.

* * *

"Check it out, Keana's walking up the aisle!" said Tenkuu.

"Whoa! That's Keana? Nice dress," Qwuan said, sweating.

"Watch it man, that's my cousin," Tenkuu said, kidding with him. The two began to laugh as an adult smacked them on the head to shut them up.

"Oh look, she's looking this way." Tenkuu and Qwuan began waving to her.

"Did she see us?" Qwuan said, hopping up and down. Tenkuu was fifteen years old and taller than Qwuan, so he could see more than Qwuan could.

"She smiled, she saw us!" Tenkuu said as they high-fived.

* * *

Keana watched as Shao signed a wedding scroll. Keana could fell her heart beating faster and faster the longer she waited. Soon, Shao was finished and it was Keana's turn to sign. She wondered if she remembered how to write. _"Of course I can write. What was I thinking?"_she thought to herself. Keana looked through the wedding vows written on the scroll, leading her eyes to Shao's signature. She took a deep breath as she reached for the brush. Just as the brush reached the scroll the paper flew from her hands. Everyone leaped from their seats as they looked around to see what happened.

"What was that?" Shao asked aggressively. Keana looked around to find the scroll and what she saw shocked her. The scroll was pinned to the wall with a knife, which had a piece of paper tied around the hilt. Shao ran over to the knife and grabbed it from the wall furiously, reading the piece of paper. As he read it, Keana looked around, trying to find the person who threw the knife.

Shao crumpled up the sheet in anger. "What happened, what did it say?" she asked.

"Nothing important." Shao turned her attention away from the balled up paper on the ground.

"I want to know what it said." Keana quickly bent down to pick it up and open it. Shao just glared at her as she read the paper. "Is this true, Shao?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"What, are you going to believe some random sheet of paper over me?" Keana looked at him in the eye, seeing his upsetting face. "You've got to be kidding me? I gave you everything and you're going to believe in a lie!"

As Shao grabbed her hand to force her to sign the vows, Tenkuu blew him backward, knocking him to the ground. Just then, Earth Kingdom guards came over to protect the king. As they tossed boulders at him, Qwuan jumped out in front of the airbender and created an earth wall. The audience began to run in all directions in a panic. They all headed for the exit. Shao got up from the ground and Keana whipped up some water from a small decorative spring, then froze him to a wall. The guards surrounded the gang as Jing slammed the ground, sending a wave of earth tossing them all around. Keana ripped the bottom half of the wedding dress, so that it looked like a skirt and ran over to her friends.

"I can't stand that thing." she said, followed by a hug from her friends. A guard smashed the ice on Shao and as he wiped off the smaller shards of ice.

Getting up off the ground, the guards ran over to the gang. "Run, I'll hold them off!" Jing yelled as she sent a fissure toward the guards.

"He won't leave you!" Keana yelled back.

Jing knew she wasn't going to listen. She earthbended them all outside and metal bended the door shut, sealing the old earthbender, the king, and some guards inside of the temple.

"You don't seriously plan on fighting alone?" Shao said walking toward her.

"Step closer and you'll find out." Jing smirked as Shao stopped in his tracks. He then smiled back at her as he launched a boulder at her.

Jing stomped her foot forward and used both her fists to swing the boulder around her and back at Shao. He smashed the boulder into sand. Guards came from behind Shao and sent multiple earth columns at her. Jing jumped out the line of attack as each one came her way. One almost hit her, but she bended it away from her direction. Jing raised her hands in the air to bring down the ceiling. As the rubble fell from above the guards stopped them, levitating them in the air. Jing took this opportunity to strike Shao with an earth column. Shao quickly noticed it and broke it and he and the guards sent the rubble her way. Jing placed her hands in front of her to stop the rocks.

She was calm, collected, and just like her mother, she stared danger in the face quite fearlessly.

* * *

Keana, Tenkuu, and Qwuan were running from the palace as soldiers chased them down. Qwuan blocked the boulders that came their way. Keana bended water from the palace river outside and sent shards of ice at them. The guards created an earth wall and Keana and the guys ran for Luna. They all hopped on as Luna took off into the air. A guard launched a boulder at them, but Qwuan looked back and thrust his arm as the boulder shattered in mid-air. By the time they threw another one the gang was too far away.

"We've got to head for the walls!" Tenkuu yelled.

"I know, but either way we have to fight!" Keana commanded Luna to fly faster.

Suddenly a boulder came their way, but Luna quickly dodged it. Qwuan looked down to notice the guards shooting rocks from building tops. "They're going to keep coming!" Quwan yelled at Keana, who was steering Luna.

"I don't think I can keep dodging like this!" Luna barely moved out the way as another rock flew over their heads.

"We've got to stop them somehow!" Tenkuu suggested.

"There are too many of them, I don't know if we can," Keana said back.

"Keana, you have to keep moving, I'll stop them." Keana looked back at Qwuan.

"No you can't, Qwuan," Keana cried out.

"I have to, you've got to make it to the walls to prevent Vaunon from reaching them," Qwuan argued. Keana closed her eyes as Qwuan jumped off Luna, bending a slide of earth, so that he would land safely. Just as Qwuan approached the ground, the guards smashed the slide, making Qwuan fell on his back.

A guard sent a column at Qwuan. Qwuan rolled over and jumped off the ground and sent a boulder at the guard. Another guard came down from a rooftop and blocked the boulder. He then sent a fissure toward Qwuan. Qwuan earthbended himself into the air, flying over the fissure and crashed into the ground, sending the guards backward.

* * *

"Looks like it's just us for now!" Tenkuu yelled as he looked back at Qwuan fighting the guards.

"Yeah, I guess so," Keana said upset that their numbers were depleting. As Luna flew by a train, passengers all watched as the Avatar flew her giant beast. Adults panicked with fear as the children jumped in excitement for it was the coolest thing they've ever seen. Tenkuu waved at them with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly, a guard hopped on top of the train and bended a piece of the train and sent it at them, knocking Tenkuu off the giant bird's back.

"Tenkuu!" Keana cried.

"Whoa!" Tenkuu fell backward as he pulled out his nunchaku to catch himself. He twirled them as he safely landed on the moving train. Keana flew down beside him.

"Tenkuu get on!" Keana yelled.

"No keep going!" The guard sent a plate of earth at Keana, but Tenkuu blasted air at the plate, throwing it off course. "Go!"

Keana steered left, leaving Tenkuu behind. The passengers panicked as the two fought above them. The guard was leaving holes in the train roof as he sent the pieces at Tenkuu. Tenkuu smashed them with his nunchaku and threw it at the guard like a boomerang. It hit the guard, making him lose balance. The weapon came back to Tenkuu as he caught it. He then sent an air wave as the guard fell into a hole on the train. The guard jumped back onto the roof, throwing another plate of earth at Tenkuu, but he created an air dome, blocking the earth. Tenkuu ran toward the guard, jumping into the air kicking a blast of wind at the guard as he fell off the side of the train.

* * *

Keana and Luna were on their way to the walls when a boulder crashed into Luna as the two fell toward the ground. "Luna! Pull up, pull up!" Luna was going down fast. Keana bended water from a fountain, letting them fall safely to the ground. Luna helped Keana off the ground, lifting her by the collar of her dress with her beak.

"Thanks, girl." Keana petted her.

"If didn't have to be this way Keana." Keana turned to face her opponent.

"Shao! How did you catch up?" Keana equipped herself with water tentacles from her water pouches.

"The train, duh! I had my best earthbenders steer it. That's what made it catch up to you so quickly." Shao stood in a fighting position.

"What happened to Jing?"

"I don't really know. She tunneled under ground before she met her end." Shao and Keana were circling the grounds as they faced each other.

"At least she's safe," Keana said, relieved.

"For now." Shao lauched a boulder at Keana who sliced it in half with her tentacles. She extended the tentacle toward Shao, knocking him back. Shao shot earth columns at Keana, but she smashed them. She then sent an earth fissure at him. Shao bended himself upward on an earth pillar, as did Keana.

"If you would just agreed to marry me, we could be at peace," Shao yelled to her.

"What peace? I read the note, you were planning to use me to take over the other nations." Keana pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"But Keana, if we just we control the other nations together, their will be peace. We can join the nations together as one."

"I agree the nations should live as one, but forcing them to do so is not the way to do it."

"Fine, have it your way." Shao shot plates of earth at Keana. She used her hands to shatter them. Keana bended water from a nearby spring and launched herself at Shao with an earth fist. Shao grabbed her earth-covered fist and tossed her aside. Luna flew in and caught her before she hit the ground. Keana bended shards of ice at Shao. Shao pulled up an earth wall to block the shards. As he dropped the wall a boulder smacked into him making him fall from the pillar.

"I see you're better than I thought," Shao said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"And I just keep getting better." Keana made an earth quake as Shao tried keeping his balance. Then she followed up with a rain of ice spears above Shao. Shao fell on his back, clenching his eyes shut in fear. He waited about ten seconds and noticed he was unharmed.

When he opened his eyes he saw the spears levitating above him. "I could do it, but what will I gain?" Keana said as Shao as he quivered, awaited his doom.

"Do it!" Shao yelled out as Keana dropped her hands as the spears fell toward him.

"I hope it doesn't have to be his way again." Keana left Shao pinned down with spears of ice rooted deeply into the ground.

"You coward!" Shao yelled as Keana got aboard Luna.

"No, a coward would have finished you off while you're defenseless. I'm not afraid to face you again." Keana commanded Luna to take off into the air as Shao watched with hatred in his eyes.

* * *

"We're almost at the wall, Luna!" Luna squawked with joy. At the wall, a group of soldiers waited. "Uh oh!" Keana landed on the wall, jumping off in an earth fighting stance.

"If you surrender we won't harm you," yelled a general.

"I'll fight you all if I have to!" Keana yelled back.

"Will you honestly betray the king?" asked a soldier.

"Would you betray your Avatar?" Keana asked back. The general averted his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but we are under direct orders to arrest you with any means necessary."

"Fine, but I won't go in easy." Just as Keana went out to attack, a giant shadow was cast over the 400 foot wall of Ba Sing Se. Everyone looked out into the distance to find a giant sand wave blocking out the sun. On top of that, sandbenders were riding the wave. Keana and the soldiers faced the wave as they watched what they thought would be their end.

"Oh no, how are we going to stop that?" asked a soldier.

"I'm not sure, we only have a few soldiers," the general replied.

"I could help, if you just follow me." Keana suggested. The soldiers exchanged looks as they came to an agreement.

"Very well, but what are we going to do?" asked the general.

"I'm not sure yet," Keana said, biting her lip.

"What? We don't have much time for you to think!" yelled a soldier.

Just then, the gang appeared behind Keana. "Need help?" Jing asked.

"Guys, you're all okay." Keana ran into them for a group hug.

"Wow that looks dangerous," Qwuan said, pointing up at the wave.

"Everyone gather up!" Tenkuu yelled out.

"What for?" asked the general.

"Just do it!" Keana yelled, grabbing him by the collar. All the earth kingdom soldiers, Keana and the gang, and Luna gathered up in one circle. Tenkuu began to form a giant air barrier around everyone as the sand wave collapsed over them. Keana, Jing, and Qwuan helped bend the sand away from the group.

As the sand died down, they found sandbenders surrounding them. Keana was lying on her back with Vaunon's hand around her neck.

"Hello again, Avatar Keana," said Vaunon with a maniacal look on his face.

* * *

_One chapter to go and I can't wait...can you. If this chapter wasn't what you were hoping don't worry, I still got a lot of things to add in the next one. If anyone has any suggestions on what style of characters they would like to see in the next story of fire, let me know and I might take it into consideration. _

_**Edited By: Ogro**_


	21. Chapter 20: The Battle at Ba Sing Se

_****_

Book One: Sand

_Chapter Twenty: The Battle at Ba Sing Se_

"You thought you could stop me, didn't you? You thought you were going to save the day, but unfortunately, this time the bad guys win." Vaunon had his hand around Keana's neck. The other sandbenders all held the gang and the soldiers to prevent them from attacking. It took a few of them, but they finally had Luna tied up.

"I waited for this moment for a while now and I finally get the chance to have Ba Sing Se, and soon the entire Earth Kingdom." Keana looked directly into his eyes as she struggled to breathe.

"Let her go, you're killing her!" Tenkuu yelled out as he struggled to break from the sandbender's grip.

"Let us go and we'll have a real fight," Qwuan shouted, trying to break free.

"Any last words, Avatar?" Keana's eyes began to close as her vision started to blur. "Of course you don't have anything to say." Vaunon began to laugh as he tightened his grip.

"But I do." Everyone turned their attention toward the archer standing not to far from them, aiming his arrow at Vaunon directly. Some of the sandbenders went to attack, but stopped immediately as Shasyu spoke out. "Take one more step, and this arrow goes clean through your leader's head."

"You don't have the guts," said Vaunon, loosening his grip on Keana.

"No? Try me." Shasyu pulled the arrow back further. "Get away from her." Vaunon hesitated, but took a few steps away from Keana.

"Hey, what about us?" yelled Qwuan.

"Shush!" said Jing.

"What if you miss? It would be a shame that you thought you could save the day, wouldn't it?"

"Trust me, I'm a pretty good shot," said Shasyu.

"Then do it," said Vaunon with an evil grin on his face. Before he knew it, Shasyu let go of his bow string as it flew directly toward Vaunon. Quickly moving out the way, the arrow hit a sandbender through the chest.

"Ah!" he shouted in pain and surprise, collapsing to the ground.

Vaunon sent a sand wave at Shasyu, who jumped out the way. Jing took this distraction as an opportunity to earthbend the sandbender away from her. The other sandbenders came for Jing, but she stomped the ground and levitated a platform of earth and tossed the sandbenders from the wall. Jing freed the others from the sandbenders' grip.

From there, the Earth Kingdom soldiers engaged in battle with the sandbenders.

Tenkuu blasted an air wave at a sandbender who built up a sand wall to block. Qwuan bended a column at them, but they shattered the earth. The sandbenders sent a small sandstorm at the gang. Tenkuu twirled his nunchaku at the sand, stopping it and Qwuan jumped from behind him and bended the sand into a boulder, sending it toward the sandbenders. The sandbenders converted the boulder back into sand and attacked again.

* * *

Vaunon ran toward Shasyu with a blade of sand covering his hand, and swung at him. Shasyu dodged Vaunon's attacks one by one. Shasyu then moved back far enough to shoot his bow. Vaunon blocked the arrow with his sand blade and ran in for another attack.

"Keana, get up." Jing held her up as her she began to regain consciousness.

"What?" Keana quickly got up and looked around, noticing her friends battling the sandbenders. Keana looked over to Vaunon and saw Shasyu struggling to keep him back. "Shasyu, he came after all!" Keana's eyes lit up with joy.

"Are you ready to fight, Keana?" Jing asked. Keana bended herself a sword made of earth, and looked at Jing with determination in her eyes. "I'm ready."

* * *

Shasyu leapt out the way as Vaunon stabbed the ground with his sand blade. Landing on his back, Shasyu looked up at him as he held his blade over him. Just as he went to stab Shasyu, Keana blocked his attack with her sword. Keana then swung the sword at him as he jumped backward. Jing helped Shasyu up from the ground, as they all turned to face Vaunon at once.

"Well this hardly seems fair," Vaunon said, pointing his constantly rotating blade at them.

"Since when do you care about fairness?" asked Keana.

"Hm, true." Vaunon admitted, extending his sand blade to swat at them. Keana sliced the sand in half as it approached them. Shasyu launched an arrow at him, but it was blocked with a sand shield. Jing sent a column his way, as did Vaunon to her. The two columns collided, creating a dust cloud. By the time Jing cleared the dust cloud, Vaunon was gone.

* * *

"Push them back men, do not let them back to the walls," yelled the general. The soldiers had managed to fight the sandbenders down the walls and away from Ba Sing Se. The soldiers were putting up a good fight, but how long could they hold out against the relentless sandbenders? No matter how hard the soldiers threw them back, they kept coming. It was like they were fighting restless warriors.

* * *

"Okay, we've taken care of these guys, let's join the others." Qwuan and Tenkuu had just fought of a dozens sandbenders who were preventing them from assisting Keana.

"Yeah let's go catch up," Tenkuu agreed.

"Not so fast." The two boys turned to face the opponents behind them.

"Not you two again," Qwuan said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Who are these guys?" asked Tenkuu, pulling out his nunchaku.

"No one important," Qwuan replied.

"Aw, that hurts my feelings," said Arba dramatically.

"This is gonna hurt even more!" Qwuan punched the earth, sending a fissure at the sandbenders, Arba and Peigu. Peigu took the hit, but Arba jumped out of the way. Tenkuu blew a tornado at Arba right before he landed from his jump. Arba fell backward, hitting his back on the ground. Peigu sent sand columns as Qwuan guided them out of the way easily. Tenkuu used his nunchaku to slice the air, sending an air blade at the two. Arba whipped up a sand shield, but the air penetrated right through and blew him backward. Peigu bended some sand spikes and shot them toward Qwuan. Tenkuu blasted the spikes as Qwuan launched two boulders at Peigu. The sandbenders converted the boulders into sand and sent it back at them. Tenkuu created an air barrier as Qwuan tunneled underground. As Arba and Peigu went to strike Tenkuu, Qwuan grabbed their feet from underneath them and pulled them down till only their heads were sticking out from the ground.

* * *

"Where did he go?" shouted Shasyu. The gang checked their surroundings, but he was gone.

"No, we lost him again." Keana stomped the ground in anger, causing a small quake.

"Oh, I wouldn't leave just yet." Vaunon appeared behind them sending a full blast of sand at them. The gang got knocked backward, hitting the ground hard.

Vaunon whistled loudly as the gang picked themselves up. Suddenly a vulture griffin flew from behind the walls. Vaunon hopped on it and looked back at the gang. "Try and keep up." The vulture griffin took off into the air.

"Luna, quick, get over here!" Luna swiftly ran toward Keana. "Hold still, girl." Keana bended earth around Luna from her chest to her back. This way, Keana could magnetize her feet to Luna's back. Keana jumped on Luna and bended water from her pouches as tentacles, and Luna took off into the air.

"What should we do?" Shasyu asked, watching Keana fly away.

Jing looked over to Shasyu, smiling. She was relieved that he had returned and kept his promise. "Let's help out the others."

Shasyu turned his attention toward her. "Right, let's go." Jing bended a platform and Shasyu jumped on as the two slid down the wall of Ba Sing Se. As they approached the ground they noticed Qwuan and Tenkuu helping the soldiers fight off the sandbenders. Shasyu and Jing ran past Arba and Peigu, who still had their heads sticking out of the ground.

"Hey let us out!" Arba yelled.

"Yeah, we're sorry!" shouted Peigu. Shasyu and Jing stopped and turned back to face them. Shasyu ran up to them and looked down at them with a smirk on his face. "That's it, now all you have to do is get us out." Arba and Peigu wiggled their heads, struggling to move their bodies. Shasyu bent down and blew sand in their faces.

"Ow, my eyes!" Peigu yelled in pain. Jing and Shasyu laughed as they ran off to battle.

* * *

"Stay steady Luna," said Keana as she focused her attention on Vaunon. As Keana slowly caught up, she whipped water toward him, but the vulture griffin dodged the attack. Vaunon shot sand from a pouch he was carrying. Keana absorbed the sand in her water tentacle and sent the mud at him in a rush, the wind blowing her hair loose and wild. Vaunon took a full turn backward toward Keana. Surprised, she flew head-on toward him. Keana froze her tentacle into an ice blade as Vaunon's sand blade made contact with hers. The two flew through the air, exchanging blade swings.

Vaunon began heading back toward the walls. He only seemed to be playing with Keana, rather than trying to fight her full-on.

_"Why won't you stay still?" _Keana thought to herself. "Luna, full speed ahead!" Keana pointed her finger forward as Luna quickly moved toward Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Shasyu was shooting at the sandbenders as they blocked his every shot. He was finally out of arrows. Jing slowly lifted her hands upward as the ground below a group of sandbenders began to rumble. The ground began to crack as they panicked. Jing's hands were now fully up in the air and so were the sandbenders. Jing had levitated a huge platform of earth below the sandbenders. She had left a huge creator in the earth as she tossed the platform and it crashed back into the dirt.

* * *

As both Keana and Vaunon approached the wall, Keana became impatient. She jumped from Luna, using the earth around Luna's back, to launch herself further. Vaunon looked back to notice Keana flying through the air. He tried to steer his vulture griffin, but Keana used her last water tentacle to wrap around him and pull herself in. Vaunon panicked and decided to jump. Because Keana was attached to him, they both fell together, falling toward the walls. Keana let go of Vaunon to use her water to catch herself from falling. Vaunon also did the same with sand. The two landed safely on the wall as their giant birds landed next to them. Although Luna was twice the size of the vulture griffin, the other bird was as ruthless as its master, and it had way more fighting experience.

"This is it Vaunon, I'm finishing this off right here." Keana glared into his eyes with hatred, as he stared back.

"You know, I never expected such strength from a young girl."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, until they're flat on their face." Keana grinned as she took a fighting stance.

"Even if you take me down here, I'm just a small piece to a big puzzle," Vaunon said as he readied himself to fight.

"What do you mean?"

"There are many of us. Not just sandbenders, but firebenders, waterbenders, and even a few warriors."

"What do you all want? You can't all rule the nations at once." Keana began to grit her teeth.

"Keana, we have a much bigger plan than that." Vaunon's smiled grew wider as that same maniacal look entered his face again. "But you'll have to defeat me to find out what." Vaunon covered his legs in sand so that he resembled a snake.

Keana bended on her rock armor and ran toward Vaunon. His vulture griffin ran on ahead to attack Keana, but Luna tackled the vulture griffin. Luna and the vulture griffin began falling toward the ground. The vulture griffin caught itself and flew upward. Luna followed after it. The arctic falcon tried grabbing hold of him, but he smacked her with his beak. Luna screeched in pain as she clamped onto to his wing. She flew in a circle and tossed the vulture griffin. The smaller bird caught balance in the air again and rushed toward Luna. The two grabbed each other's talons and were flying toward the ground. Just as they approached the ground, Luna turned so that they were flying along side the earth. The vulture griffin pushed down on Luna, scratching her against the rocky ground. Luna smacked the other bird with her giant wings to get him off. They were now lying on the ground, trying to get up. They looked directly at each other as they raised their wings in the air. Suddenly they both charged toward each other, bumping heads, as the vulture griffin fell unconscious. Luna stood straight up in pride as she let out a mighty screech. Even though she was victorious, Luna had damaged her left wing very badly.

* * *

"Sir, we can't hold them back any longer. They're too strong!" yelled a soldier.

"We won't back down until the last man standing!" The general hurled a wave of earth, pushing the sandbenders back.

"We have to defend our home!"

"For the Earth Kingdom!"

"Charge!"

Various soldiers shouted out with pride and determination. The general smiled as his soldiers fought valiantly.

* * *

Vaunon threw himself at Keana, as she attached her feet to the ground as the sand wave collapsed over her. She jumped out from it as Vaunon formed the sand into a blade again. He ran for Keana, as she created an earth sword and a wrist shield. Vaunon swung at her, but she blocked his attack. She swung back as he dodged her. Their blades collided repeatedly, showing that they were a match for each other. If someone didn't do something different, the battle would never end.

Keana slid backward as her sword and shield shattered. Vaunon grinned as he came for her with his blade high in the air. Keana sent a boulder at him as he sliced it in half, but what came next he didn't expect. Keana removed her rock armor and wrapped it around Vaunon's body, tightening his arms by his side and his feet together, so that he could not bend.

Keana stood above, creating a sand blade of her own. Vaunon watched in fear. He would be defeated by his own weapon. "I'm going to finally end this, and you'll never have to hurt anyone again." Keana raised the blade high in the air, hesitating to finish him off.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" Vaunon didn't want to stall his end. If was going to be done, then he wanted it over quickly.

Just then, Shasyu and Jing arrived on the wall. "Wait!" Shasyu shouted. Keana turned to face him.

"Shasyu, what are you doing up here?"

"Keana, I know he's done so many unforgivable things, but killing him is not the way to end this. It's not in you character to do this."

"But, he'll keep going. He won't stop until everyone is destroyed." The sand blade around her arm and slowly fell to the ground.

"Why kill him when you can lock him away? This way he can suffer for everything that he's done, without you having to get blood on your hands," said Jing. Keana looked back at Vaunon, who seemed to be sweating and breathing heavy. She turned her attention back to her friends.

"I guess you're right. Besides, this battle is over anyway." Keana took a deep breath as she walked over to Shasyu and Jing for a hug. "Thanks, you guys."

While they turned around, Vaunon took slow calming breaths as the earth around his body converted into sand. He quickly stood up and faced them. "I'd hate to be the one to break up this touchy moment, but I have no intentions of going to prison." The gang quickly turned around to notice that Vaunon freed himself.

"That's it, you're not getting away this time." Keana and Shasyu ran for Vaunon. Vaunon bended the earth below them into sand as the section of the wall collapsed.

"Ahh!" Keana screamed as she fell from the wall.

"No!" Shasyu jumped after her, as Jing bended an earth pillar, knocking Vaunon unconscious.

Shasyu pulled his arms in, so that he would dive down quicker. Keana reached her hand out as Shasyu grabbed it. He pulled her in closer as the two fell from the 400 foot wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Shasyu, I'm so sorry it has to end this way," Keana cried out.

"I'm just glad it ends with you!" Keana looked into his eyes as he smiled back at her. Her eyes began to tear as they fell for what seemed like an eternity. Shasyu slowly leaned his head toward Keana as he placed his lips on hers. Keana took no hesitation on this one. She closed her eyes as they came closer and closer to the ground. She felt like her heart stopped completely and sank into her stomach. This warm feeling suddenly traveled through her body.

Heavy winds began picking up around them. Sand and earth started circling them as her eyes began to glow brighter than ever. As the two approached the ground they began to slow down. Soon they were levitating a few inches above the ground, as Shasyu pulled back. He opened his eyes to see hers glowing. "Oh, no." Shasyu stepped backward as Keana continued levitating. Sand formed around her and covered her entire body. The sand created a pillar that lifted high into the air. It eventually took form of a desert snake.

The snake reached higher than Ba Sing Se itself. Vaunon regained consciousness to find a 430 foot snake hovering over him. The reaction on his features was like he stared death in the face, and there was no escaping this one.

The soldiers below ran for cover in fear of the snake. Sandbenders deserted the mission and headed back into the desert. Qwuan and Tenkuu took cover with Luna. Jing watched in amazement to what looked to her to be the greatest form of earthbending she had ever seen. The snake glared Vaunon dead in the eye as he was too petrified to move. The snake quickly opened its mouth as it came down on Vaunon, swallowing him into the sand. The sand snake began to collapse slowly back down to the earth as Shasyu watched from a distance. He ran closer as the sand died down. The last thing he saw was the hand of Vaunon reaching out for assistance and slowly disappear underground, never to be seen again. Keana suddenly popped from underneath the sand as the glow of her eyes dimmed. She looked over to Shasyu and collapsed as he caught her in his arms.

* * *

Later that day, Keana and the gang were taken into the royal palace of Ba Sing Se, where King Shao had something to say to them.

"You're lucky we're even listening after what you did," Tenkuu said aggressively.

"About what happened... I wanted to apologize for what happened before." Everyone looked at each other confused. "All I wanted was for the nations to come together. I was sick of the wars and discrimination against each other, because of where you are from. I went about it all the wrong way, and I apologize for that." Shao walked up to Keana and bowed to her. "What you said before was right. I can't force the nations to live as one, but I have to do my best to help."

"I'm glad you understand that now, but you still tricked me into almost marrying you," Keana said, folding her arms.

"I apologize for that too." Shao stood up off his feet. Keana smiled as she forgave him.

"That reminds me, this belongs to you." Keana took off the Water Tribe necklace that he gave her and handed it back to him. "I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Keana looked back at Shasyu, who turned his head.

"I also called you here for something else," Shao added.

"What could it possibly be now?" Jing asked.

"I have information of your tribe." Keana's eyes shot wide open.

"My tribe? They...What do you know?" Keana asked anxiously.

"They stopped by here, in Ba Sing Se, before leaving to the North Pole."

"So they made it after all." Keana felt tears of joy, as she felt relief in her heart. "I have to go see them."

"But how are you going to get there? Luna's wing is damaged," asked Tenkuu.

"I guess we'll have to wait till she's healed," Keana said, slumping disappointedly.

"Also, since you already mastered earthbending, it's about time you go learn firebending now," suggested Jing.

"Right, I did promise to take Shasyu back to the Fire Nation, after all."

"It's okay, no rush," he said, leaning against the wall.

"Right then, first to the Water Tribe, and then we head to the Fire Nation, so that I can begin my firebending training." Keana began jumping for joy as she hugged her friends.

"You all can stay as long as you need, and I'll have someone check on Luna for you." Shao bowed his head and walked off.

* * *

Later that night, Shasyu was standing alone out on the balcony, staring into the night sky. He closed his eyes as he thought about the journey so far and how strange it would be returning to the Fire Nation. He also thought about how cold it must be in the North Pole.

"Hey, Shasyu." Keana walked onto the balcony. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Hey."

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" she asked.

"We sure have."

"It feels like the journey is over, but it's actually just begun." Keana said as she breathed in the cold night air. Shasyu looked away from the sky and turned his eyes at the ground below.

"Shasyu, about what happened earlier..." Keana felt her heart beat faster as she prepared her question.

"About what?" he looked over to her.

"You know, when we were about to...when Vaunon collapsed the wall." Keana eyes began to wander as she started to rub her neck.

"Keana, what happened back there only did because I thought we were going to die." Shasyu looked back up at the moon.

"So then you didn't..."

"No. It didn't mean anything," he said bluntly.

"Oh. Well, okay, I just had to ask." Keana walked away with a disappointed look on her face.

* * *

"Well it seems Vaunon has failed me for the last time," said the mysterious waterbender.

"Don't worry sir, I won't fail you." Another stranger walked from the shadows.

"The Avatar is heading toward the Fire Nation, to find a teacher. I want you to stop her and end her." The waterbender looked out into the ocean of the deserted island. No one could tell, but underneath his mask he had the scariest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Very well, sir. I'll take care of her." The stranger walked over to the shore as the waves crashed into his feet. He looked up at the stars and shot lightning that lit up the night sky.

* * *

_I can't believe it's over :(  
Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who read my story and for all the reviews.  
I'd also like to give a special thanks to "AvatarAiris, Connor Kent, EndlessBlack, and Luiz4200 for giving the most reviews and for reading since the beginning.  
And thank you Ogro for editing half my chapters and helping my writing improve.  
_

**BOOK TWO: LIGHTING...coming soon...**

**_Edited By: Ogro_**


	22. Book 2 Prologue

_**Avatar: The Legend of Keana**_

Book Two: Lightning

_**Prologue**_

Avatar Aang was standing alone, looking out of the window of his home at the Southern Air Temple. It was late at night and the moon was high in the air. It was raining out, the rain clouds were blocking out the stars, but the lightning light up the night. As Aang stood watching the storm clouds, someone walks into the room as he turns his attention toward the entrance.

"Aang, it's late," said Katara.

"I know, I was just thinking."

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Never mind, I'm sure it's nothing." Aang turned to walk toward his bed.

"Aang, don't do that to me. Tell me what's wrong," she said placing her hand on his shoulder as he sat down.

"Everything has been peaceful since the end of the war, but I have this feeling like a storm is coming." Aang turned his attention toward the window, looking at the rain falling outside.

"Well, it is raining," Katara joked.

"Never mind, you don't understand." Aang turned to lie down on his bed.

"I was just kidding Aang, tell me what it is." She placed her hand on his chin, turning his head toward her.

"It feels like it did when the war began, the spirits are sending me signs Katara. Like the monks once told me, 'war maybe upon us'." Aang sat up taking a deep breath.

Katara's eyes shot wide open. "Are you saying there is going to be another war? With who?" Katara shot up from sitting next to Aang.

"I'm not sure yet, but something doesn't feel right." Aang looked out the window as a flash of lightning lit up the Southern Air Temple.

"Mommy, I'm scared," cried a young girl running into her parents room.

"Come here Malina." The little waterbender jumped into Katara's arms. "How's your brother?"

"He won't let me stay with him. He says that the lightning spirit is gonna eat me." Malina buried her face into her mothers arms.

"No one is going to hurt you Malina," said Aang opening his arms for his daughter." The girl jumped from her mother and onto her father lap.

"You won't let no one hurt me, right daddy? You'll stop the bad guys."

Aang held his daughter close, as he took a deep breath. "As long as I'm alive no one will ever hurt you." Just as he said this, lighting once again lit up the sky, as it's roar could be heard for miles.

_

* * *

_

_This story continues after __**The Legend of Keana.**__ This was just an introduction. The story will not take place in the past. I hope you guys are ready for a whole other journey as Keana takes her first steps in becoming a master firebender._


	23. Chapter 21: The Northern Water Tribe

**_Book Two: Lightning_**

_Chapter One: The Northern Water Tribe_

Lightning could be heard from miles away. Keana was standing out in the rain practicing her waterbending. She liked training alone at night when the moon was shining high in the sky. She didn't mind the fact that the rain was soaking her. The royal guards often didn't allow anyone to wander the royal grounds at night, but after what they saw at the wall, they didn't dare bother her. She was slowly streaming the water as she tried to clear her mind. It had been a week since the battle at the walls. Luna wasn't getting any better and Keana was beginning to worry. The Earth King prepared a ship so that she could travel to the Northern Water Tribe to find her tribe.

The journey was going to feel lonely to her. Jing decided to remain in Ba Sing Se, to make sure no sandbenders planned on returning. Qwuan left two days ago to return to his home of Omashu, where he was welcomed home and took his place as the King. Shasyu hadn't talked to her more than he had to, since the fight. Tenkuu decided to continue travelling the Earth Kingdom. Even though things seemed calm, she could feel something bigger coming. Keana dropped her stream of water and fell to her knees.

"I wonder what firebending is going to be like?" she asked herself. "I wonder how different it really is. I'm sure I'll do fine." Keana looked down at her open hands as they closed into fists.

* * *

The next day, people of the Earth Kingdom came to see Keana off as she began her journey north.

"I can't believe after all this time I finally get to see my family again." Keana said anxiously.

"Just remember, Keana; no matter where you go, as long as you have your friends, your family is always beside you." Jing hugged Keana as she began to cry a little. Tenkuu was being licked by Luna when he ran over to Keana.

"It's been fun," he said.

"Yeah, it has." Keana hugged her cousin tightly. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides I still have a lot of the Earth Kingdom to explore. I've been near the South Pole almost my entire life, I'm sure the North Pole is no different," said Tenkuu.

"I know what you mean," Keana said, laughing.

"But when you master firebending, don't forget me." Tenkuu twirled his nunchaku, showing it off.

"Don't worry, I won't." As Keana smiled at Tenkuu, her attention was turned to King Shao who was walking from behind him.

"Keana, I thought you might need this." He handed her a sack of gold pieces. Her eyes shot open, as the glow of the gold lit up her face.

"Thanks you Shao." Keana patted his on his back. She still kinda felt weird after the fight with him.

Shasyu walked over to them as he glared at Shao. "Farewell to you two, I hope you have a safe journey," said Shao as Luna began to squawk. "I mean you three." Luna bowed to him and yawned, stretching her good wing.

Keana looked beside her to Shasyu with a smile, but he quickly looked away with an awkward look in his face. Suddenly her smile dropped and she looked away.

"Well, we really should be going," said Keana.

"Very well then," said Shao. Everyone waved as Keana, Shasyu, Luna, and the crew boarded the ship. Shasyu and Keana waved back as Luna stood up straight.

* * *

The ship had been sailing for days. They didn't need to stop anywhere, because they had enough supplies. Even if they needed to stop, there was nowhere to go, except north. Keana was getting bored. There was nothing to do except fish and stare at the water. The only time she had fun was when she played a prank on the crew mates, but that often got her in trouble. Luna remained below deck where a medic tended her wound, but she wasn't getting any better. Only at night Luna came above deck to smell the night air. She loved staring up at the moon. Shasyu avoided everyone as usual. The only time Keana ever saw him was at night, when Luna was outside.

It was late at night when Keana decided to check on Luna. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and got out of bed. She stretched her arms, and she walked down the halls of the ship. When she stepped outside, she saw Luna lying on the ground with Shasyu who was sitting next to her, petting her head.

Keana went back to the beginning in her mind. She thought about how much of a klutz she was. She thought about how many friends she made so far and the adventures that she had. What she couldn't stop thinking about was her tribe. She had hoped they made it to the north safely, and now she had a chance to find out. She just wished Luna was better so that they could get there faster. Keana took a quick look back at Luna and Shasyu and walked back off to bed.

* * *

Keana was out cold that night. She fell into a deep sleep and began to hear the sound of a flute playing. Suddenly Keana was standing in a foggy room. There seemed to be nothing but thick fog. Keana could hear the melody faint in the distance. She began to follow the sound, as she struggled to make her way through the it. She remembered what Jing and Toph taught her about listening before acting. Keana closed her eyes and focused on the melody. When she was sure that she knew which direction it was coming from, she quickly followed it. As Keana continued following the sound, she could see a figure in the distance of the fog. She could see the outline, but the person was unclear. Once she was sure that it was a person up ahead, she ran toward the stranger as the fog slowly faded away. Keana placed her hand on the young woman playing a flute, who had her back turned. Just as she did this, the girl dropped to the ground, changing into a puddle of water. Keana looked down at the puddle and became hypnotized by her distorted reflection. She slowly reached down to touch the puddle, when the water suddenly wrapped itself around her arm. Keana began to panic. She tried waterbending it off, but she couldn't. The water swiftly continued its way up her arm, reaching her neck to her face. The water made its way into her mouth and nose. Keana could feel herself drowning, but there was nothing she could do. Suddenly she caught her breathe again, but she wasn't able to move her body. She began breathing heavily as she tried to move her body. Her arms started to move on their own. Her body was twisting in all direction. She was then spread out on the floor, crying as she stared up at the sky. There were dark clouds circling her, as a ring of fire formed around her. The clouds began to rumble as a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, shooting Keana directly in the heart, waking her from her sleep with a loud scream of terror. She sat awake, shaking uncontrollably.

Keana took her time getting out of bed. She felt weak in her knees, and had trouble keeping her balance walking down the hall of the Earth Kingdom ship. She walked out on deck to get fresh air. She looked up to notice the crescent moon glowing down on her. She walked to the center of the bow, and bended some water from the ocean. It was freezing cold outside, but Keana was used to the weather from living in the Southern Water Tribe all her life. Her tribe. She suddenly began to think of her parents again. She remembered whenever she used to feel cold, her father would hold her close to keep her warm. She missed her father very much, and could not wait to arrive at the Northern Tribe to see him again. As she slowly streamed the water around, she took deep breaths. With her eyes closed she gently bended the water back into the ocean. Keana sat down with her legs folded, when suddenly the ship came to an alarming halt. Keana quickly stood up as the ship began to rise from the ocean. She ran over to the edge of the ship to see what was going on.

Keana's face lit up.

Shasyu and a few crew members came running out side to see what was happening. Luna flew from the stern to the bow to check on Keana. She squawked as she landed behind Keana.

"Keana, what's going on out here?" asked Shasyu.

"Look!" she said, pointing down at the waterbenders standing in canoes, freezing the water below the ship. Keana happily waved down to the tribesmen as they looked at her with confusion.

"What business does an Earth Kingdom ship have in Water Tribe territory?" asked a middle aged waterbender.

"I'm the Avatar. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and I'm looking for my people," Keana answered back.

The man pulled down his face mask and looked at her with curiosity. "Prove that you are at least of the Water Tribe." Keana unfroze the water below. As the ship came falling back into the water, minor waves rocked the canoes of the tribesmen.

* * *

The sun began to rise as the waterbenders escorted the Earth Kingdom ship to the Northern Tribe. The giant ice gate was visible to the crew as Keana excitedly stood at the very front of the bow. Luna stood behind her, sticking her tongue out to taste the cold air.

"Can you believe it, Luna? We're finally here." Luna took up on her hind legs happily. "I mean, I know it's not exactly home, but what's the difference, my family's here. I can't wait for them to meet you." Keana wrapped her arms around Luna's neck as she flapped her healthy wing. Shasyu remained below deck until they were ready to leave the ship. He wasn't used to the arctic weather.

The ship pulled up to the giant wall of ice, as waterbenders from above it bended it into water. The ship passed by the first wall only to be waiting in front of another. Behind the ship, a wall began to reform as the one in front started to melt. The ship moved forward to have officially entered the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

As the ship docked, Keana quickly hopped off along with Luna who ran out to a group of Northerners who were waiting to greet them.

Keana, being the klutz she is, slipped on the icy grounds and fell flat on her face. She remained lying there, embarrassed that she made a fool of herself to her sister tribe. She slowly picked herself up, wiping the snow off her face. Keana looked up at the people standing and staring at her with curiosity. They began to wonder if she truly was the Avatar.

"What's up everybody?" Keana said, trying to move on from what she just did. As she awaited an answer, she could hear someone coughing from behind the crowd.

"You're not the Avatar!" someone called from the group.

"You're a joke," said someone else.

"Silence, don't be so rude," demanded an elderly woman.

"I apologize for my immaturity, but I was just so excited to meet you all," she said in her defense.

"It's alright, what matters is that you made it here," said a woman walking from behind the crowd of people.

A huge smile grew on Keana's face as her eyes began to water. "Mom!" She quickly charged into her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hello Keana."

"I can't believe it's you, I mean, you're actually here." Keana looked into her mothers eyes, as she looked back.

"I am glad that you are here," said her mother. The two turned around to face the other tribesmen. Some of them smiled back at the young Avatar. They couldn't believe that they were in the Avatar's presence. Some of them denied that Keana was the Avatar. After all, she didn't make a very good first impression.

"If you are the Avatar then prove it," said a young waterbender. Keana looked at him with confusion.

"I don't have to prove myself to you," she said, scrunching her eyebrows.

"I bet you can barely waterbend," said the young man.

"I'll show you," Keana took a step forward, but her mother held her back.

"No, this is pointless," she said.

"Noe, you know better than to pick a fight with someone, let alone a girl," said Noe's father, Okano.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" asked Keana.

"Nothing, I just don't think it's fair to have my son fight a girl," said Okano.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to embarrass you, but hey, you took care of that yourself." Keana was becoming furious with this guy.

"That's enough, we have a bigger problem at hand," said the chief of the Northern Tribe, Mikuu.

The other tribesmen bowed as he stepped out in front of then with two warriors standing beside him.

"Who is that?" Keana whispered to her mother.

"That is the Chief, show your respect."

Keana bowed her head to the Chief and walked up closer to him.

"I assume you are the Avatar," said the Chief.

Keana nodded her head in agreement. "Yes sir, I am."

"This is wonderful, we've waited for you since your tribe arrived here in need of a home. Even though we expected you, I still assumed you would have at least arrived when you mastered the elements. Have you?" asked the Chief.

"Well, I know water and earth, but I still need a fire and airbending master," she said, looking at the icy ground beneath her feet.

"There is no need to look away with guilt, what matters is that you have begun your journey, and made it here safely."

Keana looked back up at the Chief and smiled with relief. "Thank you, sir."

"Well I assume after a long journey here, you are starving for some real Water Tribe food," said Mikuu.

Keana's eyes lit up, as her stomach began to rumble. "Well of course, I've been eating nothing but fish for the past week."

Keana's mother smiled to herself as the rest of the tribesmen walked away to return to what they were doing, before Keana arrived. "Well I should be going now, I will send for you when the feast is prepared. For now, I am sure you'd love to explore." The Chief, along with his warriors, returned to the royal palace.

Keana remained with her mother to catch up on these past two and a half months. "Mom, it's been so long," she said, turning her attention to her mother.

"Yes, it has." Her mother placed her hand on her face. She was amazed with how much Keana has grown. She could tell Keana had definitely changed by the look in her eyes. Keana and her mother hugged once again; they missed each other dearly.

"Come, you can tell me of your adventures while we get you back into Water Tribe clothes." As Keana and her mother began to walk, Keana remembered something.

"Wait, I almost forgot." Keana ran back into the ship to find Shasyu. Shasyu was comfortably sleeping as Keana quietly snuck in. She crept up on him slowly, trying not to wake him up yet. When she approached his bed, she slowly reached her hands down to wake him up.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Keana shouted as she shook him vigorously.

"What?" Shasyu leapt from bed with a disturbed look on his face.

"We're here, come on," she said, walking from the room.

When Keana got outside, she found her mother running in fear from Luna, who was trying to lick her. "Luna! No!" Keana ran out to chase Luna to calm her down, but it turned out to be a three way chase.

Shasyu made his way from below deck and stood from the bow watching, Keana make a fool of herself. He suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching them. Of course, Keana was the Avatar, what civilian wouldn't be interested in seeing her? Shasyu ignored it and continued his way to catch up with Keana.

From the roof of a building of ice, a suspicious looking Water Tribe girl of sixteen watched the clumsy Avatar with a curious grin on her face. The girl turned her attention from the Avatar to a wall of ice that led to the capital city of the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

Keana's mother, Hanai, led Keana and Shasyu to her hut. Luna was taken to the stables where the buffalo-yaks were kept. Back at the hut, Keana was digging through her mother's room for some Water Tribe clothes. Meanwhile, Hanai and Shasyu sat in front of a fire in a moment of awkward silence.

"So Shasyu, you're from the Fire Nation?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," he replied.

"So is there any...fire there?" She suddenly realized what she asked and looked away. Shasyu looked at her with confusion.

"Um, sure I guess. That's why they call it the Fire Nation." Shasyu sat with his legs folded. His eyes were hypnotized by the fire.

"Well, the Water Tribe has plenty of...water." Hanai, began rubbing her neck.

"I guess that's why they call it the Water Tribe, huh?" he looked over to her, waiting for an answer.

"Yep, that's it," Shasyu covered his face with his palm, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Well Shasyu, in this frosty weather, I'm sure you would like something warm to wear?" Hanai stood up to find him something to wear. Just then Keana walked out of her mother's room with a new Water Tribe outfit.

"Alright, I feel way better in this than in those silky Earth Kingdom robes," she said, untying her hair from a braid. She felt more comfortable if it all just hung down, but she knew her mother wouldn't allow it. She decided to at least tie her bangs into hair loops.

"Are you OK?" Keana asked Shasyu who was sitting in front of the fire shivering.

"I-I'm f-f-fine," said Shasyu, as he suddenly began to shiver, once Hanai left the room.

"Yeah, right that's why your nose is running," she said, teasing him. Shasyu just sat shivering, glaring at her from the side of his eye.

"Well here you go Shasyu, I have something for you." Hanai came from her room, holding out some male clothing and a blue parka for him.

"I aprecitate your offer, even though I am not at all cold." Shasyu slowly grabbed the clothes from Keana's mother, but quickly ran into a room, to change.

* * *

Later on that day, Keana and company were escorted to the feast in the Water Chief's palace. The crewmen were the first to dig into the food, sooner realizing how rude they were behaving. Shasyu sat down on the middle of the left side of the dining table. On the other side sat the Water Chief, to his right, his wife, and to the left his son of twenty-three. Hanai sat on Shasyu's right, and Keana sat on his left. When the Chief was ready, he signaled the others at the table that is was okay to begin eating. The crewmen began to dig in quickly, swallowing whatever they could. The royals sat looking appalled at how fast they ate. Keana wanted to join in, but she knew she'd just make a fool of herself. She just took her time eating as the others followed her example.

Keana was enjoying her meal, when she began to wonder about something, she couldn't believe she had forgotten. "Keana, are you okay?" asked her mother.

"I was just wondering, where's dad?" she asked looking at her mother with wondering eyes. The royals and her mother dropped what they were doing and looked down with sadness. "What? Why isn't anyone answering me?" Keana looked around at the table waiting for an answer.

"Keana, your father is missing," said her mother, looking back into her eyes. Keana could feel a lump in her throat as she went to ask another question.

"What do you mean he's missing? Is he...dead?" she asked regrettably.

"We are not sure," said the Chief.

Keana stood up furiously. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Keana, calm down, and let us explain," said her mother, holding her hand.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. My father is missing, and you're all just sitting here, like nothing happened. When was anyone planning to tell me?" she shouted.

"Well you didn't exactly ask about him," said Shasyu emotionlessly.

Keana's angry eyes quickly shifted to Shasyu. "I didn't ask you, Shasyu, so why don't you just shut up and stay silent like you always do!" Shasyu quickly looked away.

"Keana!" her mother said firmly. "Let us explain, before you go and bring everyone down." Keana relaxed her scrunched eyebrows and calmed her mind, and with a deep breath, she sat back down to listen.

"Your father went out a week ago with a group of hunters. Usually, it only takes two days to find food, but not for them. The men were taking longer than usual," said the Chief.

"So you didn't send anyone after them?" Keana asked.

"We wanted to, but all our hunters were out there, no one else knew how to survive out there," he answered back.

"Well why did you send him in the first place? He was a guest to your tribe, he shouldn't have to do your mens' dirty work."

"Your father insisted on going. I told him not to go. He knew the dangers and accepted them," said her mother.

"Yeah right, you don't care about him," Keana said quickly.

"That is not true, Keana," her mother responded, just a little hurt.

"Yeah? It's not, then why aren't you together anymore? Why did you kick him out back at home?" Keana was making her mother feel guilty, when she knew very well that her father's disappearance was not the fault of anyone she was blaming. She just wanted to direct her anger at something, but she didn't know what.

"Keana, what has gotten into you? This isn't you," said Shasyu, standing up to face her.

Keana looked back at him to respond. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You just shut down ever since Ba Sing Se. It's like you don't seem to care about anything, not that you ever gave emotion into much anyway." Keana glared furiously into his eyes as he stared back with guilt.

"Look, you can say whatever you like, but now we have to find you father and the rest of the huntsmen," he suggested.

"No!" she shouted. "I'm going on my own to find him; this has nothing to do with you anyway. This whole journey has nothing to do with you, so why do you still stick around? You can just take that ship and head back to the Fire Nation ON YOUR OWN!" Everyone became silent.

Shasyu looked at her piercingly, shocked that she'd say something like that. Shasyu only stood for a good ten seconds before he decided to walk off.

"Now I raised you better than that," said her mother, staring her down.

"Whatever, I'm going to find dad." Keana turned to walk away, but her mother grabbed her arm.

"How exactly are you planning to go out there?" asked her mother.

"I'll take Luna," she answered back.

"Your falcon can't even fly with a damaged wing."

"I don't need her to find him," she said.

"Fine, but at least rest for tonight. You will need your rest," her mother suggested.

Keana looked down, still with an angry look in her eyes. "Fine." Keana walked off, heading to her hut.

* * *

On her way, she thought about what just happened and kind of regretted the things she said, but kept convincing herself that she was right. She suddenly dropped to her knees and began to cry. She was sure no one was around, so she let everything she had out.

Just then she heard the soothing sound of a flute. She wiped her tears and looked up to see if anyone was watching. "Hello?" no one responded. She soon realized that the melody was coming from a distance.

She began to follow the sound, which led her to a small wooden door in back of the royal palace. From behind the door she could hear the sound very clearly. The door seemed to be locked, so she grabbed the handle with all her strength and ripped it open.

When she got in, she rubbed her shoulder, trying to ignore the pain. She noticed that the sound of the flute was silenced.

Even though her focus was on finding the sound, she was quickly hypnotized by the small pond and the grass growing around it. She walked up to it, noticing the warm feeling all around her. She took off her parka and sat down with her legs crossed, watching the two koi fish who seemed to have a very hypnotic lock on her mind. She couldn't stop focusing on them. Suddenly she saw a glow, and she was somewhere else. She looked around to notice that she had made her way into the spirit world.

"Uh-oh," she thought to herself. "Not again." Keana slapped herself in the forehead and dropped backward into the shallow water of the spirit world.

* * *

_Whats up avatar fans. Sorry I didn't post a chapter in a Loooong time, but i had good reasons. Now I'm gonna try to stay on track, maybe a little slower than the first book, but better than nothing. I hope you guys like the next step in Keana's journey to master firebending. xP_

**_Edited By: Orgo  
New Mysterious Character By: Atlantica Seworth of Deviantart_**


	24. Chapter 22: The Healer

_**Book Two: Lightning**_

_Chapter Two: The Healer_

"Hello?" Keana called out, walking around the Spirit World. She wasn't sure why she was there, but it must have been a good reason.

"Hello again, Keana," said a voice from behind her.

Keana stopped in her tracks and turned to face the person standing behind her.

"Aang?" Keana said, relieved. "What am I doing here?" Keana asked, trying to get to the point.

"I'm not sure, why do you think you are here?" Aang asked in return.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you," Keana said rudely. Realizing how she sounded she paused to think about what to say next. "I guess I'm here because of some kind of conflict?"

"What kind of conflict?" asked Aang.

Keana sat down with her legs crossed looking at her reflection in the shallow water. "I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't know if I'm the right person to be the Avatar."

"I once too wondered if I was the right person to be the Avatar," Aang said, lowering his head.

"And you were. You were the best Avatar in history," Keana said, looking up at him.

"I don't like to think myself the best Avatar, but a fair one," Aang said, smirking.

"You mastered the elements within a year, of course you are," said Keana, rolling her eyes.

"I truly appreciate your opinion, but this isn't about me, Keana. This is about where you stand."

"Well, I'm standing in a puddle, but I guess you mean where I stand as the Avatar right?" Keana looked down at her feet as she noticed her reflection in the water. "I get too distracted. So many people want me to be here and there. I have family and a tribe that needs me, yet so does the whole world. I don't know if I can do it all." Keana dropped herself to the ground, sitting with her legs crossed, as she covered her face with her hands.

"I know it all seems too much, but just take it one quest at a time. Your journey is like a flight of stairs, you will only reach the top if you keep climbing." Aang too sat down, so that they were talking at the same level.

"I need to travel to the Fire Nation to learn firebending, but I can't just leave my father trapped in the tundra." Keana looked over to Aang with worry in her eyes.

"I think...No, I know you should do whatever you feel is right, as long as you know you can do what needs to be done," Aang stood up straight, with a gentle smile on his face.

Keana looked up at him as she too stood up. "You're right Aang. I promise to get right to firebending training, but after I find my father." Keana suddenly looked down in disappointment. "One problem though, I have no dea where to start."

"I once learned from a wise man, that all people are connected. We all have bonds that tie us together and your bond with your father is strong, Keana. If you focus hard enough, you can follow that bond to him." Aang walked up to Keana and placed his hand on her forehead.

Keana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she inhaled she focused on her father. By the time she had exhaled she could sense him far away. She stepped backward looked up at Aang. "I have to go now. Thank you, Avatar Aang." Keana folded her hands as she bowed to him.

"You're welcome, Avatar Keana." Aang too bowed to her in return and Keana's spirit began making it's way back to her physical body.

* * *

Keana woke up in shock as she hopped from the ground. "I've got to get going." She turned to run, but bumped into a stranger.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said helping up the person she just knocked down.

"You should be," said the teenage girl, lifting herself off the ground. Keana pulled her hand back since the girl didn't accept her help. "What are you doing here?" asked the girl with a malevolent tone.

"I'm Keana, the Avatar…."

"I know who you are. What I asked is, what are you doing here?"

"I was just following the sound of a flute. It was beautiful," Keana said with an admiring smile.

"No one gave you permission to be here, get out." The girl began pushing her toward the door.

"Wait, what did I do?" Keana asked slowing herself down.

"You invaded my sanctuary. This is my place of peace," said the girl.

"Peace from what?"

The girl looked down. "From the village, that's what."

"What did the village do to you?" Keana asked.

"They hate me." The girl turned her face to hide her tear.

"So, what's your name?" Keana asked.

"Atlantica." The girl looked over to Keana and stared at her as if she could see through her.

"So why were you all glowy a while ago?" Atlantica asked.

"I was glowing? I was in the spirit world." Keana looked over to the pond with the two koi fish.

"I've been to the Spirit World once," Atlantica said, pulling out her flute. "I came back with this."

"You've been to the Spirit World?" Keana asked astounded.

"Yeah, but I was five, so I don't remember much." Atlantica close her eyes. "So, I heard about what happened to your father and the other huntsmen."

"Yeah, I almost forgot," Keana said, heading for the exit.

"Wait!" Atlantica grabbed Keana's shoulder. "I'm coming too."

"But, why?" Keana asked, puzzled.

"Because, my brother is out there too." Atlantica ran over to a corner and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go."

Keana looked at her with a smile and nodded her head in agreement. The two girls ran from the spirit oasis and headed for the winter tundra of the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

--

Keana and Atlantica both made their way to the opening of the snowy planes.

"It would be easier if we could take your arctic falcon," said Atlantica.

"Yeah it would, but she's hurt and we can't take her now," Keana said, looking back toward the village.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to make our own ride," said Atlantica.

"What do you mean?"

Atlantica began swirling her hand around as a platform began to form below the two girls' feet.

"Whoa!" Keana fell backward on it. "You're a waterbender?"

"Guess so, huh?" she said back, sarcastically.

"Okay, you melt the snow underneath the platform into water and I'll keep the platform going forward."

"Got it!" Keana began rotating her arms so that the snow changed into water. She then helped make the water propel the two forward. Atlantica made the platform move faster as they surfed their way to rescue someone close to them.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Atlantica asked as it began to snow.

"I'll create the river path to our destination, you just do your job," said Keana.

Atlantica nodded her head. "No problem."

* * *

After surfing for a while, it began to snow harder. It was getting more and more difficult to see, but Keana didn't have to see with her eyes. She only had to follow the spiritual bond that connected her with her father.

"Look, a cave, that's usually where the snow wolves take shelter. Maybe that's where the hunters were," said Atlantica, pointing toward a distant cavern that was still hard to spot.

Keana and Atlantica began pushing harder to make it there without wasting anymore time. Suddenly they were knocked off their platform as they went plunging into the icy ground.

"What was that?" Atlantica said, lifting herself up.

Keana, too, got up and looked around. "I don't know."

Just then an ice dagger shot toward Atlantica. Keana melted it and bended a ball of ice at the attacker. A masked waterbender leaped forward bending the ball of ice into snow and send an ice fissure at Keana. Atlantica bent a shield of snow to defend her. Keana cleared the snow from below and bended enough earth to toss at the attacker. The masked waterbender sliced it in half with water and readied himself to attack again. Before he could do anything he paused to grab his stomach. Suddenly a look of pain was in his eyes. He dropped to the ground, holding on tightly.

Keana looked at him shocked from what was going on. She then looked over to Atlantica to see if she was just as baffled as she was.

Instead, Atlantica was in a bending stance. Her form was directed at the masked waterbender.

"What are you doing?" Keana asked fearfully.

"Bending the water in his stomach." She bent her arms downward, forcing his body toward the ground.

"Stop it!" Keana shouted.

"Why? He attacked us," she said in return.

"I know, but he's down. Enough is enough," commanded Keana.

Atlantica let go of her grip on the man and bended water over his body and froze it, so that only his head was movable. Keana gave Atlantica a curious look, as if wondering just how dark she was. The two ran to the frozen waterbender and looked down at him as they stood with anger in their eyes. "Who are you?" Atlantica said, kneeling.

"I'm just a lonely guy living in a cave. Please don't hurt me." The man turned his head as he shook with fear.

"Why shouldn't we? You attacked us first," said Atlantica.

"No, no one else is getting hurt. Just tell us why you attacked," Keana said, melting the ice from him.

The man slowly picked himself up of the snow. "I'm a rogue waterbender. I was banished from the tribe years ago," he said, lowering his head.

"Now I remember you, you tried stealing food from the royal palace three years ago," Atlantica said, pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"What choice did I have? My family was poor. The Chief wouldn't even spare us some of his food."

"So, why are you attacking us?" Keana's question was still unanswered.

"I thought you were coming to kill me," said the rogue waterbender.

"What would give you that idea?" Keana asked.

The man looked quickly glanced at each of their eyes as if guilty of something else. "I don't know, I'm paranoid, I guess."

"Can you help us?" Keana asked.

"With what?" the man asked.

"We're looking for group of hunters," Keana said, describing the way they stand with her own body.

"Yeah, I have." He responded with a bit of remorse in his voice.

"What happened to them?" Atlantica asked demandingly.

"They're dead," he said, turning his head.

Both girl's faces filled with shock and shouted, "What?!"

"What do you mean, they're dead?" Atlantica said, tightening her firsts.

"Well, they might not all be dead. This cave here holds a large beast. If it hasn't eaten them all yet, then they should count themselves lucky." The man turned to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Keana asked, taking a step forward.

"My home, or you could call it my little cave," the man pointed to a smaller cave that was safe from the large beast he spoke of. The creature could not fit its way in there.

I didn't catch your name," Keana said.

"Ikaika." The man continued his way to his small cave, as Keana and Atlantica thought of what to do next.

"Well I guess it's over then?" Atlantica said, pouting.

"No, it's not over. We're going to find my father and your brother if it kills us." Keana ran on ahead into the cave, not knowing what was ahead, but only that family meant the world to her.

Atlantica smiled softly to herself and followed Keana into the large dark cavern.

* * *

As the two girls slowly wandered into the cave, it got darker and darker. The light at the beginning of the tunnel was getting dim and soon they would get lost or so it would seem. Keana never forgot her teachings from Toph and Jing. Just then the two saw their last glimpse of light.

"Hold onto my shoulders," said Keana.

"Why?" asked Atlantica.

"Because, I said so." Atlantica rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Keana's shoulders as they entered full darkness.

* * *

"I can't see a thing," Atlantica said.

"I know, just relax, I can," Keana took deep breaths as she focused on where she was going.

"How can you see?"

"Earthbending," Keana responded.

"Oh."

"Oh man," said Keana suddenly.

"What?"

"There are some huge foot prints in here," Keana bent down to pick something up.

"Where are you going?" Atlantica said, worrying.

"I'm right here."

Keana scratched a stick on the ground as the tip caught on fire. "Alright, it's a torch." Atlantica said, relieved.

"Why would a torch just be lying here?" asked Keana, examining the ground.

"Whoa," said Atlantica, noticing the huge footprints.

"They're shaped like bird claws," Keana said, feeling the print.

"So I guess we're dealing with a giant bird like Luna?"

"No. Luna's footprints are smaller than this. Whatever we're dealing with is way bigger than Luna." Keana stood up from examining the footprint and looked toward the darker part of the cave with curiosity.

"Let's go," Atlantica said, heading off.

* * *

After walking for about another hour, the girls could smell the air changing. It was like mildew crossed with giant bird...leavings.

"Uh oh. I think I stepped in it," said Keana, checking her feet. "No, I'm cool, it's just mud."

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked Atlantica.

"Yeah. It sounds like wind blowing," said Keana, following the sound.

The two girls followed the sound of the wind as they began to feel a draft. The cavern began to lead upward. It was getting more tiring to walk up, but the air was fresher, so the two didn't mind. They could see snow coming in from the ceiling of the cave. There was a hole leading to the outside.

"Wow, this cave has another opening," said Keana, relieved.

They both rushed through the hole to find themselves back in the blizzard. Only this time they spotted the large creature resting. They were too afraid to move. They had no idea how aggressive it was or how strong, but what they did know was that they weren't ready to die.

The bird looked exactly like Luna. It only had a few unique features, though. Its talons were black unlike Luna's white ones. The beak shape was sharper and it was about twice her size. It had the same white feathers, but also very, very few brown ones.

The beast began to move as the two girls ducked, but still watched it. "Oh no, it's awake," said Keana.

"I can't believe we came all this way just to find a giant bird, but no hunters," said Atlantica, clutching her fists.

"That means it ate them all." Keana began to feel tears.

"Wait, what's that?" Atlantica asked pointing to a body lying in a torn, faded blue parka. The giant bird walked over to the parka and sniffed it. The body lying inside began to sit up.

"Dad!" Keana shouted with joy.

Atlantica wrapped her hand around Keana's mouth and bended snow over them. The giant bird heard them and cautiously walked over to where it heard the sound. It began sniffing the area to find them. The girls fearfully waited under the snow. Suddenly they were thrown from their hiding place and landed in another pile of snow.

The creature stood on its hind legs and began to roar. Keana took a quick glance at her father who was scratched from head to toe, but still managed to survive. The giant bird charged toward them for an attack, as Atlantica prepared to counter. Just as it was about to tackle the girls off the edge of a cliff, it was stopped in its tracks. The girls looked over to see Kaloh, Keana's father, holding the back leg with a stream of water.

"Dad!" Keana cried.

"Just run!" he shouted back.

"Come on, Keana," said Atlantica, pulling on her arm.

"No, I'm not leaving him, not now." Keana ran over to her father, just as he lost his grip on the beast. The creature caught its balance and swiped its talon at Keana, but she ducked out of the way. Atlantica launched ice spikes at it, but they only felt like needles to it. The beast smacked Atlantica with its talon as she was thrown to the edge of the cliff. Keana quickly rushed over and grabbed her with a whip of water. Atlantica kept going though, pulling Keana with her. Just then Kaloh saw them too, as she dodged an attack from the giant bird. He too whipped out water to grab Keana's leg, but the girls were already sliding off the side, so he too was pulled down. As they all fell, they all reached out to grab hold of one another. They looked down, but couldn't see anything due to the blizzard. They had no idea when they were going to hit the ground.

"No, we're not going down like this!" Keana shouted.

They kept falling faster and faster, picking up speed with every second. They knew they were up high from the long walk, but they also knew that they would reach the ground in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly Keana's eyes began to light up and the three began to slow down. Atlantica stared at Keana curiously, as Kaloh looked relieved. Out from the sky above came the giant bird swooping down. As it faced down ward it picked up speed, which was bad for the others, because soon they'd be bird food. The giant bird came down, slashing Kaloh on his back as he screamed in pain. Keana let the other two go safely onto the icy snow and just as quickly as she landed, she was floating back up into the air. Still in the Avatar State, Keana blasted back the creature with a gust of air. The bird was blasted higher into the sky. It quickly caught its balance and charged toward her again. Keana bended the snow falling from the sky as a shield and the beast crashed into a wall of ice. She then changed toward him with another blast of air, but the creature maneuvered out of the way. It grabbed Keana and tossed her toward the ground. Before she could hit the snow, she caught herself and bended some snow around her and charged back toward the beast. The beast roared once more and headed in for an attack. Keana bended a bunch of ice daggers and launched them all at the beast. The giant bird dodged most of them, but had a few minor scratches from a couple of them. Keana then took in a deep breath and out from her mouth came a huge blast of fire. The bird paused, for it had never seen anything like it before. It tried to get out of the way, but was too late. The large beast came crashing down into the snow, smoking, and in pain.

Keana calmed down and landed herself next to her father and Atlantica. Keana felt a little dizzy as she exited the Avatar State, but regained consciousness quickly.

"Oh no, now what?" Keana asked, as she touched the blood leaking from her father's back. Tears wanted to come down her face, but the icy cold air didn't allow it. She was numb from the horror and cold.

"We can save him. Come on, let's make our way back," Atlantica said, bending a platform of ice. Keana looked over to Atlantica and smiled. She nodded her head in agreement and bent water underneath the platform and the two quickly made their way back to The Northern Water Tribe.

"Don't worry dad, everything is going to be alright," Keana looked down at him as he laid on the platform of ice. She tried her best to not think of the worst, but the thought would not leave her mind.

* * *

As they girls arrived at the Water Tribe, the blizzard had died down and they stopped bending the platform of ice and just began running. When they got there they saw the villagers waiting all together.

Keana rushed over to her father as Atlantica took her time to walk over.

"My goodness, what happened?" shouted her mother.

Keana fell to the ground from exhaustion, dropping her father.

"I tried mom. I tried." Keana began crying. "I couldn't save him."

Her mother just wrapped her daughter in her arms as tightly as she could, as she too began to cry.

"You did your best. He was brought back and that's all that matters," said her mother.

"No it's not," said a villager. Keana and her mother looked over. "What about the rest of the hunters? You didn't save them. You were selfish and only cared about your loved ones," he continued.

"There was no one to bring back!" Keana shouted. "I did the best I could!"

"She did more than any of your all did in a week, just in one day!" Atlantica said in Keana's defense. "You're all the selfish ones. Instead of at least sending one person to find them all, you sit here and worry only about your rich and royals."

"That's enough from you all!" commanded the Chief.

"Come on Keana," said Atlantica.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Bring your dad," Atlantica said, pushing her way through a crowd of people.

Keana and her mother looked at each other. Keana and her mother grabbed her father's lifeless body and carried it, following Atlantica.

* * *

"Hey this is the spirit oasis," said Keana.

Atlantica had indeed brought the family to the spirit oasis, the place where the mortal and spirit world met. The place where Tui and La, the ocean and moon spirit, swim in a constant circular motion.

"Bring him over here," said Atlantica, standing next to the pond of the koi fish.

Keana laid her father on the soft grass of the spirit oasis.

"It's so warm here," said Keana's mother, Hanai.

"This place is the center of all spiritual energy here in the North Pole," Atlantica explained.

"Makes sense," said Hanai.

"Okay, what now?" Keana asked.

"Turn him on his back."

Keana turned her father on his back and removed his parka. The huge slashed across his back was still bleeding and becoming infected. Keana felt no life within him. Atlantica removed her own parka and rolled up her sleeves. She bent water around her hands as it began to glow. She moved her hand up and down his back as the scars slightly healed, but not fully. Kaloh began gasping for air. He began coughing as a sudden feeling of relief came over Keana and her mother. They could not believe their eyes. Atlantica continued healing his back until he was fully conscious.

"It's a miracle," said Hanai as she grabbed onto Kaloh.

"I- I thought you were mad at me," he said softly.

"I still am. I'm just glad you're alive."

Keana joined in on the hug as Atlantica watched from behind.

"You know there is room for one more," said Keana. Atlantica hesitated, but it was almost as if she was waiting for someone to say that all along. She walked over and joined in on the group hug, fighting back her tears.

* * *

Later that day Keana and Atlantica were sitting above a roof, watching the sun set. "I don't know how you did that, but I'm glad you did. Thank you, Atlantica."

"It's no big deal," Atlantica said, turning her head.

"Hey aren't you upset we never found your brother?" asked Keana.

"I lied. I don't have a brother," Atlantica admitted.

"Then why did you lie?"

"Because...I guess I just made up a reason to come along with you," Atlantica stood up, still staring at the setting sun. "Someone needed to show these people that there are still good people out there that would help a stranger even if it meant putting your own life in danger."

Keana looked up at her and smiled. "I guess you're right."

Keana looked out onto the horizon and all she could see was Toph's face. She saw how Toph gave her last breath to help her and that would be something that she was never going to forget.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir, the ship is ready," said a crew member to Shasyu who was standing on the bow of a ship.

"Good. Set a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home." Shasyu looked out toward the setting sun and took a deep breath. "Home."

* * *

_Finally a new chapter. I hope you guys like this one. The next should be up by the end of this month. Until next time. Please leave as long of a comment as you can. That will encourage me to write more :D_

_**New Character By: Atlantica, at **__**Deviantart**_

_**Edited By: Ogro**_


	25. Chapter 23: The Fire Prince: Part One

**_Book Two: Lightning_**

_Chapter Two: The Fire :Part One_

It was a week after Shasyu had parted ways with Keana and headed for the Fire Nation on an Earth Navy ship. Shasyu was below deck, lying in his bed. The ship was only a day from docking, but the storm outside was giving the crew some trouble steering. Shasyu couldn't help but think to himself as he lied in bed. Thoughts of what Keana said to him plagued his mind. She was right, he no longer had a reason to travel with her anymore, now that he had a ride to the Fire Nation. He wondered why he stayed with her anyway. He wondered why it seemed no one wanted him around. He thought back to his childhood. He thought back to the one time he felt wanted, but even then he still felt the distant feeling of loneliness.

* * *

_Eighteen years from present day…_

"Look at him," said a proud father holding his new born baby boy.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" said a mother of three.

"Yes. Yes he is." The father held up his baby boy as the infant smiled joyfully in his father's arms.

"He has your father's eyes, Zenta," said Princess Neyah, the mother of the infant.

"Golden eyes. That's a good symbol for this family." Zenta placed his son back into his crib as the infant dozed off to bed.

"What will you name him mommy?" said a ten-year-old boy with long hair and a topknot.

"Yeah mom, tell us," said an eight-year-old girl whose gentle smile lit up the room.

"His name?" asked the mother looking over to her husband smiling.

"Iroh, named for my great uncle." The Fire Prince Zenta placed his hand on his son's cheek. "Pleasant dreams my son."

_

* * *

_

Thirteen from present day…

"Come on Iroh, you're not even trying," said the fifteen-year-old firebender.

Young Iroh punched forward, but only a spark of fire came from his fist. "I am trying, but I can't get it."

"Maybe he's not meant to be a firebender," said the thirteen year old girl as she stretched her leg upward to her head.

"No, he can do this. I believe in him." The older brother smiled to his little brother. Iroh smiled back. "Thanks Zyu," said Iroh. Iroh punched forward one more time as a small fireball shot from his fist.

"That's more like it," said his older sister Tyla, shooting a bigger fireball into the air.

* * *

"Grandpa!" shouted the youngest members of the Fire Nation Royals.

The scarred Firelord walked into a dining hall where the entire family was waiting for him. He took a seat, as did his two sons, Ryku and Zenta, who sat beside him.

Next to each son sat his princesses. Neyah was married to Zenta and Qui Lon was married to Ryku. Ryku was much older than Zenta by twenty years. Unfortunately for Ryku's wife, she was unable to have children, so it was up to Zenta and his wife to carry on the royal bloodline.

"So, father why are we all here together?" asked Ryku.

"What? Can't a man have breakfast with his family?" said the Firelord.

"It's not that, it's just this rarely happens," Ryku continued. It was true that the Firelord had never had breakfast with his family anymore. Since the day of his wife's death, he had slept longer everyday. There was a quick moment of silence as someone thought of something to change the subject.

"So, children, how is your training going?" asked the Firelord, just before he took a drink of water.

The three siblings quickly exchanged looks. "Well, I can almost create lightning," said Zyu.

The Firelord slowly placed his drink down, while he got lost in past memories. "Grandpa!" said Tyla concerned.

"Oh, please continue." The Firelord snapped out of his trance.

"Well I finally mastered my roar," Tyla said with excitement.

"That's great, Tyla," added her father, Zenta.

"And you Iroh?" The Firelord asked. At that moment young Iroh quickly glanced over to his brother.

"Well, I can finally make a fireball," he said softly. The others just remained silent. They were not too impressed, but the Firelord was very proud of his grandson.

"That's great Iroh, you'll be a great firebender one day," said the Firelord. The young prince looked away ashamed. Even though he was just complimented he knew the truth. He knew he wasn't good at all.

"I mean no disrespect grandfather, but I would appreciate it, if you did not lie to me to make me feel better," said Iroh without looking up as he took a bite of his meal. Everyone just stared at him confused as to why he would say something like that. Just as his father went to say something to discipline him, the Firelord spoke up.

"You are right my grandson, I will be sure to remember that," the Firelord said smiling at him. The family returned to their meal, not stopping for any more conversations.

* * *

_Eight years from present day..._

Now thirteen years of age, Iroh still practiced his firebending. Most of the time it was with his sister, but once a week he got to learn from his father. Iroh still wasn't doing too well, but he never gave up no matter how difficult things seemed. His older brother had left the Fire Nation a year before and has been traveling the world. Today was one of the few days Iroh practiced with his father.

"Grraah!" Zenta kicked a jet of fire from his foot, as Iroh extinguished the flame with his hands. Iroh then shot a ball of fire, followed by a bigger one. His father deflected the flames and the two continued exchanging flames

"Come on, years of training and you can barely maintain a single jet of fire," said Zenta.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," said Iroh. It was true. Iroh was doing his best, but the reality was he had no real passion for firebending like his siblings. With no drive, his flame could barely breathe. Iroh was only bending because he had to.

Zenta blasted fire at his son who leaped out the way. "Stand and fight, Iroh. No slacking!"

"Come on dad, we've been at this all day, I'm tired," said Iroh, trying to catch his breath.

"Tired is an excuse for the weak. In battle no one cares if you're tired. They only care to finish you where you stand. If being tired is where you stand then you will fall."

An even bigger blast of fire shot from Zenta's fists. Iroh stood up on his feet and extinguished it. He then kicked a ball of fire as he ran toward his father. Zenta deflected, but Iroh launched another flame. Zenta began stepping backward as each flame came toward him.

Surprisingly, Iroh let out a huge blast of fire at his father with anger. The flames quickly surrounded Zenta's body. His clothes had caught fire. Iroh panicked. By the time he extinguished the fire it was too late. Zenta's neck, left arm, and chest was burned. The flames did not reach the rest of him. Iroh knew no matter how much of a mistake it was, the results were going to be life changing. He knew that nothing good was going to come out of this. His father screamed in pain. Iroh could smell his burned flesh. He quickly ran indoors to retrieve help.

* * *

Iroh was sitting alone in his room with the door closed and hiding under a blanket. He was afraid of what would happen to him, but more importantly he worried what would happen to his father. Suddenly someone walked into his room as he quickly lied down. He made it seem as if he was sleeping. The person sat next to him on his bed.

"Iroh, wake up." The person began shaking him. Iroh sat up to see his sister Tyla sitting by him.

"We have to get out of here Iroh," she said.

"What? Why? Is it because of what I did?" he asked, lowering his head.

"No," said Tyla. "Zyu has returned home."

"Great, can I talk to him now?" Iroh said anxiously.

"No. He's the reason we have to leave." Tyla grabbed Iroh's hand and pulled him from bed.

"Wait, I don't understand." Iroh pulled away.

"Iroh, I will explain later, now come on." Tyla once again grabbed his hand and the two headed for the courtyard.

* * *

"Hello father." A voice could be heard in the room of Fire Prince Zenta.

"Who's there?" asked the Prince. Out from a dark corner in the room came out Zyu. "Zyu? What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a man return to his home without question?" asked Zyu.

"Of course my son, but I thought you were venturing the nations."

"Oh I was. I've seen beautiful things father, from the hidden air temples to the icy tundra of the Water Tribes. "Traveling the Earth Kingdom, I met a very special man. A man with a vision for the future." Zyu took a seat next to his father who was lying in bed wrapped in bandages.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zenta.

"You see father, this man saw a world where the nations are united. A world where people no longer discriminate others based on nations, because we would all be one nation."

"I'm not sure I know where you're getting at," Zenta interrupted.

"I have returned to ask you permission father." Zyu had now bent on his knees.

"Permission for what?"

"To take control of the other nations."

"What? How could you ask me to do such a thing?" Zenta was astounded at his son's request. "What makes you think for a second that I will do such a thing? I am not even Firelord to be able to have such command over this one nation."

"I know that's why grandfather was in the way of my plan," said Zyu standing up off his knees.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Zenta stared at his son with fear.

"Well when I came to the Firelord with this he immediately shut down my idea for a better world. In order to ensure peace between the nations we need to eliminate the differences. The leaders of this world will not take that action, so those of us with the greater plan must do it ourselves. Even if that means taking control by force."

"That's enough, Zyu. I head enough treachery from your mouth in one day. You will not proceed with this plan and if anything has happened to the Firelord it will be your head. As a father and a mentor I am asking you to forget this plan of yours and just leave things as they are." Zenta tried reaching for his bell for help, but it was out of reach. Zyu had noticed him and quickly grabbed it.

"It's a shame that you won't help me, father. I guess with the Firelord out of the way and you the next heir, I have to eliminate the one person standing in my way."

Zenta tried rolling out of bed, but the pain from the burns made it hard for him to move. Zyu grabbed a pillow from his father's bed and placed it on his face, slowly suffocating his own father.

* * *

Both Tyla and Iroh were running toward the courtyard of the royal palace. "Wait, Tyla, what about mom?"

"Don't worry Iroh, she s fine," said Tyla, pulling on Iroh's arm. Iroh stopped running just as they reached the outside.

"That's enough, I want to know what's going on now!" he shouted.

"I already told you, not now." Just then a fireball shot down from above, interrupting the conversation. The two siblings looked up in its direction. From above a pillar stood Zyu. Zyu jumped from the pillar to the ground, walking slowly over to his brother and sister.  
Tyla positioned herself in a fighting stance, prepared to battle her eldest brother.

"Tyla, what are you doing?" asked Iroh.

"Run, Iroh. Get out of here," she said without looking back. Her eyes were focused on the firebending prince ahead of her.

"This is so confusing, I need to know what's going on." Iroh took his time walking backward. He had to know why Tyla was ready to fight her brother. As Zyu approached, he too slowly positioned himself for a fight.

"This doesn't have to be done Tyla," said Zyu as the two walked in a circular motion.

"Why'd you do it Zyu? Why the Firelord?" she asked, giving him a hard glare.

"He was standing in the way of my plan. It seems now so are you." As he said this tears began to run down from Tyla's face.

Tyla shot the first blast of fire at her brother. Another blast was shot from Zyu's foot as he kicked to block her attack. Iroh tripped backward watching the two people he looked up to the most fight like enemies. Tyla shot simultaneous fire blast at her brother who only deflected them with ease. He then launched a huge ball of fire. Tyla moved her arms in a circular motion to block, but the blast was too intense for her. Tyla fell backward on her back. Zyu prepared to kick another flame at her, but she leapt from the ground and back on her feet. She then punched a fire jet at him. Zyu fired a similar blast as the two jets collided. The blast caused an explosion, sending them both back. Iroh, blinded by the smoke, resumed running the moment the fight got too intense.

Soldiers from the palace came running from all direction to assist the princess. Tyla and the other soldiers thought they had Zyu surrounded, but earthbenders came jumping out from underneath the ground. The soldiers fought back, but the earthbenders quickly overwhelmed them and had them beat.

"How long do you think you can get away with this, Zyu?" asked Tyla, struggling to break free of her earth cuffs.

"Long enough to unite the nations and bring peace to our world." Zyu raised his hand as he walked away to signal the earthbenders to knock her unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iroh kept running. His legs were beginning to throb with pain, but he knew he couldn't stop. He had to make it to the submarines at the shore. It was a long way there, but he had a safe path. Years ago there was a tunnel built that lead to the shore. A group of people, including his great-grand father had built these safe paths, so that they could escape if anything went wrong. He wondered if Zyu had known about it. He probably didn't since Tyla suggested it, but how did she know? Why wouldn't Zyu know of this tunnel?

"Don't stop running. Don't stop running." Iroh kept repeating himself as a motivator to get moving on. Just as he made his way to the secret path he dropped to his knees. He had to catch his breath. He suddenly heard a rumbling sound coming from behind him. Men and women with big hats and green robes came gliding toward him. They were gliding on the earth.

"Earthbenders!" Iroh took off the metal hairpiece shaped like fire from his head. As his hair fell to his face he unlocked a small, round, metal door using the hairpiece like a key. Iroh leaped inside the dark tunnel, closing the door behind him. Falling in the tunnel, he hit the ground, but instead of stopping there, he continued sliding down. Even though it was dark he could tell he was sliding down a metal tunnel.

"This is perfect! No earthbender could bust in. The end of the slide left Iroh hitting a metal platform hard. He suddenly noticed glowing green crystals placed along side the walls of the tunnel. He picked himself off the floor and continued his way down the path.

"This is amazing," said Iroh touching the crystals as he followed the path they lead.

* * *

"This must have taken forever to build. The whole tunnel is made of metal." After walking for a long time, Iroh had made it to a dead end, or so he thought. He looked up to see a metal door above him. Lying on the ground was a small ladder so that he could climb to the top. Iroh placed the ladder so that it was leaning on the wall of the tunnel. He climbed to the top and unlocked the door using the same key as last time. Iroh pushed the door open with all his strength as moonlight beamed down at him. Climbing out of the hole, he saw the sandy shore where the submarine was.

"Oh great how am I gonna use this thing without any waterbenders?" he thought to himself.

Iroh tiptoed toward the submarine entering the giant metal vessel. Inside were two Fire Navy soldiers. Iroh ran back out and hid behind a giant beach rock. Pressing his back against it he slowly looked over to the submarine.

"Who's there?" asked a sleepy soldier holding a lamp. "Princess?"

Iroh crept out from behind the rock and walked over to the soldier with caution.

"Prince Iroh?" asked the soldier. Iroh nodded his head. "Where is the princess?" he asked. Iroh shook his head sadly. "I see. Quickly, come on now." Iroh ran on inside the submarine and the soldier took one last look around to make sure no one was coming. Since the coast seemed clear to him, he entered the vessel and the submarine began to take off.

"I don't understand. How can this thing work without waterbenders?" Questioned Iroh admiring the submarine's interior design.

"Years after The Day of Black Sun, an inventor named Sokka created a technology that would allow the sub to run without waterbenders."

"What's it called?" asked Iroh smiling curiously.

"He called it a motor," said the soldier.

"Weird name," said Iroh taking a seat on a chair bolted to the floor, trying to hide the awkwardness of the conversation and the possible loss of both his siblings.

"Tell me about it," said the other soldier.

"So where exactly is this thing taking me?" asked Iroh.

"We're heading to an island not to far from here."

"What? Why that close?" Iroh asked.

"Well, the place we're heading to is a safe house for many runaways," said the soldier reading a map.

"Runaways?" Iroh asked. "Is that what I am now?"

"For now," the soldier replied.

"I wish my family was here with me," Iroh lowered his head as he turned to hide his tears,

"Well then it wouldn't be running away then, would it?" said the second soldier controlling the submarine. The first soldier hit the other on the head to shut him up. "Relax, I was kidding."

"Anyway, you should get some sleep, it's gonna be some time before we get there," suggested the first soldier.

"Okay." Iroh headed off into a small room with a single bed. "Hey what's your name?" Iroh asked the first soldier.

"My name? Admiral Chan. I'm named for my fore fathers."

"Thank you." Iroh bowed to the young admiral. Chan smiled and bowed back. Iroh continued his way into his bunk.

"Hey my name is Ruon-Jian!" shouted the other soldier. "That's Captain Ruon-Jian! I too am named for my fore fathers!"

"Yeah I don't think he heard you," said Admiral Chan.

* * *

_I AM SOOOO SORRRY it's taken this long for a new chapter, but I have my reasons. The next chapter will come faster than this one. I apologize for any unanswered questions but thats what part two of this chapter is for. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me. Enjoy!_

**_Edited By: Ogro_**


	26. Chapter 24: The Fire Prince: Part Two

**_Book Two: Lightning_**

_Chapter Four: The Fire Prince: Part 2_

It was quiet. Not the peaceful kind of silence either. There was more of an eeriness to it. Iroh, lying on his bed, could feel that this silence was the silence before the storm. He felt a huge storm coming, too. He only knew of the dangers that could come from his experiences from the day before, but not when they would happen. All he knew was that he wasn't going to wait around for them to happen. He was going to take action, even if that action meant the loss of a family member. He wanted to be the one to restore balance to the world. Since the Avatar's death, no one was around to keep that balance, so Iroh felt it was his responsibility as a royal son of the Fire Nation.

"Hey Prince, get up," said the exhausted Captain. "Hey kid, wake up!"

The Prince shot up from his wake. "Is it morning?" he asked.

"Yeah," the Captain responded.

Iroh could hear the sound of light waves crashing into the sides of the submarine, which meant that they were above water.

"This is the place we have to leave you at, kid," the Captain said.

"What? You guys are leaving me?" his eyes widened.

"Hey I have orders and my orders were to escort you to the island and go."

"Island? What island?" Iroh left his bed and headed for the ladder of the submarine. Once he climbed it he turned a valve and opened the door to find himself outside. He looked around and only saw water, but when he turned north he saw an island covered in palm trees and a huge castle in the center at the top of a large hill.

"Hey kid get back here!" he heard Admiral Chan yelling from below while he managed the controls.

"Amazing!" Iroh had no other words. The island was beautiful. It was as if he was going on vacation to a tropical island where all his worries would go away. He climbed down the ladder and dashed toward Captain Ruon-Jian. "Why are we going there?"

"You're going there to train from the masters," said Admiral Chan.

"Train? Masters?" Iroh was staggered.

"Yeah, the Grand Masters of the Order of The White Lotus," said Ruon-Jian.

"I don't wanna train with any masters," Iroh said furiously.

"You don't have a choice kid," said Chan.

"Well I'll just take off on my own then." Iroh turned his head with his arms folded.

"Oh yeah, genius? Where to?" asked Chan.

"Um?" Iroh looked around remembering he was in a submarine surrounded by water.

"Didn't think so, kid," said Ruan-Jian.

* * *

Upon arriving at the island Iroh began to think back to what he said to himself earlier. He would be the one restore balance to the world, with or without a world with an Avatar. As the submarine docked, Iroh made his way to the exit. When the doors opened up he charged out onto the sandy shore.

"Hey kid, wait up!" shouted Ruan-Jian.

Iroh ran out on his own only to bump into an old man dressed in a white and purple robe. Iroh looked up at the six-foot tall man with white hair and a long beard.

"Who are you?" asked Iroh.

"I am Grand Master Kaji, head of Firebending." The old man hunched over looking into the thirteen year old boy's eyes as Iroh arched backward. "You must be the boy?"

"I guess I must be," Iroh said, going along with the old master.

"Well come then, let's get you settled in." The old master placed his hand on Iroh's shoulder, looking back at the two fire nation soldiers behind him. "Well are you two coming in, or not?" he asked.

"No, we're good," said Chan bowing to his superior.

Ruon-Jian came standing next to Chan. "We actually have an assignment to warn the other nations of recent events."

"Hey Prince," called Chan. Iroh looked back at the two soldiers.

"We'll meet again, I promise," Chan winked at the young prince and the two soldiers returned to the submarine and began their task.

* * *

After Iroh was settled in to his new room, he couldn't help but wonder about his parents and his sister. He had to know if they were all right.

"Hey kid." A whisper came from outside his door.

Iroh crept over to the closed door. He placed his ear on the door to listen.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Are you the Fire Nation Prince?" the voice of a girl asked.

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"I'm from a family in the Water Tribe."

"Do you want to come in? It will be easier to talk to you," Iroh suggested.

"I guess so," said the girl.

Iroh opened the door to see a tall dark skinned girl with long braided hair and light blue eyes. She was older than he thought. She said she was from the Water Tribe yet she was wearing the clothing of a Kyoshi warrior. Iroh had met an elderly Kyoshi warrior in his younger days. She had the same eyes as this one except she had a lighter skin tone.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Iroh," he said. The name seemed to shock her, but she quickly got over it.

"I'm Hilina." Iroh gave her a confused look. He had never heard of such a strange name. He thought to himself it must have sounded strange because it was foreign to his nation.

"So, what kind of training are you here for?" she asked.

"I don't know? What kind is there?" he asked.

"What kind is there? What kind isn't there?" she responded. "I'm here to master the Katana, but so far I've got a long way to go."

"Well, I'm supposed to be a firebender, but I stink at it," he said dropping his head.

"Supposed to be? Only you can decide what you're supposed to be," she said.

"You don't understand. My sister is an amazing firebender and my brother is even better, but I'm a failure."

"I don't understand? Hey I've got a younger brother and sister who are waterbenders and they are great at it. My sister is a bit of a goof off, but is still a natural at it, and look at me. I don't bend at all, but it doesn't mean you can't be a great warrior." Hilina placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her eyes. "Never limit yourself to the expectations of others. Follow your own path even if it takes a few others to get there."

Iroh smiled at her while he thought about what his grandfather would tell him. He could be what he wanted.

* * *

The next day Iroh woke up and headed for breakfast. He sat in a huge room with dozens of students. They all sat in a huge circle and in the center of them were a huge pot of rice.

"Excuse me," he said touching another kid's shoulder. The boy looked back at him with a curious look on his face.

"What do you want kid?" asked the boy in green and brown clothing.

"If the Order of The White Lotus is such a secret, why are so many people here?" Iroh asked.

"We are all the descendents of the previous order. Only we are granted the opportunity of being trained by a Grand Master. It's been that way since the last Sozin's Comet. Grand Master Iroh was the one who came up with that rule. He thought it would be best for children to be raised with the philosophies of a White Lotus. This was his idea to help keep the peace Avatar Aang restored."

"Grand Master Iroh?" asked Iroh astonished. "My name is Iroh."

"Really?" asked the other boy. "You don't look like a Grand Master."

"No, he was the uncle to my grandfather," Iroh said ecstatically.

"No way, Fire Lord Zuko is your Grandfather?"

Suddenly Iroh's joy hit a pause. He felt awful. "Was."

The other kid got the hint from his expression. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No problem," said Iroh. It was Iroh's turn to get a bowl of rice. He held his bowl out as a middle aged waterbender served him a huge spoon full of food. Iroh looked at his bowl of rice with disappointment. He took a bite of the food with the pair of chopsticks he was handed. The food wasn't bad, but it was bearable. He went over to a table where a Fire Nation member was serving ginseng tea. The tea reminded him of his grandfather Zuko. His grandfather loved tea. It always helped him calm his mind while he was meditating. Maybe this is what Iroh needed? Maybe he needed to calm his mind?

* * *

Iroh took the tea and rice to his room and sat in the center of the floor. The room had one open window so Iroh could hear the wind blowing. He heard the waves crashing onto the shore of the island. The tree leaves rubbed together as the tropical winds blew at them. Iroh sipped his tea and sat with his back straight up. He relaxed his muscles and began taking calming breaths. He then closed his eyes and could hear a swift whistle, as if something was cutting through the air. He looked from his window to see a Yu Yan archer shooting arrows at a target strapped to a palm tree. The archer was on the lower part of the island on the beach. This was it. When the master came to him, he was going to tell him he did not want to master firebending. He wanted to become a Yu Yan archer.

About an hour into the day and it was time for training to begin. Iroh rushed out to where students were prepared for training. The waterbenders were on the beach. The earthbenders were on the hills. The warriors trained in the woods and finally the firebenders trained in the school courtyard. Iroh approached Grand Master Kaji.

"Are you ready for training Iroh?" asked the master.

"Actually no," he said.

"What do you mean?" The master gave the thirteen year old a puzzled look.

"Well, I was hoping to become an archer." This was it. Iroh wanted to leave his training as a firebending prince and become a Yu Yan archer.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked the master.

"Yes it is," Iroh said looking the master in his eyes.

"Very well, part of being a White Lotus is knowing who you are and if you feel you're an archer then I believe this is what you should be doing."

"Thanks for understanding," Iroh bowed to the master who bowed back.

Both Master Kaji and Iroh headed over to the only Yu Yan archer on the island. She was the last archer left. No one knows exactly how their teachings died out, but this archer's family did not let her go without learning their ways.

"Master Liatsu." The tall woman turned to face the two firebenders.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, with a dull look on her face.

"This is Iroh. He would like to step forward as your apprentice," said Kaji placing his hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"What? You're joking, right?" she looked down at the boy.

"I really do wish to learn Yu Yan archery," he said bowing to her.

"Well you would be my first student," she responded.

"Then I'll make sure to do my best, in case I'm your last."

"You really want to do this, kid?" she asked.

"More than anything," said Iroh.

"Fine, let's get started." She turned to a palm tree and grabbed an axe stuck within the wood. She then handed it to him as he looked at it with bewilderment.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Cut down your own wood. You're going need it to make your own bow and arrows." She turned back, facing the palm tree. Liatsu pulled back the string of her bow and launched an arrow directly in the center of the target strapped to the tree.

* * *

Iroh was standing in the center of the beach waiting for his first lesson. "Why are we just standing here?" he asked.

"Wait for it." The woman was standing in an archery stance pointing her bow and arrow out toward the ocean. Suddenly a fish leapt out of the water and right then and there and arrow pierced the small sea creature. Iroh watched in amazement as the fish hit the water and came washing up on shore with the tide.

"How do you aim so well?" he asked with eagerness.

"Simple. You must learn patience and accuracy," she said as she walked over to the dead fish.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked disgusted.

"No, but I do need it." She pulled out a knife and cut out the tiny eye of the fish.

"What did you do that for?" he said with a sickened face. Liatsu carefully took a needle and pulled a string through the eye and tied a knot, so that the eye would hang from the string. She then tied the string to a tree and let it hang there. "None of this is making sense," he complained.

"Did I not just tell you of patience?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, yeah, I got that." Iroh rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Okay come with me now." Iroh followed the archer to the woods.

* * *

"Here's a good one." Liatsu was rubbing a tree she had spotted.

"What now?" asked Iroh.

"Chop it down," she said bluntly.

"Okay?" Iroh began hacking at the tree with his axe. It took a few minutes, but the tree finally came down.

"Okay do I make my bow now?" he asked, pulling the log of the small tree.

"No. Now you find rocks," she said picking one up from the ground. "Kind of like this one."

"What does a rock have to do with this?" Iroh asked rolling his eyes again. As Iroh went to turn to pick up rocks, Liatsu tossed the one she was holding at his head. "Ouch!" he cried. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"That's your first rock," she said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Iroh spent an hour searching for rocks he thought would be acceptable no matter what she had planned with them.

"Okay I have the rocks. Now what?" Iroh asked, dumping them on the ground in front of her. Liatsu looked down at them and bent over to pick some up. After she picked up about half of them she turned to the ocean and tossed them into the sea. "Hey, It took me forever to find good rocks like those," he whined.

"Those were too tiny," she responded. "These are too big." She grabbed another hand full and tossed them as well. "These will have to do." Iroh had about ten rocks left.

"What am I gonna do with these?" he asked.

"Sit down," She ordered. Iroh sat down, as did she. Liatsu took two rocks and began rubbing them together.

"What is that going to accomplish?" he asked.

"This." Iroh could see that she was beginning to form the tip of an arrow.

"You're making arrowheads!" he said excitedly. "Let me try!" he took two other rocks and began mimicking her motions.

* * *

"All right, next you begin to carve your own arrows." She handed him a knife. Iroh began carving his arrows into smooth straight sticks, but was making them too short. "Try making them this length," she suggested, holding her hand out to the suggested measurement.

Iroh continued carving while sweat dripped down his forehead.

* * *

"Now that you have you arrowheads and your arrows, began wrapping them together like so." Liatsu demonstrated the technique to him as he patiently watched.

"So, when do I make my bow?" he asked as he wrapped the two pieces together with twine.

"Just do as I say," she responded as she walked away.

* * *

"I'm finished with these. Now what?" he asked while yawning.

Liatsu inspected the full arrows and was impressed. "Now you make your bow," she said giving him a different knife.

"Why did you give me another knife? I already have one," Iroh held both knives up.

"Because this one is new and sharper. It will be better for making a new bow."

Iroh began carving the bow as he wiped his sweat away.

* * *

"I'm finished. No more wood work," Iroh begged. "I think I have a couple of splinters."

Liatsu walked over to him after finishing her tea. "This looks pretty good," she said examining it with her hands.

"So, now what?" Iroh asked plopped on the floor with his arms stretched out.

"Now, you must make your bowstring." She handed him twine and sat down next to him. He grabbed some as she demonstrated the pattern in which to make the string decent. Iroh began to follow her hand movements, but began to get tangled.

"Ugh! I keep messing up," he grumbled.

"Just have patience and take your time," she began showing him the pattern over again. Iroh continued the pattern, just starting over if he messed up rather than whining about it.

From afar, another Master was watching him. Master Kaji was impressed on how far he had come within a short time.

"Yeah! I'm done. Can I shoot something now?" he said eagerly.

"No," she said, shutting down his excitement.

"What? I've worked hard all day. I've been doing everything you told me and I have a full bow and arrows. When will you teach me to shoot something?" Iroh had his fists clutched and teeth gritted, staring down at the Master as she sat with her legs folded, sipping her tea.

"It's late. Now you rest and we continue tomorrow." She sipped her tea and stood up from the sand. "Goodnight Pupil Iroh." Iroh, confused, went along with her and bowed.

"Goodnight, Master Liatsu." Iroh headed off to bed unsatisfied.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Iroh headed to train with his master, but something distracted him. There was a fly buzzing around his room. Iroh tried whacking at it but it was too fast. Suddenly his master came into his room.

"Why are you not yet in my class?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just this fly. I have to get it out before it lays eggs or something in my room." The fly landed on Iroh's face as he whacked at it again, only to smack his own face.

"Quickly close your window," she said while shutting his door.

"What? Why?" he asked closing the window doors.

"This is part of today's training."

"I don't get it," said Iroh scratching his forehead.

"Grab your bow," said master Liatsu.

"Okay, now what?" he asked preparing his bow and arrow.

"I want you to shoot that fly," she said pointing at it.

"Are you serious?" Iroh asked confounded.

"That thing is too small, I can't hit that small a target."

"Are you doubting me?" she asked.

"Uh, no master." Iroh pulled back his bowstring and launched his arrow at the fly. As the arrow came whizzing toward the insect, it swiftly dodged it and flew to the other side of the room. Iroh whacked at it with his hands again out of frustration. Liatsu grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to kill it," he said.

"I said shoot it," she said letting his hands go.

"But?" Iroh muttered. "Fine."

"Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do." Liatsu walked from the room and headed down the halls. Iroh quickly shut the door so that the fly wouldn't escape.

"You're not getting away from me." Iroh pulled out another arrow and shot at the fly near the door. He missed again and shouted at the fly. "Stay still, you!"

* * *

After many attempts at the seemingly precognitive insect he decided to give up. He barged from his room and slammed the door behind him. Searching for his teacher, he stomped down the halls, pushing and shoving other students out of his way.

Finally finding her he pointed his finger at her. "You're just messing with my head aren't you!" he shouted aggressively.

"How is that young pupil?" she asked calmly as if oblivious to his anger.

"You know I can't really shoot a fly with an arrow! You know they are too fast and too small!" Iroh had his fist clutched. "You've been hardly teaching me anything at all, except arts and craft! I don't wanna learn how to make bows and arrows. I want to know how to shoot something from far away!"

His master took a deep breath and pulled out an arrow from her back. She aimed her bow and shot in his direction. Iroh froze as the arrows flew past his ear.

"What was that for?" he asked still afraid to move. Liatsu walked over the arrow pinned to the wall behind him.

"There is a reason I have been teaching you the things I have been pupil Iroh." She pulled the arrow from the wall to reveal an insect at the tip of the arrowhead. She removed the insect from the tip and dropped it in his hand.

"What? It's still alive," he said in amazement.

"Of course it is. Being an archer is not about shooting things for kill. I had no reason to kill the fly, so I did not. I simply had a goal to pin it so I did. In order to understand archery you must have patience, accuracy, and be crafty. You are not always going to be able to hit something from far away, so you have to be handy. Over time bows and arrows lose their durability, so knowing how to make another is necessary. I would never teach anything that would not come to use for you. As you should trust your bow, you need to learn to trust me and trust that what I am teaching you is you will need to survive." Iroh dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry master," he said bowing. "Forgive me and I promise to do as you say from now on."

"Very well, but right now I must finish my tea." She sat with her legs crossed at a table and began sipping her tea.

Iroh headed back to his room and quickly shut the door. "Okay buddy, this time you're mine." Iroh pulled out his bow and arrow and stretched back the bowstring. Aiming at the distracted fly he launched the arrow at the tiny insect. The arrow pierced the bug and Iroh jumped up in excitement. "Yes!"

Even though he had killed it, it was a start. Now he had a new goal, to pin one.

* * *

_Three months from present day…_

"Well, well Iroh. You have come far," said the Master archer.

"Thank you," said the eighteen-year old student. "I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"If I am never to have another student, I'm glad to have had you," she said bowing to him.

"I'm glad to have had you as my master," he said bowing in return.

So, what now?" she asked.

"Now, it's time to go and take care of business." Iroh picked up his bag and weapon.

"Wait," said the master stopping him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have a small mistake there." She rubbed off enough red ink from his face to even out with the other side. Iroh rolled his eyes and blushed.

"I really have to go." He rushed out toward a submarine, waiting for him at the beach. As the doors opened two Fire Nation soldiers were standing from inside.

"Missed us, kid?" asked Chan.

"Chan! Ruon Jian!" Iroh rushed toward to two.

"Of course he didn't miss you, Chan. I'm the fun one," said Ruon Jian.

"Shut up," said Chan.

"Whoa there, no longer a kid anymore, are ya?" asked Ruon Jian.

"Nope, I'm a new man," said Iroh.

"Well then, a new man needs a new name," said Ruon Jian.

"What do you mean?" asked Iroh.

"Well we can't have people knowing who you are," said Chan.

"Right then," Iroh agreed.

"Just call me… Shasyu," said Iroh.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Ruon Jian. Ignoring him, Shasyu ran on board of the submarine and the soldiers followed after.

"Ready for this, kid?" asked Chan, taking his seat as Admiral.

"Let's do this," said Shasyu.

"Okay! Destination Earth Kingdom, here we come!" shouted Captain Ruon Jian.

_"The Avatar should be in the Earth Kingdom looking for a master by the time I get there. I have to find him,"_ Shasyu thought to himself as the submarine submerged.

* * *

_Hey everyone. Sorry about taking so long, I've been busy and actually this chapter was almost done for a long time jus never got around to finishing the last part of it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, because next chapter Keana, Luna, and newcommer Atlantica return as they make their first steps into the fire nation. =D_


	27. Chapter 25: The Blue Dragon

_**Book Two: Lightning**_

_Chapter Five: The Blue Dragon_

"I don't want any of your souvenirs! I want a map of the Fire Nation!" Atlantica was shouting at a shop owner while being forced out of the shop.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Keana, obviously knowing exactly what happened.

"The idiot yelled at me, saying he had no maps and that he hated teenagers," Atlantica lied.

"Sure he did," Keana said with a grin. "So, how are we going to find our way to the Fire Nation Palace?"

"How should I know?" Atlantica said assertively, folding her arms.

"Maybe we can just ask for directions and hope for the best," Keana suggested looking into the crowd of the small Fire Nation town. "Well I guess we should at least get some new outfits. It's so hot here in the Fire Nation," said Keana.

"Worry about that later", said Atlantica. "The money we have is for food and such," she continued.

"Such things as that, nice new Fire Nation outfit?" Keana asked with a glow in her eyes.

"No," said Atlantica, shutting down Keana's excitement. Suddenly the happy glow from her eyes faded away.

"Aw, I guess so," said Keana pouting.

"Well, what should be doing is looking for a firebending teacher, seeing as how it's going to take forever to get to the Fire Nation royal palace," Atlantica suggested.

"Well it's not that easy to just go and grab any firebender and just have him teach me, you know." Keana pointed out into the crowd.

"Sure it is. You just have to be straightforward about it," said Atlantica. Atlantica rushed out to a man walking by. "Hey, you sir."

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

"Are you a firebender?" she asked directly.

"Yes I am," he said.

"Great !" she said, relieved.

"What is it little girl?" he asked.

"Well my friend here needs to learn firebending, I'm not a little girl, and we were wondering if you could teach her since she is the Avatar and really needs to learn firebending." It took Atlantica all her breath to say that sentence.

"Wait a second." he said. The two teenage girls looked baffled by his suddenly change in tone. "You're the Avatar?"

"Not me, my friend," said Atlantica, pointing to Keana, who was sucking on a piece of fruit merrily.

"Guards! I found her! I found the Avatar!" Suddenly guards came from all direction with weapons in hand. Keana and Atlantica's faces turned frightened and the two girls ran for their lives. The guards chased them from the town as Keana used her fingers to whistle. Atlantica bent water from her pouch and whipped back the guards. One guard shot a ball of fire at the girls. Atlantica lashed another whip at the ball, evaporating the water. Another ball was shot at her. Keana bent a fissure at the guards and then launched her and her waterbending friend into the air. Luna came swooping down and Keana landed on her. She quickly grabbed Atlantica's hand as gravity began to pull down the girl. Luna pulled up as a huge fireball came in their direction. The change in direction hurt Keana's arm as she tried to pull up Atlantica. Keana finally found the strength to pull her up and they took off toward the ocean.

--

"I don't understand. What was that all about?" Atlantica asked, looking back at the village from above.

"Maybe they didn't like your straightforward attitude," Keana said sarcastically.

"Maybe they didn't like your face!" Atlantica shouted in return.

"Relax, I'm only kidding," Keana said, giggling.

"Well, so much for finding you a firebending teacher," said Atlantica with an upset look on her face.

"Yeah, if only some magical firebender would show up out of nowhere and be as perfect a teacher as Toph was," Keana said, pouting.

"Who?" Atlantica asked.

"Nevermind."

"What's that?" asked Keana, looking down at a seemingly abandoned house on top of a hill.

"Looks like we can stay there for now," said Atlantica.

"Sounds good to me," Keana agreed. Keana steered Luna down toward the island.

--

The house was surrounded by dead trees and bushes. There was a shovel leaning on the side of the house and broken windows on the first floor. The door had burn marks on them as well as a few trees.

"Wow, this place is depressing," said Keana, as she hopped of Luna.

"It looks okay to me," said Atlantica, kicking a rock at a tree. Keana took a step toward the house. Suddenly the floor below her moved and she fell in.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Keana!" Atlantica shouted. Luna ran to where Keana feel and then a bunch of arrows came shooting from around the trees. The arrow didn't piece Luna, but they landing all around her with strings attached to each of them. Next, the ropes tightened up and Luna was unable to move. The arctic falcon began flailing around.

"What's going on?" Atlantica said as she went to bend water from her pouch. Suddenly a blast of fire shot at the young girl. Atlantica ducked as the fire flew past her. She could feel the intensity of the heat as the fire flew by her head. An old woman appeared wearing red and grey rags. She stood with her fists in battle position. Her hair was as white as snow. Her long hair was wrapped in a bun and her tow long bangs hung down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a faded brown from aging. And her skin was aged from the years eating away at her youth.

She began shooting a bunch of fire at her. Atlantica had to keep ducking because her water pouch was empty. She then bent water from the extra pouch that was strapped to Luna, who was still immobilized. She extinguished the fire and whipped forward at the whitered woman. The firebender kicked forward with a bigger shot of fire. Atlantica threw all the water she had at the fire, causing it to evaporate. The old woman shot another wave of fire at the girl. This time, Atlantica had no time to dodge or defend. Just then a wall of earth came up, defending Atlantica. Atlantica was confused. Keana came rising out of the hole, using a pillar of earth to launch herself up. She ran toward the wall, jumping through it, covering herself in rock armor. She ran toward the old woman and threw a punch. The old woman defended as the two engaged in a fist fight. The firebender punched Keana in the chest with fire added to the blow. The Avatar flew backward. Keana caught her balance and bent the armor into a disk of earth. She then sent it flying at the old woman. The woman blasted it with her own fire disk and sent another blow at Keana. Keana stomped the ground as a pillar of earth blocked it. She next sent a boulder at the firebender. The ancient woman held out two fingers on each hand and began moving them in a strange motion. Lightning began to form from her fingertips as she thrust two fingers forward. Lightning shot from the woman's fingertips and shattered the boulder.

"What in the world was that?!" shouted Atlantica.

"That was your taste of lightning," said the old woman. "Now if you don't leave here at once, you'll get the full blast."

"Wait, just hear us out," said Keana.

"No. I'm sick of you commoners coming here and trying to kill me. It's been peaceful here for years and I won't have you ruin it." She shot another ball of fire.

Keana blocked with earth, nearly smoldering her rock. "Wait, we're not here to kill you."

The woman stood ready to attack again. "Then what do you want?"

"We need a place to stay," said Atlantica, walking from behind Keana.

"I don't care!" She prepared for another blast.

"Wait, we're running from them too!" Keana said, ready to pull up a shield of earth. The woman did not attack. She had relaxed her muscles and stood calmly.

"Yeah, we told them we needed a firebending teacher and they freaked out," said Atlantica climbing the rope that Luna was tied up in.

"Well, I'm no firebending teacher, but we have something in common. People don't like us, so you can stay here I guess," said the woman placing her arms behind her and walking toward her house.

"Sweet!" said Keana.

"Um, help here?" Atlantica was still trying to untie the ropes. Suddenly an arrow of fire shot past the ropes cutting them, as Luna was set free. Atlantica hit the ground tangled in rope.

"So, how many beds you have?" asked Keana.

"One," answered the old woman.

"SO, where are we gonna sleep?" Keana asked scratching her head.

"Outside of course."

"What?!" Keana dropped backward on the ground.

--

The two girls lied down outside under the night sky, staring up at the stars. Luna lied in a calming slumber, while the two girls talked amongst themselves.

"We've been here all day, and we don't even know who this old lady is," said Keana.

"Who cares? As long as we have a place to stay safe for the night I'm cool," said Atlantica.

"It doesn't bother you that we don't know her name? For all we know this lady could be a psychopathic killer," said Keana in a paranoid sweat.

"Please, if she was a killer she would have done it by now," said Atlantica, rolling over on her sleeping bag.

"Well she almost did," said Keana. "That's it, I can't stand this. I need to know why she is hiding." Keana got up from her sleeping bag and ran toward the house.

"Keana, you're going to get us in trouble," said Atlantica getting up from hers.

Keana ran into the house, looking for the whithered woman. She noticed that the inside of the house was much better than the outside. It was as if this old lady was a perfectionist. Maybe she was. She slowly crept upstairs to the woman's bedroom. She opened the door slowly, noticing an orange glow coming from inside. As the door opened, Keana noticed the woman sitting in front of candles with her back facing the door. The woman seemed to be meditating. Keana took another step forward and the wood of the floor made a creek. The woman jumped from her seat into a fighting pose.

"What are you doing in here?" the woman asked, facing the Avatar.

"I…I need to know why the people hate you. What's your name?" asked Keana with a concerned look.

"I knew letting you stay here was a mistake." The mysterious old lady walked toward her, shoving her out.

"Hey, wait!" Keana said while being forced backward.

"Leave here now," said the woman. The old lady slammed the door on her as Keana flinched.

"I want you to teach me firebending!" Keana shouted. "Teach me firebending. You're amazing." The door suddenly opened.

"Why do you need to know my name for that?" asked the old firebender.

"So, I know what to say when I call you master." Keana bowed on her knees. "Please, I need you."

"For someone who wants to learn firebending, you're sure dressed as if you're Water Tribe," said the old master. "And you were using earthbending."

"Because I'm the Avatar." The woman's eyes opened wide. She was shocked. Keana looked up at the woman, noticing her face. "I see. Well I guess I'll be going, then." Keana stood up and walked from inside the house. Atlantica was waiting outside.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Keana, disappointed. "Come on, we should get going." Keana grabbed her things and prepared to board Luna. Suddenly a blast of fire flew past her face. Keana looked back from the flames' direction.

"Not again!" cried Atlantica, she prepared to bend water from her pouch, when the old woman began to speak.

"First lesson in firebending. Never give up without a fight," said the woman walking toward the girls.

"What?" said Keana.

"You gave up too easily. If you wanted me as your master, you should have given it more effort," the woman replied.

"Wait, so are you saying you will train me?" Keana said with optimism.

"I said no such thing," she said, turning her back. Keana's smile turned into a frown. "But I guess I might as well, since I have nothing better to do," said the firebender, checking her long sharp nails.

"Wow, she could have just said yes, instead of chucking a ball of fire at you," said Atlantica.

--

The next morning, Keana and Atlantica were up early, ready for Keana's training. Luna was at a pond drinking water and trying to catch badger-frogs. Atlantica was streaming water, while Keana was sitting in front of the woman's house with a huge grin on her face.

"What's taking her so long?" Keana asked.

"She never said what time she was actually coming outside," said Keana, throwing herself on her back.

"Well, seeing as how you like invading peoples' homes, why don't you just go barging in again and find out?" Atlantica suggested as a joke. Keana looked at her with a sour face and took the water Atlantica was bending and pushed her into the pond. Keana smiled as the other waterbender sat in the water with a distressed look on her face.

Just then, the old woman came from inside the house. Stretching her arms, she walked toward the girls.

"What are you doing in the pond, girl? There are leeches in there." Luna's eyes shot open as she pulled her tongue from the water. She had a single leech attached to her tongue. She shook until the thing flew off into the water. Atlantica rushed out from the pond.

"Where were you?!" Keana asked.

"Sleeping," said the woman.

"Well I've been waiting," said Keana with her arms in the air.

"I never said what time I was getting up," she responded.

"Told ya," said Atlantica with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, let's just do this already," said Keana.

"Very well, I guess," said the old woman.

"So, what's first?" Keana said anxiously. "I'm ready to shoot some fire blasts," she said eagerly.

"Well, I can tell you now that you aren't shooting fire anytime soon," said master.

"Why not?" asked Keana. "I wanna shoot fire from my fists, I wanna breathe fire from my mouth. Oh, can you teach me to make a big wall of fire?!" Keana expressed with her hands.

"Well you can't even create a spark and you want to make walls of fire?" said the woman.

"_Patience, Keana_." Suddenly a quote from Toph buzzed through Keana's head.

"Okay, you're right," said Keana.

"Right then," said the master.

"What do you want me to do?" Keana asked.

"Well, we should start by having you get into a stance," said the master, walking around her student.

"Like this?" asked Keana, spreading her legs.

"Not good enough," said the master. "Your stance must be perfect."

"Perfect? Can't you just say do your best and move on?" Keana asked.

"No!" she shouted. Keana fell backward from shock. Atlantica began laughing at the Avatar. Keana looked back at her friend and stuck out her tongue. "Get up and turn around!" yelled the master.

--

"Hello," Keana said in a good manner. "What's your favorite color? I'm guessing it's yellow." Atlantica looked over to Keana. "So, I guess I have to rely on you for firebending? Well hurry up and give me some firebending skills!"

"Who are you talking to?!" Atlantica shouted.

"The sun!" she shouted, covering her face with her hands.

"Why are you talking to the sun?" she asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I can't take this anymore, this is boring," she whined.

"No one ever said it would be easy," said Atlantica, eating a bowl of rice. "Was waterbending and earthbending this hard?" she asked.

"Well earth took a while, but waterbending was simple," she answered.

"Well yeah see, things came easier for you with water, most likely because it's your nation. Earth worked out because of you worked hard at it. Fire is going to take a while to get used to, because it's simply your opposite element," she explained.

"How would you understand? All you know is waterbending," said Keana, scratching her right arm.

"I happen to know other techniques, such as plantbending, and I'm familiar with the Southern fighting style," said Atlantica in defense.

"How do you know how to bend plants? Is that even possible?" she asked puzzled.

"Of course it is," said Atlantica. "What did you think plants were filled with?" she asked.

"Um?" She began to think back what her great grandfather told her.

"_Grandpa, Aunt Katara told me to tell you 'friendly mushroom'," said the five year old._

"_Is that so? Well you can tell her I said…" Suddenly Katara walked over to him._

"_Said what?" Katara asked with a smirk on her face._

"_Katara, it was only one time," Sokka complained, tired of the old joke._

"_What are you two talking about?" asked little Keana._

"_Nothing you would understand. Just keep in mind, Keana, if you ever leave this place, do not, I repeat _do not_ drink any kind of liquids from any kind of plant," said her great-grandfather._

"_Yeah, you don't want a hallucination of its juices," Katara said, smiling teasingly. Sokka gave her a glare._

"I thought plants were full of hallucinating juices," said Keana in an awkwardly manner.

"I'm not even sure it that sentence made sense, but I'm not in the mood to argue with you while I'm eating," said Atlantica while chewing her food.

The old woman walked from the house with a few carved disks made of wood. She walked over near Keana who was slacking in her stance she last saw her in. "What are you doing?" asked the master. Keana fell backward.

"Ow," Keana whined.

"Honestly, do you ever stop falling?" the master asked.

"Maybe, if you stop coming out of nowhere," Keana said, getting up off the floor.

"I've noticed that old people have a tendency to scare others just by showing up," said Atlantica, sipping her water.

The old master's eyes shot over to the waterbender enjoying her bowl of rice. "Old! I am not old.  
I am just 'mature'," said the master, touching her face full of wrinkles.

"I think you're looking for the word ancient," Atlantica replied. The old woman's eyes flared up as did her fists.

"Relax, hag. I was just kidding," Atlantica said, not even looking at the old woman.

"That's it; I've had enough of your mouth, missy." The old woman pulled up her sleeves and walked toward the girl. Atlantica whipped up some water from the pond.

"Would you two calm down!" shouted Keana, creating an earth wall between them. "We need to start my training," Keana said, dropping the wall.

"Fine, I guess," said the master as she walked back toward Keana. Atlantica had returned the water to the pond and continued eating.

"Now what do I do? I'm sick of feeling this sun," said Keana, pointing to the giant star.

"Well get used to it, because when firebending, the sun is your best friend," she said.

"Isn't my breathing my best friend?" asked Keana.

"Who told you that nonsense?" asked the master.

"I don't know. It just seems to be the key to every bending style," Keana said, showing an example of exaggerated breathing.

"Without the sun, you can't bend." She seemed to be really serious about this lesson. Keana could see that she wasn't up for any jokes.

"Okay; Mister Sun, give me fire power!" she shouted to the sky, as birds flew from the trees.

"Keana!" Atlantica shouted.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Shut up!" said Atlantica. Keana stuck out her tongue at her. Atlantica just rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Alright, now." The master shot a small flame at the end of a rope.

"Why did you burn that rope?" Keana asked.

"Because the rope leads to your supplies," she answered.

"What?!" Keana cried.

"I want you to stop the fire from reaching your things. If you fail, then too bad for you." The master walked away into her house. Keana rushed over to the rope and tried blowing at the fire, but the flame was being stubborn.

"No water or earth," the old woman shouted from the window.

"But my stuff!" Keana whined.

"Yeah, then you better get working," said the master.

"Yeah you should really do something about that," said Atlantica carelessly. Keana just panicked as the fire made its way toward her supplies.

"Come back this way!" Keana said to the fire. She tried holding her hand out and manipulating the fire. "I said stop, fire!" Keana shouted. The fire was definitely not stopping for anything. It was only a matter of time before her things would be burned. She took off her undershirt and kept on the sleeveless one. She began to take long deep breaths and allowed the heat of the sun to fill her body with energy. She inhaled another breath and the fire grew for a second and returned to a small flame. "Uh, no. Not good." Keana was sweating from distress. "Okay, maybe this time." She imagined the fire getting smaller as she decided to exhale slowly rather than take a deep breath. The flame began to die as it approached her things. She dropped on her back with her tongue hanging out. She was relieved and happy.

"Wow, you actually did it," said Atlantica, who didn't seem too excited, but still impressed. Keana grabbed the tiny piece of burned rope and ran toward the house, but the woman was already watching her from the window.

"Whoo!" shouted Keana. "I can bend fire!"

"Well you can do as much as extinguish it, but that isn't impressive at all," said the master.

"Well, it's a start," Keana said, feeling robbed of her excitement.

"Now it's time to learn to shoot a ball of fire," said the woman.

"Yes!" Keana jumped in the air.

--

Keana and the master were both standing in her basement. The basement was the messiest place in her house. There were chests full of things collected over the years. On the wall hung a pair of broad swords covered in rust. On another wall was a dusty hair piece in the form of a flame. The old woman was searching through a black chest, tossing a bunch of needless things aside.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Keana asked, knocking down a bundle of cleaning supplies, such as two brooms and a mop.

"This," said the master as she pulled out an old outfit of hers.

"What is that?" said Keana cheerfully.

"I used to wear this in the old days," she answered.

"What kind of old days?" asked Keana.

"Days I wish I could forget," she said, suddenly saddened.

"So, are you gonna wear it again?" asked Keana. "Because it doesn't look like you can fit into it again," she said. The old woman grew an upset face, but ignored it.

"No, you're going to wear it," she said.

"Really?" Keana said with excitement.

"Yes," she said, handing her the outfit.

"For an old suit, it looks pretty good," said Keana trying it on. "I love it! Thank you!" she ran in for a hug.

"Get off me!" she said, shoving off the young girl.

"Oh come on, stop being so grouchy." Suddenly the ground began to rumble.

"What was that?" the old woman asked, taking precautions.

"Oh, sorry, I never had breakfast," said Keana.

"No, I'm serious, you twit," said the old master. The two ran to ground level. Rushing outside they met Atlantica and Luna standing at the front door.

"What happened?" asked Atlantica.

"I don't know. That wasn't us," said Keana.

"It's coming from the woods," said the master. They could see a trail of smoke heading their way.

"That's pretty suspicious isn't it?" asked Keana.

"Yeah, since no one has been this way for years," the master agreed.

"Here they come!" Keana shouted. A giant tank came charging down a hill, knocking down trees in its path. Everyone prepared themselves for what seemed to be trouble. The tank approached as two men came walking out from inside.

"What do you want?!" shouted the master.

"You know what we're here for," said the man, wielding a dao sword.

"I already told you people I just want to be left alone." The master began holding her hands out.

"We're not here for you, you old hag. We're here for the Avatar," said the other man wielding a spear.

"What did you call me?!" The old master shot a blast of red fire at the two men. The man on the left twirled his spear, extinguishing the flame. Another man came charging from the tank with a bow. He shot an arrow at the old master. Keana bent an earth pillar and launched ice daggers at the men. The man wielding a dao sword sliced the ice and charged in for an attack. The archer hopped on top of the tank and began shooting arrows. Atlantica whipped up water from the pond and froze the arrows in mid-air. She then melted it back into water and lashed the spear master in the face.

A firebender rushed from inside the tank and Keana engaged the sword master with an earth sword. The woman shot fire from her finger tips at the spear master. He dodged the flame and rushed in closer to her. The archer from above shot an arrow at Keana. Atlantica blocked the arrows and wrapped water around him. She tossed him into the pond and ran toward the spear master. The spear master swung his spear at the old master's neck. She dodged backward and kicked fire from her foot. Atlantica wrapped water around the spear and tossed it. She then sent a disk of water at the spear master. He dodged and pulled out a spear strapped to his back.

Keana swung her blade as it met the dao sword. The dao sword cut Keana's earth blade in half. Keana whipped water at the man as he moved out the way. He jabbed his sword forward and Keana lifted a pillar up and tossed it at him. The archer got up from the pond with a leech attached to his head. As he pulled at it, Luna grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flew into the air.

As he shook to break free, Luna dropped him onto the top of the tank. He hit the tank and fell off the side, falling unconscious. The old master let out a wave of fire at the spearman and the opposing firebender deflected the fire. He then ran toward her and did a jumpkick, shooting fire from his foot at the old master. Atlantica lashed the fire with water and sent a sharp edged ice ring at him. He burned the ring of ice and kicked a blast of fire at her and the old master.

Keana extinguished the blast of fire with water and threw the firebender and spear master with an earth column. The sword master swung at the distracted Keana and Atlantica grabbed his leg with water, tripping him. The old master launched a ball of fire at him with both fists and the opposing firebender defended with a circle block. Keana rounded the men up in one spot with earth and Atlantica froze them all up to their necks.

"Now to finish them!" shouted the old master.

"No, you can't do that," cried Keana.

"She has to," Atlantica argued.

"No, they are disarmed," Keana argued back.

"Which is why this is the perfect time," said the old master. While the girls argued, the archer got up, rubbing his head.

"Ow," he said. He noticed his frozen allies and prepared a shot at them. The man pulled back his bow and launched the arrow directly at the old master, who was ready to shoot a full burst of fire at the defenseless men. The arrow pierced the old woman through the chest.

"Ah!" she cried.

"No!" the two waterbenders shouted. At that moment the firebender within the ice heated it up until they could all break free. The old master inhaled a deep breath and stuck her tongue out as she exhaled a full blast of blue fire. The fire took the form of a dragon. The men stepped back in terror as the blue dragon came roaring at them with full force. The men were burned to a crisp. The archer turned to run away as Luna appeared behind him. She stood on her hind legs and lifted her claw high in the air. The talon came thrashing down on the archer, ripping his chest.

"Are you okay?!" asked Keana, holding the old master. The old master began coughing as she held her chest covered in blood.

"Of course I'm alright, you twit," said the master.

"This can't be happening," said Keana as her eyes began to tear. Atlantica actually began showing concern, which was evident by the look in her eyes.

"Get off of me." The old master stood on her feet. "Ugh!" she cried as the pain rushed through her chest.

"You need to rest. Atlantica, is there anything you can do?" asked Keana.

"Sorry, but I have no spirit water," she said.

"I don't care about your stupid spirit water, just help!" she shouted, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Okay." She bent water from the pond and began sliding it around the old master's chest.

"Stop that!" she whined.

"We're trying to help you!" Keana shouted.

"I didn't ask for your help," she said in return.

"You don't need to, you're bleeding," said Atlantica.

"I don't deserve your help!" said the old woman. There was a moment of silence as Keana stared down at the old master.

"What do you mean? Of course you do. You're helping me with firebending," Keana tried to convince her.

"You're so naïve," the old master said. "I don't deserve your help, because I tried to kill you." Keana's eyes shot wide open as she took a few steps back. Atlantica had stopped healing her as she backed up with Keana.

"I don't understand," Keana said.

"I am Princess Azula," said the old master, closing her eyes.

"You're lying." Keana's voice changed to a more heated tone. "I don't believe you!" she said.

"How can you be Azula? She's been dead for years," said Atlantica with her hand on her hip.

"That's what I wanted people to think, or at least that's what they wanted to believe," said Azula.

"So what? Were you planning to kill me in the middle of the night or something?" Keana asked.

"No. The only reason I trained you was to relieve myself of past sins. But I can see that this has gotten me nowhere." Azula began coughing again.

"No way! Not after everything that my grandfather told me about you. You're evil," Keana was enraged.

"I understand what you feel, but you have to understand after so many years, I am finally able to see what wrong I have caused," said the old master.

"There's no way that anyone in the world could forgive what you've done!" shouted Atlantica. Suddenly dark clouds formed above. Dust from the earth circled around Keana like a twister. Then the earth died down.

"But I can," said the voice of a familiar spirit.

"Impossible," said Azula.

"Why, Azula? Surely you have to know by now. Anything is possible for the Avatar," said the voice of the old monk. Atlantica stood back in amazement.

"Dear Azula. You seek forgiveness, but you feel as if you don't deserve it," said the spirit.

"I wanted for so long for the others to forgive everything that I have done. Please, I beg of you," the old master sat up and stood on her feet.

"You have been forgiven many years ago. As a boy, I had not understood how a single person could be filled with so much evil. I have come to realize that there is no evil in one who has grown to see it as natural behavior. Your father raised you to control people with fear. Such behavior comes from being afraid. Controlling fear with fear. But I am glad that you have come to realize you mistakes. Azula, I forgive you." The spirit of the old monk smiled down on his old rival.

"That's all I have lived for these past decades. Now I can move on." Azula began to close her eyes as the old monk placed his hand on her head. Dust began circling them and the dark clouds faded away. Atlantica and Luna still watched with confusion. As the dust cleared Keana stood, holding the old master.

"Thank you Avatar Aang," said Azula with her eyes closed.

"You're welcome, Azula," said the saddened Keana. The old master took her last breath. Keana lied her down slowly. She stood up with a tear in her eye. Suddenly, a glow of blue light came from Azula's body and the form of a blue dragon came rushing out and into the sky. In the sky was the form of a sky bison in spirit form. The dragon followed the bison, disappearing the further they got. Keana looked up at it and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" asked Atlantica.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Atlantica. Keana looked over to her friend and back at Azula's lifeless body.

"It's time for her move on," said Keana. Keana and Atlantica chopped up some wood and placed it over the dead hunters. She wrapped Azula in her cleanest white sheet and placed her near the body of the hunters. Keana closed her eyes and focused the energy from her breathing into her arms. She let out a small flame and set the logs on fire. The bodies began to burn as the two waterbenders watched.

Atlantica placed her hand on Keana's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go." The two boarded Luna and off they went flew into the air. Keana looked back at the fire as it grew. Luna flew over the woods, while the two girls were wondering what they were going to do with people seeming to hate the Avatar. Was it just this town, or was it the whole Fire Nation? Maybe someone had hired a bounty hunter. Keana would just have to progress and find out. But in order to progress, she must leave the past behind.

--

A few days later, a young man with a katana at his side and a long ponytail stood in the remains of an abandoned house. "Hm?" He noticed the water tribe clothes that were left behind. "Interesting," he thought to himself. "She was definitely here," he said out loud as he brushed the soot from the air off his green and black hakama.

--

_Hey guys, Keana and Atlantica are back =D  
I know there could have been better decriptions, but I'm still working on improving that. _

_In case you are wondering what outfit Azula gave Keana, it's the one from Book 2: Earth, of the original show._

_Also, Azula's fire was in fact red the entire chapter, due to her less ruthlessness. In the end thought Azula unleased blue fire as a symbolism of her anger. _

_I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be here during June._

**Edited by: Ogro**


	28. Chapter 26: The Wanted

_**Book Two: Lightning**_

_Chapter Six: The Wanted_

It was a late summer's night. A man had just walked in his home working late at his tavern. He had to close late; because there was a bar fight and he had to clean up. As he walked in, his wife greeted him at the door. She wrapped her arms around her husband as he held tight.

"I'm so beat," he said in a drained voice. He leaned back from his wife, who seemed to be worried about something. "Dear, what's the matter?" he asked. She seemed to be trembling as if afraid of something. She turned her head, facing the kitchen. The man looked over to where she was facing. Just then, a man with long black hair and emerald color eyes walked from the kitchen. He had his hand gripped on the handle of his katana.

The man pulled his wife behind him. "What do you want?" he asked in terror. The man stood into a firebending stance.

The swordsman began to speak. The tone of his voice had its own eeriness to it. "Be careful about your next move," said the swordsman. The swordsman pulled a young girl from the kitchen. The girl was about four years old with pigtails and her two front teeth missing.

"Daddy!" she cried.

The man calmed his fighting stance. "Please, don't hurt my daughter. I'll give you whatever you want."

"I'm not interested in anything other than my bounty," said the swordsman.

"Why would you be looking for me?" asked the man.

"Not you. I'm looking for the Avatar," said the swordsman.

"I know nothing of an Avatar," the man responded.

"According to the other villages, two young girls have been staying here. One with Fire Nation wear, and the other in Water Tribe clothing," said the swordsman.

"I guarantee you that the Avatar, if she were ever to come to a place like this, is not here." The man just gaped at the swordsman with fearful eyes as he quivered. Suddenly there was a ruffling sound coming from behind the house. The man glared at the kitchen door as the couple stiffened from fear of discovery. He let the girl go as he ran for the door, gripping the handle of his blade. The young girl charged for her parents.

The swordsman burst through the door whipping out his katana from its sheath.

A stream of water came rushing toward the swordsman, throwing him backward. He caught his balance and rushed back out. By the time that he ran outside, no one was there. He looked up into the sky and saw a giant white bird flying off. He glared at the beast as the one riding it looked back.

"Who was that?" Keana asked.

"I have no idea," Atlantica responded, as she steered Luna toward the distant woods. Keana gazed curiously back at the swordsman.

* * *

Luna landed in the center of the woods near a pond. There they figured no one would come looking for them there and they had water to drink for the night. As Atlantica unpacked the sleeping bags, Keana whipped up some water and froze it against a tree, creating a mirror. She stared at herself, wearing the clothes of an old Fire Nation princess. Sure it was from when she was younger, but to know that it once belonged to an old woman kind of made her feel uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Atlantica asked. "Did you forget what you looked like already?" Keana glared back at her. She didn't understand how Atlantica could make sarcastic comments without showing a hint of emotion behind it.

"No," replied the Avatar. "I'm just wondering how come I don't shatter mirrors with my reflection," she said in a way to tease the waterbender. Atlantica made no quick remarks, but instead just smirked and laid herself to rest on her sleeping bag. Keana smiled back and rested on hers. "We need to find you some Fire Nation clothing tomorrow," said Keana as she laid on her side toward Atlantica, who rested beside her.

"With what money?" asked Atlantica.

"We'll figure something out." Keana spoke as she began to yawn. She turned on her back and stretched out her arms as her eyes began to shut. Atlantica noticed her dozing off. She too turned over and drifted off into a deep sleep as Luna watched the two in their peaceful moment of silence.

* * *

"No!" A loud cry pierced Keana's ears. She jumped from her sleeping bag and was surrounded by fire. She began panicking. She looked around and Luna and Atlantica were nowhere to be found.

"Guys!" she called. She could feel the intensity of the heat. The air was thin from the fire burning up all the oxygen. She tried to bend water from the pond, but she was unable to. She felt useless. "What's going on?" she asked herself as she looked for a way out of the surrounding fire.

"No!" The cry of a young woman called out again.

"Atlantica?" Keana turned around to see her friend lying on the ground. She rushed over and dropped to her knees. "What happened?" she asked.

"No!" Atlantica shouted one more time as she lied on her side. Tears soaked her face as Keana tried to understand why the waterbender was in so much pain. Keana turned around to the sound of footprints rushing toward her. She saw a man wielding broadswords rushing in her direction. She closed her eyes and turned to her friend as the man swung his swords.

"Stop!" she shouted as she opened her eyes. Keana found herself lying in her sleeping bag. She quickly sat up and looked over to Atlantica who was sleeping soundly. She let out a breath of relief. Luna was sleeping behind her. As Luna breathed, the grass near her nostrils moved.

Keana suddenly heard a ruffling sound, coming from inside the bushes. "Who's there?" she called as she hovered a rock in front of her. No one responded. She dropped the boulder and closed her eyes. She stomped the ground with her left foot and felt the vibrations. Just then she stomped her other foot and the trail of crumbling earth made its way behind a bush. There was a sudden thump as a voice cried out in pain.

Atlantica woke from her sleep as Keana ran over to the bushes. "What's going on?" she asked.

Keana tossed a young man from behind the bushes with his wrists wrapped in earth. The young man had on a brown tunic and a long sleeved red shirt underneath. He wore long black pants with several pockets that were tucked into his black boots which reached halfway to his knees. He had light tone skin with brown eyes and brown hair wrapped in a ponytail. "Hey, let me go!" he demanded.

"Who's this?" Atlantica asked looking down at him.

"This guy tried to kill me," she said.

"I didn't touch you," he said in defense.

"Keana, what are you talking about?" Atlantica asked looking back up at her friend.

"I saw him in a dream," she explained.

"So, I'm like your dream guy?" he asked, lying on the ground.

"Shut up!" Keana barked.

"Keana, I don't understand. I'm confused right now." Atlantica plopped herself on the ground. Keana sat in front of her and explained how her dreams worked.

"Hey, are you going to let me go now?" asked the young man.

"I'll let you go when…" Keana paused suddenly. She could feel someone coming.

"What is it?" asked Atlantica.

"Shh!" Keana focused her hearing. "Run!" she shouted, running for Luna. Luna spread out her wings and prepared for takeoff. Atlantica grabbed her things and hopped on. Keana bent water from the pond and wrapped it around the young man, pulling him aboard Luna.

"Hey what are you doing?" he whined. Atlantica punched him in the head. "Shut up and enjoy the ride!" she yelled.

"Ahh!" he cried, hanging over Luna's back as she began to take flight. Just then the same swordsman from before came charging from the trees.

"Not him again!" Atlantica shouted. The swordsman looked up at the three and whipped out a long rope with a hook at the end of it. He spun it around his head and tossed it up as high as he could.

"Turn!" shouted the young man.

"Turn where?!" Keana replied. It was too late to make that call. The hook wrapped itself around Luna's talon and began to pull.

"Looks like I'm not the only one going for a ride," said the young man. Luna continued her flight, but with the swordsman hanging on to the rope around her talon. Luna squawked from the pain of the hook.

"Hang on girl," Keana said.

"We have to cut him loose," Atlantica called.

"At this height, he'll die," Keana argued. Keana had to make a decision quickly, but Atlantica's mind was already made up. She bended water from her pouch and prepared to slice the rope. "I said no!" Keana shouted.

"I'm doing this for our safety," said Atlantica.

"I'm not taking another life!" Keana cried. Atlantica could see in her eyes that she was serious about this.

"Technically speaking Atty is the one cutting the rope," said the young man.

"Who the heck is Atty?" asked Atlantica.

"You of course," he answered. "Didn't feel like saying your whole name," he joked. As the kids argued, the man slowly made his way up the rope. Luna could barely hold the four as she flew the air. Luna was losing altitude quickly.

"We're going down," Keana said.

"Ahh!" everyone shouted as they came crashing down into a small group of trees.

* * *

"Get up," said Atlantica attempting to wake up Keana. She had hit her head hard and was out of it. The young man began to make a brake for it, due to the earth cuffs shattering. The swordsman began to rise from the crash. He had a torn sleeve and a small wound on his arm, but he seemed to still be focused on his mission. He whipped out his katana and came charging at the waterbender.

Atlantica was unaware, until the moment hit. The clashing sound of metal came from behind her. She quickly looked back to see the young man wielding a pair of broadswords that were in contact with the other swordsman's katana. The swordsman seemed to be shocked as did Atlantica.

The swordsman pulled back from the young man and swung hit blade again. The young man defended himself with one sword and attacked with the other. The two clashed with a battle of blades as Atlantica desperately tried to wake up Keana.

"What happened?" Keana whispered as she began to wake.

"We have to get out of here," said Atlantica. Keana got up from the ground and saw the two men dueling.

"What is this?" Keana asked baffled.

"It's our ticket to escape," said Atlantica.

"We have to help him," Keana said, running out into battle.

"But you're the one who… Oh never mind." Atlantica followed after her.

Keana whipped out water from her pouch and bent a water disk at the swordsman. Still battling the young man, he noticed the disk and ducked. The young man swung his broadswords and Keana tossed rocks at the swordsman. He cut through the first and dodged the next two. He then charged at her.

Atlantica sucked water from the grass around her and sent shards at him. He dropped down, sliding on the ground as he swung at Keana's feet. Keana launched herself into the air with a pillar of earth.

Atlantica bent water from a tree, sucking the life from it. She sent a heavy water stream at the swordsman, throwing him backward. He got back up, as Keana came back down hitting the ground hard, sending a wave of earth in all direction. Everyone but her lost their balance and fell to the ground.

Keana and Atlantica got up and headed for Luna. They jumped on and prepared to take off. "Come on kid!" Keana called. He looked over, still on the ground. The young man grabbed his broadswords and put them away. He hopped on Luna, behind Atlantica. "Hold on!" Keana shouted. The young man grabbed onto Atlantica's waist. Atlantica's face suddenly began to boil. She hit him in the gut with her elbow, knocking the wind out of him. Luna flew off into the air as the swordsman began to regain conciousness.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" asked Keana.

"Who me?" asked the young man.

"No, the other jerk behind you," said Atlantica.

"Very clever of you Atty," he said. "My name is Shinzaki and it is a pleasure to be acquainted with such beautiful ladies such as you," he said.

"Wow, thanks," said Keana.

"Don't make me barf," Atlantica said, disgusted.

"So, is Shinzaki some kind of spicy meal?" Keana asked.

"No!" he said, feeling insulted. "That name belonged to my father and his father before him."

"Tell it to someone who cares," said Atlantica.

"You have a lot of issues, don't you?" asked Shinzaki.

"You don't want to know," she said.

"So, I have a question for you Shin," said Keana.

"What would that be my dear?" he asked. Atlantica gave him a sour look.

"Well, what were you doing sneaking around our camp?" Keana asked.

"There is a very simple explanation that I would love to tell you when were not miles high in the air," he responded.

"Sounds like you were up to no good," Atlantica said accusingly. "I bet he's some kind of pervert."

"No no, my love, I am anything but," he said in defense.

"I'm not your love, and if you weren't up to no good, then what were you doing there?" she continued with the interrogation.

"I never said I wasn't up to any good," he replied.

"So, what were you doing?" Keana asked again.

"If you ladies need somewhere to stay I have the perfect place. Just head right down there." He pointed to a small hill covered in grass. He seemed to want to change the subject immediately.

"Good we can use a place to stay," said Keana relieved. They had been up all night and the sun was beginning to rise. The night sky was glowing orange as little creatures began to poke their heads out of their homes. Birds began chirping as the two Water Tribe girls began yawning.

"Then down we go," he said. Luna landed on top of the grassy hill and rolled over. The three teenagers rolled right off her back, tumbling down the hill.

"Luna," Atlantica cried.

"This way now." Shinzaki led the girls to the bottom of the hill where a huge gray boulder lied. Shinzaki began shoving the boulder, digging his feet into the ground.

"Let me help," said Keana blissfully. She earthbent the boulder aside, revealing a tunnel that led into the hill.

"Wow. Nice," said Atlantica, touching the rim of the entrance.

"Impressed I see, darling," he smiled to her.

"Just impressed that an oaf like you would be smart enough to make something like this," she replied. Shinzaki gave her a dissatisfying look. He walked in ahead of them with Luna following after. Torches were aligned on the wall. Luna kept her wings tucked in tightly to make sure her wings wouldn't hit the torches.

"So does anyone else live here?" asked Keana.

" Since my parents passed away, I've been here all by myself," he said with a gloomy tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Atlantica considerately.

"So am I," he replied. The four finally made it to another opening. "Welcome to my hideout." The girls seemed impressed with all the flashy ornaments. The only thing that bothered them was the smell of mildew from the cave walls.

Keana began touching things and playing around with the assortment of weapons. Atlantica just sat on a chair got comfortable, while Luna dug through the trash of food. Keana tried pulling her head out of the trash, but Luna wouldn't budge.

"So, where do all these fancy things come from?" Atlantica asked inquisitively.

"Just things I bought with the money my parents left behind," he asked.

"If you parents were so rich, why didn't they just buy you a house?" Keana asked as she spread out on the gopher-bear rug.

"I like it here is all," he responded.

"This place is sweet," Keana said cheerfully. Luna dropped herself on Keana in a playful manner. Keana shouted.

"So, why was that man chasing you?" asked Shinzaki.

"Simple answer," said Keana. "He wants me dead," she said as she struggled to free herself from under Luna.

"He seemed to be some kind of tracker," said Atlantica as she plopped her feet on a table.

"That's exactly what he is," said Shinzaki.

"What do you mean?" Keana asked, finally removing herself from Luna's death trap.

"He's a bounty hunter named Hanto. He always gets the job done," said Shinzaki regrettably.

"What do you mean 'always'?" Keana could feel a lump in her throat as she spoke.

"I mean, he's going to kill you one way or the other," he replied.

"Not while I'm around," said Atlantica, clutching her fists.

"I suppose you could charm him to death with your wonderful personality," Shinzaki joked.

"No, I was hoping we could scare him away with your face," she said bluntly.

"What reason would a man like that have to chase such beautiful girls such as yourselves?" he asked.

"Well actually, it turns out this pretty thing happens to be the Avatar, but other than that, I don't know why someone would want to hurt me," Keana said with confidence.

"The Avatar? Well, it is a pleasure to be in the presence of one of such high power," he said, slightly bowing.

"It is a pleasure. In fact it's such a pleasure, why don't you kiss her feet?" Atlantica said sarcastically.

"Surely, you're not jealous, love?" he asked.

"I'm not jealous!" Atlantica once again bashed Shinzaki on his head and stormed out of the cave.

"I must say, she sure carries a lot of hate for someone she just met," he said rubbing his head.

"Nah, she loves you," Keana said enthusiastically. Keana ran out after Atlantica.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Keana asked as she sat beside Atlantica, who she found filling up her pouch with water, from a tree.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you assume something is wrong?" Atlantica asked as she put a lid on her pouch. "It's just that I haven't gotten any sleep since this stupid bounty hunter has been chasing us," she said.

"Are you sure that's the problem?" Keana asked as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Keana, some freak with a sweet sword is chasing after us and knows exactly how to find us, yet somehow you don't seem to be as worried as me," Atlantica ranted on as she walked in a circle.

"Atty! Relax!" she shouted.

"Please don't call me that!" Atlantica shouted back. "I just think that we should try and find out why this guy is after us and who hired him. Keana looked Atlantica in the eyes, nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

The girls got some rest so they would have energy for their mission. Keana had bent the boulder back in front of the entrance and Shinzaki slept well that night, unaware of the girls' plans for the next day. Although it was morning, the girls needed their sleep, so they slept the entire morning till mid-day.

"Are you ready?" Atlantica asked, already prepared for the day. Keana was still asleep. She wasn't as ready as her friend was. "Keana get up!" she tugged her by the hair.

"Ow!" Keana cried as a single tear drop came from her eye.

"I gave you an extra hour, now let's go," she demanded.

"Fine," Keana got up from her sleeping bag and began rubbing her eyes as she yawned. "Where's Shin?" she asked with one eye open.

"He's outside," Atlantica said crossing her arms.

* * *

The girls left for the entrance following a shine of sunlight to the exit. Right outside Shinzaki was leaning on a tree as he enjoyed breathing in the meadow air.

"Well, are you two ready?" he asked walking toward them.

"Sure am," said Keana hopping up and down on one foot as she attempted to get her shoe on.

"I have a question for you dear," Shinzaki said toward, Atlantica.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Don't you think this bounty hunter will have an easier time tracking you two, if you continue wearing a Water Tribe outfit?" he asked bluntly.

"He has a good point there," Keana said.

"What?!" Atlantica shouted.

"He's after Keana, not me," Atlantica argued.

"True, but I'm pretty sure he's after a Water Tribe girl, rather than the Avatar," he argued back.

"Well than that could be anyone," she said.

"Yes, that was until he recently seen you. If he is going to be looking for you, he will need sources. If he has sources, he is most likely describing you to them as two Water Tribe girls, one wearing royal Fire Nation garbs and the other simple Water Nation wears. His sources will not be looking out for two Fire Nation girls." Shinzaki explained his theory as he paced back and forth around the two girls.

Keana tried to keep up, but was confused. Atlantica knew he was right, but her self pride kept her from listening.

"Look, we'll be fine, and it's not like I can just suddenly pull Fire Nation garbs out of my…"

"Hello! When are we leaving?" Keana grumbled.

"Well, I happen to have a very suitable pair of clothing for a magnificent young lady with your figure," said Shinzaki.

"What are you doing with women's clothing?" Keana asked with a suspicious grin.

"They belonged to my mother of course," he responded.

"Perfect!" Keana said. "Atlantica, he has adult clothing for you. If should suit you since like adults you don't like to have fun," Keana had a huge smirk on her face. Atlantica just glared at Keana.

"I'm not wearing your mother's clothing," Atlantica said straightforward.

"Fine, I guess I'll be doing this alone then," Keana said annoyed. "I won't have you risking our safety."

"Keana I…" Keana bent a hole in the ground and tunnel underneath closing the hole behind her.

"That girl is full of adventure isn't she?" said Shinzaki. Atlantica grabbed Shinzaki by the hand a dragged him into the hideout.

"Show me your mother's clothing!" she commanded.

"Keep holding my hand and I'll show you anything," he said. Atlantica kicked him in his stomach and continued down the hideout.

* * *

By the time Atlantica had made it to the closest Fire Nation town, the sun was beginning to set. She rose from the ground wearing a full rock armored suit. She began creeping around the small Fire Nation town, where there was a huge bulletin board where wanted posters were all posted up. Keana read each one trying to find out if she was posted up.

"_Middle-aged man  
Firebender  
goes around different villages burning different crops  
Please stop him  
Reward is a life time supply of water melons"_

"_Young man  
Archer  
has attempted to murder the Fire Lord  
Suspect is highly dangerous  
Reward is as much gold as you can carry home" _

"_Unknown gender  
wields duel broadswords and a blue oni mask  
a devious bandit who only robs from upper-classmen  
Reward is all of his possessions" _

"_Young girl  
The Avatar  
is a treacherous waterbender who travels with another waterbender and a giant white bird  
Reward is a home in the outer Fire Nation palace" _

"_Young man  
Airbender wielding wooden nunchaku  
is smart and agile and can run faster than the wind  
Reward 2000 gold pieces"_

"_Wow, so many people,"_ Keana thought to herself. Well I have to find out who post this of me." Keana tunneled underground again.

* * *

Keana, still in her rock armor, crept into the upper floor of the tavern, in which the bulletin board stood. She snuck over to an old man who was the owner of the tavern. He was sleeping peacefully in is bed as his grandson slept in the other room. Keana grabbed him by the shirt.

"Wha?!" he cried.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged.

"Tell me who posted the wanted poster about the Avatar?" she said assertively.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

"You're lying. Tell me what you know," she demanded.

"There's a man who comes from the Fire Nation royal palace. He shows up once and a while placing these posters all over of wanted criminals,"

"That girl is no criminal!" she shouted.

"Please, I'm not the one who posts them," he whined. Keana let him go and took a few steps backward. Just then a young man came bursting through the old man's bedroom door. He shot a ball of fire at Keana. She crossed her arms in front of her to block as the flames extinguished from hitting the rock armor. Keana rushed for a window and jumped out. She dove into the ground and disappeared from the firebender's sight.

"Are you alright, grandpa Shoji?" asked the firebender.

"I'm fine grandson," said the old man.

* * *

Atlantica came out of the hideout wearing Fire Nation clothing. She wore red sleeveless garbs and a golden sash that wrapped around her waist. Her dark red pants reached halfway down to her feet from her knees. Her braces on her wrists were red and her sandals were black.

"This is all you have?" she asked Shinzaki.

"I don't happen to just keep women's clothing lying around," he said, leaning on the hill.

"Well ya had these." Atlantica headed over to Luna and climbed on top. "I'm going to check on Keana, she's been gone too long. Let's go, girl." Luna flew up and over the trees.

"Hey wait!" shouted Shinzaki. He began following after as he ran off into the trees.

* * *

A few minutes after Atlantica and Shinzaki left, Keana came bursting from the ground underneath.

"Hey guys I'm back," she said as the rock armor fell from her body. "Hello?" she called again, but no one seemed to be answering her.

"_This is so strange,"_ she thought to herself.

She walked around examining the area looking for her two companions. When she couldn't find anyone outside, she went inside the hideout to see if they were waiting for her inside.

"Hello?" she called. No one answered. "I don't get it. Maybe they did go after me," she thought out loud. "Or maybe they're on a date," she said smirking to herself.

"Well I'm sure Shin won't mind if I have some fun with his junk, until they get back." Keana went digging though his things, testing various weapons and going through interesting books. She was hoping to find something more exciting, but nothing seemed to appeal strongly to her.

"This guy is boring," she nagged. "Why kind of a guy has pearl necklaces?" she asked herself. As she tossed the necklace, something else had caught her eye. She noticed a cloth that seemed to be concealing something in the pile of junk.

"What is that?" she said as she reached for it. She could feel that something was indeed inside of the cloth. Pulling of the cloth she found a blue mask with chipped edges and a few scratches across it.

"Sweet mask. I why this would be…" At that moment the mask triggered something in Keana's mind.

"_Unknown gender known as The Blue Spirit  
wields duel broadswords and a blue oni mask  
a devious bandit who only robs from upper-classmen  
Reward is all of his possessions" _

"The wanted poster," she thought. "This is the mask of The Blue Spirit!" Keana was appalled. She thought she could trust her new friend and now she had felt betrayed. She knew there was a reason she saw him in her dream and now she had to save Atlantica before something unthinkable would happen to her. This guy was a thief.

* * *

Back in town Atlantica and Shinzaki were investing into Keana's bounty. Atlantica was the first to notice the bulletin board with wanted posters.

"This is curious enough," she said, reading the board.

"I'm sure she isn't on here," said Shinzaki.

"You don't know that for sure," Atlantica said in return.

"Well maybe we should ask that man over there," said Shinzaki pointing to what appeared to be a blind man in a wheelchair.

"You seriously think that a blind man would have seen a wanted poster?" she said. "I'm going to ask the tavern owner." Atlantica walked on inside and walked up to the bar.

"Um, sir," she attempted get his attention.

"Sorry, but we're closed today," said the owner.

"Well look at that, love. I believe we should get going then," said Shinzaki.

"Yes you should get going, it's dangerous around here," said the old man.

"You hear that Atty, we best be on our way." Shinzaki seemed to be in a rush.

"Wait, why is it so dangerous around here?" she asked.

"There are wanted criminals running around and one attacked me not too long ago," the old man complained.

"Who is this criminal?" she asked.

"Some earthbender covered in earth, I don't know!" he shouted.

"Do you get many earthbenders around these parts?" she asked intriguingly.

"No, not really, but we do have a strange airbender running around causing trouble," he stated.

"Thanks sir, that's all I need to know." Atlantica grabbed Shinzaki and pulled him out of the tavern. "Keana was definitely here," she said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's the only earthbender I know and she loves using that earth armor," Atlantica said.

"Well for all we know, she headed for another town," he suggested.

"No, she wouldn't go too far and leave Luna behind. We should head back to the hideout." Atlantica rushed from the town and back toward the hill.

"Very well," Shinzaki sighed.

* * *

Keana rushed from the hideout with her water pouch strapped to her side and her fist clutched. As she made her way through the meadow and into the trees a figure came jumping out in front of her. Keana pulled back and stood in an earth stance.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asked violently. The man did not answer. It was the bounty hunter that has been chasing them for a few days now. He gripped his hand around the handle of his katana. His jade eyes glared eerily at Keana. This six foot tall man had one thing on his mind and that was his bounty. His only rule was that she would fight back.

"Come on, Hanto. Show me what you got," Keana said tauntingly. The hunter gave her a disgruntled look and charged at her with his blade.

"Uh oh," Keana said as she dodged his first swing. Hanto swung at her rapidly. He didn't give her a chance to try to bend anything. Her taunting was working, but it only made it harder for her to fight back.

She bent a boulder at him and he sliced right through it. Keana dodged another swing of his blade and whipped out water and grabbed his leg. She pulled on him, forcing him to the ground. Keana bent several earth plates from the ground and sent them flying at him one by one.

Hanto recovered from his fall and maneuvered around the flying plates of earth. He cut through the last one that came his way and leapt into the air. As gravity pulled him back down quickly, Keana tunneled underground. He came down jabbing the blade right on top of where she tunneled.

As he tried to force the blade from the ground, Keana burst from the ground. She bent water from the grass and slashed him into a tree, freezing him to it. Keana earthbent his blade out of the ground and metalbent it into a knot. She kicked the knot of metal into the trees and ran op to the bounty hunter.

"Now you're gonna tell me who sent you!" Keana demanded as she pointed her finger at the hunter.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Keana felt goose bumps as a shock went down her spine. His voice was intimidating.

"You're going to tell me what you know, NOW!" she shouted.

"You do not scare me," said Hanto. "I am _your_ fear." Keana was becoming furious. She wanted information and fast.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you talk," she said. Keana bent water from the grass and made a sharp ice dagger in her hands. The man began to laugh manically.

"Keana!" Atlantica called. Keana looked over and saw Luna flying toward her. Atlantica jumped from Luna's back in mid-air and ran toward her friend. From behind she saw Shinzaki and became angrier.

"He's a thief!" Keana shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Atlantica asked. Keana tossed her ice dagger at Shinzaki. He pulled out his broadswords and shattered it.

"Keana what are you doing?" Atlantica was baffled by the situation. She thought Keana had gone mad.

"He's been lying to us this entire time," Keana said.

"You have?" Atlantica asked toward Shinzaki. He lowered his head in atonement.

"I am The Blue Spirit. I am a thief who robs from us poor people," he said trying to make himself innocent.

"You can't justify what you've done," Keana argued. In the background Hanto continued laughing.

"Here you have one of the greatest bounty hunters in the Fire Nation and all you want to do is whine about trust issues," said the bounty hunter himself.

"You shut up, unless you tell me who hired you," Keana retorted.

"The Fire Lord hired him," Shinzaki replied. Everyone paused and looked over to him.

"How do you know?" Keana asked.

"Because, he also hired me to kill you." Shinzaki looked up at the two girls with shame in his eyes. Atlantica immediately bent water from a tree and thrashed him backward.

"I knew we couldn't trust you, but we did and you betrayed us," Atlantica barked.

"No you don't understand," he said in defense.

"We understood that you were going to kill us," Keana said insistently.

"The Fire Lord had me capture and told me I could go free if I had slain the Avatar. He was going to have me executed on the spot. You don't understand!" he yelled.

"The boy was only doing what he had to do to survive," said the hunter.

"Zip it!" Keana shouted.

"Please forgive me. I had no intention of killing you once I met you," he said bowing on his knees.

"How can we trust you now?" Atlantica grumbled.

"You can't, but I can prove my loyalty," he said.

"How is that?" Keana asked. Shinzaki gripped his broadswords and approached Hanto.

"What are you doing?" Hanto asked with a smirk. Shinzaki held out his right blade in front of him and prepared to swing at the hunter's throat. Keana realized his intentions and immediately tried to stop him.

"Shin, stop!" she screamed.

"He's going to keep chasing you Keana. He won't stop either. I can't let flowers such as yourselves be harmed." He arched his arm backward, looking Hanto in the eyes. Hanto continued to smirk as he stared back.

"This isn't the right way," Atlantica said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He lowered his arm and turned around. "I forgive you," Atlantica said softly. Shinzaki stood baffled by her quick decision.

"Thank you Atty," he said. Keana smiled in relief. Her face quickly changed as she glanced back over to Hanto.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook," Keana said.

"What more can you do to me, if you aren't going to kill me?" asked Hanto. Keana grew a wide grin and she bent water from the grass and froze it into a small ice dagger again.

"Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

Keana climbed aboard Luna as she stared at Hanto with the same satisfying grin.

"This isn't funny!" he shouted as he remained frozen to the tree with his pants missing. Keana had cut them off and tossed them into the meadow.

As she prepared Luna for flight, Atlantica climbed aboard the giant beast. She held out her hand as the former thief grabbed hold of it. She pulled him up as he sat behind her.

"Where to now?" Atlantica asked.

"The Fire Nation royal palace," Keana stated with determination in her eyes. "We're going to have a talk with the Fire Lord himself."

"Luckily I know the way," said Shinzaki.

"Then I guess we have our map, said Atlantica.

"Yup," Keana said delightfully. Luna flew off into the air as the hunter remained frozen to the tree screaming in humiliation. Although Keana had a new guy in the group, it didn't fill the void left behind by the Yu Yan Archer she once journeyed with.

Maybe their paths would cross one and maybe she would get her chance for forgiveness. With all this, she knew her responsibilities came before her emotions.

* * *

_Hey everyone. I hoped you enjoyed thsi chapter. I thought it was a little corny, but I just had to finish it. Please don't say things like "Where's *blank*" and "good job"_

If you want to know why someone didn't show up, just keep reading and you'll find out. Also please tell me what you really thought about the upcoming chapters, because I'm not learning anything, but "good work."

_If you do any of the above, I'll know you didn't read this or you just wanted to annoy me lol._

**Edited By: Ogro**


	29. Chapter 27: Breaking and Entering

_**Book Two: Lightning**_

_Chapter Seven: Breaking and Entering_

"Get them!" shouted a Fire Nation guard. A group of guards were chasing a bald monk and a young archer as the two getaways were making their way up a zigzagged path. Three guards stood ahead of the two. Each one prepared to launch a blast of fire at the two. As the two got closer, the guards shot three jets of fire.

"Shas! Look out!" shouted the monk. The archer held out his hands as the fire was guided from the two as they ran forward. After the archer misguided the fire, the monk thrust out his palms in front of him, flurrying away the firebenders. As the guards caught up from behind, the archer shot arrows at them. The monk turned around, noticing the two guards and used his nunchaku to create a small twister. He sent the twister at them, knocking them back.

"Tenkuu, What are we gonna do about that huge door?!" shouted the archer. Tenkuu looked up at the giant metal door as the two approached it. The two were headed for the Fire Nation Capital. The crater that the capital lied in was reconstructed into a fortress. The surrounding metal wall was similar to that of the one surrounding Ba Sing Se. From the capital, they were going to force their way in to the royal palace.

"We're going over it, Shasyu!" he shouted. Tenkuu whipped out his nunchaku above his head and began twirling them. He jumped in the air as Shasyu grabbed onto his legs. The two began to raise into the air slowly as a guard from below shot a ball of fire at the two. Shasyu deflected the fire with his legs. As the two began reaching over the wall, they spotted two guards at the top of it. The pair of guards shot blasts of fire at the Tenkuu and Shasyu.

"Toss me forward!" shouted Shasyu. Tenkuu pulled his legs backward and swung forward. He gave Shasyu a boost with airbending as Shasyu went flying toward the wall. Shasyu dove through the fire and reached his hand out to grab the ledge of the wall, but missed. He pulled out a hook and plunged it into the wall as he dropped toward the ground. The two guards looked below the ledge as they spotted the young archer hanging on for his life. They prepared to discharge jets of fire, but Tenkuu came dropping down on them with a blast of air. The guards flew backward and Tenkuu hit the ground, face first.

"Hurry, Tenkuu!" shouted Shasyu as he began to lose his grip. Tenkuu picked himself up off the ground. He leaned over the ledge and reached his hand out to grab Shasyu's. Shasyu grabbed his hand tightly and began to pull up as Tenkuu strained to rescue him. More guards with spears came charging toward the monk from both sides of the wall.

"Pull harder!" Shasyu cried.

"I'm trying!" Tenkuu replied. As he finally pulled up the young archer, the guards approached. Tenkuu set both his palms out at his sides and each blast of air drove back the guards.

"What now?" asked Tenkuu. Shasyu looked out toward the Royal Palace. Lots of guards were rushing down the streets of the capital.

"We rush right through them," said Shasyu.

"You're not serious?" asked Tenkuu.

"We can do this," said Shasyu, giving his ally a smirk. "This is why I recruited you for this task. You airbending techniques can help us force our way through."

"Not that I'm not going through with this, but you have to be out of your mind if you think we can take on all those firebenders." Tenkuu's anxiety could be heard by the tone of his voice and the sweat drops running down his bald head.

"Are you ready?" asked Shasyu.

"No, but I bet you are," said Tenkuu.

"You bet." Shasyu jumped from the metal wall, using all the force from his legs as he possibly could. Tenkuu jumped out after him.

Firebenders waited below. Together they released a plume of fire straight into the air at Shasyu and Tenkuu. Shasyu covered his face with his arms and Tenkuu dove out in front of him with his nunchaku. He began twirling it as his head dived first toward the ground. The fire was being deflected, but only as long as he kept up the twirling. As the two came closer to the ground, Tenkuu landed first using airbending to catch himself. He created an air dome around himself blowing back the firebenders. Shasyu landed above the air dome, slowing him down from the fall. Shasyu hit the ground, but had a safe landing. Picking himself up, Shasyu shot arrows at various guards as they fired at him. Tenkuu threw his nunchaku like a boomerang as it knocked out a few firebenders by bashing them over the head.

The two began running toward the palace, maneuvering past houses and guards. When they approached the royal courtyard, imperial guards surrounded them.

"Oh man, how do we make it out of this one?" asked Tenkuu. The two stood back to back as a dozen imperial guards all punched forward bursts of flame.

"Duck!" cried Shasyu. Shasyu held out his hands. He stopped the fire in its tracks as it began to circle around him. "Tenkuu, expand an air dome as far as you can!" Tenkuu nodded his head in agreement.

"Whenever you're ready," he said.

"Now!" Tenkuu stood on his feet and bumped his fists together, creating a barrier of air. Shasyu used the air dome to expand the fire that he was blocking. The surrounding fire was sent out like a wave, blasting back all the imperial guards.

The airbender and archer fell to the ground. They were exhausted. The imperial guards rose from the ground and positioned themselves for another attack.

This time, the two boys had no energy left to fight back.

"That's enough!" shouted a familiar, yet sinister voice. "We let them had their fun."

Shasyu looked over to the man speaking. "Zyu," he said heatedly.

"Missed your big brother?" asked Zyu.

"More than you know." Shasyu jumped from the ground and whipped out his bow and arrow. He shot an arrow straight for his brother, but Zyu chopped the arrow in mid-air with just a single palm.

"Iroh, is that how you show affection for your big brother?" Zyu asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, all out of hugs," Shasyu replied.

"Well if you're not going to play nice, them I will have to take your little friend away," said Zyu, snapping his fingers. Imperial guards grabbed Tenkuu and place his wrists in metal cuffs.

"Let me go you zombies!" he cried.

"Don't hurt him!" Shasyu yelled.

"I'm not going to hurt you friend there. I barely know the guy," said Zyu.

"If you're not here for a joyful reunion, then why have you come, Iroh?"

"Don't play games with me, Zyu. You know why I'm here," Shasyu said, clutching his fists.

"What were those words again?" asked Zyu. "Apple Pie, Paper Kite, hmm?"

"Agni Kai." Shasyu held out his fists.

"Don't make me laugh. An Agni Kai requires two firebenders. As far as I can see, there is only one here," said Zyu teasingly.

"You know what I can do. I'll just use your own fire against you," said Shasyu.

"What happens if I choose not to use any fire?" asked Zyu.

"Then you're a bigger coward than I expected," said Shasyu, smirking. Zyu's facial expression changed immediately.

"Very well then. You have yourself an Agni Kai."

* * *

Tenkuu was being taken to a prison cell, by two imperial guards. "When I get out of this, I'm going to smash both your heads in," he said.

"Why would you smash in the heads of the two guys who are going to save you?" said the taller of the two.

"Say what now?" Tenkuu's mind just turned into mush at that moment. "What do you mean save me?" he asked.

"We were given orders to take you to The Boiling Rock," said the shorter guard. "But we're not going to."

"I'm confused," said Tenkuu with a disgruntled face.

"Just shut up and do as we say and we promise you get to see your friend again," said the taller guard.

* * *

Outside the palace, Keana, Atlantica, Shinzaki, and Luna were sitting in a meadow. Luna was chasing smaller critters, while the others discussed their next plan.

"So, how exactly are we gonna see the Fire Lord?" asked Atlantica.

"I'm not too sure, but I doubt we're gonna be welcomed in so easily," Keana replied.

"What gave you that idea? The fact that you're a wanted criminal?" asked Shinzaki. Keana stuck her tongue out at Shinzaki, while Atlantica gave him a dirty look.

"Well we have Fire Nation outfits, so I'm sure we'll have no problem with the whole wanted thing," said Atlantica.

"Still, it's not like we know anyone royal enough to get us in," said Shinzaki.

"Yeah, it seems the only way we're going to get in there is to turn you in," Atlantica said sarcastically. Suddenly a light went off above Keana's head. A huge grin grew her face. "Your face is started to creep me out Keana," said Atlantica.

"I have the perfect idea!" she said, throwing up her hands.

"No, we're not dressing up like royals," said Atlantica.

"No, though that could work. Forget that, what I was thinking is to turn myself in." She fell on her back after the excitement of her idea.

"How exactly is that going to work?" asked Shinzaki.

Keana sat back up and pointed out her finger. "Well I'm glad you asked, since you're gonna turn me in." Shinzaki looked at her with confusion.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Atlantica.

"A little, yes, but that's not the point. We have to get to the Royal Palace and we don't have many options," said Keana, scratching her head.

"Well if we are going through with this, we have to make it seem real," said Shinzaki.

"Right, so how are we going to do that?" asked Keana.

"Like this!" Atlantica pulled her fist back and thrust it forward, punching Keana in her face. Keana fell backward, blacking out.

* * *

Back at the royal palace, the two brothers stood opposite each other. Each one held their hands out, prepared for battle. Shasyu glared into his brother's eyes as Zyu glared back with a smirk on his face.

"Whenever you're ready, Iroh," said Zyu.

"Ladies first," Shasyu said mockingly.

Zyu did not take the insult lightly. He stepped forward and thrust his fists, shooting out a huge blast of fire. Shasyu waited for the fire to approach him. He swung his arms around and sent the fire back at his brother. Zyu redirected the fire to his sides and shot three fire balls simultaneously. Shasyu collected them into one and circled the fire around him like a ring. Zyu kicked a jet of fire. Shasyu bent fire from the ring and used it to block. He sent the ring at his brother. Zyu extinguished the flame. He then ran ahead and flipped forward. As his foot came down, it let out fire that sliced through the air toward Shasyu.

Shasyu kicked the flame, redirecting it to the ground. Zyu began kicking and punching continuous blasts of fire. Shasyu began to pull back as he focused on tossing aside each one. There were too many coming his way to be able to use. He found himself into a position of weakness. It was easy when the fire was coming at him at a distance, but now that his brother was getting closer with his shot, he had a difficult time controlling another's fire.

* * *

Keana began to regain consciousness. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to try to get rid of the fuzziness she saw.

"What's going on?" she asked faintly. She was being dragged by two Fire Nation guards.

"Hey, let me go!" she cried as she struggled to break free from their grip.

"Shut up, Water Tribe scum!" the guard demanded.

"We're taking you to the Fire Lord himself. He's wanted to meet you for a long time," said the guard on her left.

"What are you talking about, where're my friends?" she asked.

"You mean the ones who turned you in?" asked the guard on the right. "Some friends huh?" she chuckled. Just then Keana remembered the plan. She suddenly grew a devious grin.

"What are you so happy about?" they asked.

"Oh, I'm not smiling; my knees are getting sore from you two dragging me. Could I stand up now?" She asked, playing off her smile.

"Fine, but don't even think about getting away," commanded the guard on the right. She stuck out her tongue at him and the other one bumped her with his shoulder.

"Cut it out!" he shouted.

* * *

Tenkuu was taken onto an airship. The two guards escorting him shoved him on board.

"So, when does the helping me begin?" asked Tenkuu.

"Shut up!" said the taller guard. "Now's not the time." The guards pulled him into the prison room, away from other crew members.

The tallest guard removed his helmet and shook his head side to side. The shorter guard took off his afterward and flicked his hair back.

"What's going on, because I don't think I feel comfortable with this," said Tenkuu.

"I am General Chan of the Fire Nation," said the taller guard.

"And I am Admiral Ruan Jian," said the shorter guard.

"We were sent by your friend Shasyu, in case anything went wrong with your little mission," said Chan.

"I don't get it," said Tenkuu.

"Unlike the other soldiers here, we don't follow the orders of the Fire Lord," said Chan.

"Yeah we follow the orders of more righteous men," said Ruan Jian.

"Who might that be?" asked Tenkuu.

'The Order of The White Lotus," they said together.

"Seriously?" Tenkuu asked with a grin.

"Yup," Ruan Jian said.

"We have to go back and rescue Shasyu," said Tenkuu desperately.

"Unfortunately, we can't do that alone," said Chan.

"What do you mean?" asked Tenkuu. "You guys are members of the White Lotus."

"Actually, we're not members. We only work for them," said Chan.

"Boy, what I would give to be a member," said Ruan Jian.

"We have to get reinforcements before we can rescue your friend," said Chan as he turned to leave the room.

"If we wait any longer, he could die," Tenkuu said grabbing Chan's shoulder. Chan paused for a moment as he thought to himself. He stared at the ground as Ruan Jian stood confused about the situation.

"We have to do this first," said Chan. He continued out of the room as Ruan Jian placed Tenkuu into a prison cell.

"Sorry kid, but he's the boss," said Ruan Jian as he closed the door to the cell and followed Chan out the room. Tenkuu threw himself on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He signed as he thought of what he was going to do next. He had no idea if he could even trust these guys. For all he knew, they were lying to him. For now he would have to stick it out in this tiny prison cell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keana sat alone in her prison cell in another airship, heading toward the Fire Nation. She felt like she was going insane. There was no one to talk to and she still had not received a meal. She was beginning to believe that her friends weren't coming. Or maybe they were already captured. So many thoughts were going on in her head she couldn't contain them.

"Where are those two!" she shouted.

"Shut up in there!" A guard yelled at her from outside the prison room. She placed her face into the bars as she held on to them tightly. She remained in that position for a few seconds until she finally decided to just sleep out the wait. She lied on her back to avoid the horrible smell that was coming from the prison floor. It smelled like someone had threw up all over the floor, ate it, and threw up again.

* * *

Outside the airship, Atlantica and Shinzaki were flying right underneath on Luna. "Okay, we have to stay steady," said Shinzaki.

"I think we should just bust right in now," said Atlantica, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Relax, my dear water lily. We need patience if we are going to do this right," said Shinzaki, staring up at the bottom of the ship.

"Patience is what I'm losing with you. Keep testing me and you'll have a mouth full of teeth," she said in return.

"I'm just kidding, no need for violence," he said in defense. He knew that she could take him out with one swing of her fists, but he just enjoyed the quick remarks.

Atlantica changed the subject by pointing out the ship's change in direction. "Luna, go left!" she said, petting the bird's head. Luna leaned to the side as Shinzaki held on tighter.

The ship began turning into some mountains. There was a huge valley between them and the ship had enough room to pass right through it.

"I'm sick of waiting," said Atlantica. "I'm going in now." She steered Luna from below the ship. "Pull up girl!" she commanded.

"Atty, I'm telling you this is a bad idea right now," said Shinzaki.

"We can do this, Shin," Atlantica replied. Luna landed directly above the ship. She avoided being seen through a window of the ship. Atlantica and Shinzaki hopped off Luna and began carefully scanning the top of the ship with their eyes. They were checking for a small door. Noticing one, Atlantica rushed over to it.

She pulled up at the handle. "It's locked," she said, pulling with all her strength.

"Allow me." Shinzaki pulled out his broadswords as Atlantica stepped aside.

"You better know what you're doing," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Give me a second." Shinzaki used his blades to force the door open. The door flung open and Shinzaki looked down below past the door. There was a ladder that went down about 20 feet.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Atlantica. Shinzaku went down first to scan the area. He didn't slide all the way down the ladder. He didn't want to land too loudly or be spotted. He looked down the empty halls of the ship. There were a few doors, so he was nervous that anyone could walk out on them.

"The coast is clear," he confirmed. Atlantica came sliding the ladder with her feet lightly hitting the ground. Shinzaki and Atlantica slightly ducked as they crept through the halls of the airship. The two passed by the prison cells looking for Keana.

"Who's there?!" whispered a voice. Atlantica and Shinzaki panicked. Shinzaki grabbed Atlantica's arm and started pulling on the doors of the prison cells. Luckily one was open and empty. He pulled her in. A guard came from the cell he was guarding and began searching the halls. The two stood on the left side of the wall, so that if the door opened, they would be hiding behind it. The guard searched each cell, but found nothing.

They listened carefully and made sure not to make the slightest sound. When the guard stopped in the cell next to them, he paused.

"Let me out!" shouted a familiar voice.

The guard laughed out loud. "Please like that's going happen."

"Fine, I tried to let you off the easy way. Now I'm gonna have to kick your butt when I escape," said the prisoner.

"As if you could escape this wooden cage. We know all about you little metalbending trick, so good luck breaking out." After teasing the prisoner, the guard went off down the hall for a break. To him, taunting prisoners was tiring, but fun.

When Atlantica and Shinzaki could no longer hear the footsteps of the guard, thy slowly sneaked out of the cell and tiptoed over to the cell next to them.

The guard had a habit of leaving cell doors open. He must have thought that no one would ever escape. He was about to be proven wrong. Atlantica pushed the door open slowly.

"Oh great, you're back for more," Keana said impassive. She looked over to the door to see Atlantica's head poking from behind the door. Atlantica had a grin like Keana's usually facial expression. "Atty!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

"Shh!" Atlantica signaled.

"It's about time," Keana whispered. Atlantica walked over to the cell as Shinzaku kept watch. "How are you going to get me out of here?" she asked.

Atlantica whipped out some water from her pouch and made it into a ring around a bar of the wooden cell. She made the ring razor-sharp and it began to spin rapidly, sawing the bar in half.

"Hurry ladies!" said Shinzaki. He could hear footsteps heading down the hall.

Atlantica was doing a slow job and they didn't have the time. Shinzaki stepped into the room. Step aside, my dear," Shinzaki pulled out his swords. Atlantica, making a disgruntled face, stepped aside. "Move back, Keana." Keana stepped all the way against the back of the cell. Shinzaki hacked at the cell in haste. Once the bars were weak enough, Keana kicked the bars forward. Atlantica and Shinzaku pulled the wood as Keana pushed. Keana crawled out of the cell as the guard stepped into the room.

"What's going on here!?" he shouted. All three allies looked over to the guard. Atlantica whipped water at him and slammed him into the wall of the cell room. She froze him to the wall. He went to scream, but Atlantica froze his mouth shut. Keana ripped metal from the hall floor. Atlantica melted the ice and bended it back into her pouch. Keana wrapped the guard's hands together and covered his face with metal, leaving only his nose and eyes visible.

"Well, gotta go!" Keana said sticking her tongue out. "Told ya I'd escape!" The guard began squirming as the three ran into the halls of the airship. They were ready to head down the halls when Keana felt that someone was still trapped in a cell. "Wait a second you guys," she paused. The two stopped, looking back at her.

"We don't have time Keana," said Shinzaki. "We are almost at the palace."

"There's a girl trapped here," Keana said running to the cell at the end of the hall in the opposite direction.

"Keana!" Atlantica reached her hand out to grab her, but she was already down the hall.

Keana opened the cell door to find a girl lying on the ground sobbing. She had long black pigtails and emerald green eyes. From her face she looked young, but her body figure said she was in her teens. She was wearing smelly rags and had her arms tied behind her back.

Keana bended the bars open and gently touched her arm. "Are you okay?" she asked. The girl looked up at her and said nothing. She wiped her tears.

"Whatever you did to end up in here now is your second chance." Keana untied her wrists and helped the girl up. She held the girl's hand and led her from the cell to Atlantica and Shinzaki.

"Keana, what are you doing? We have no room to carry a fourth person," said Atlantica.

"I know. This is why you're going without me," she said.

"We're not leaving you," Shinzaki added.

"I'll be following you guys, but you're taking this girl with you on Luna," Keana ordered. The girl just watched as they argued with confusion.

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met, darling," said Shinzaki.

"I know," she replied.

Atlantica took the girl by the hand and her and Shinzaki led her to the ladder where they would escape. Keana followed after. The four climbed the ladder upward and Shinzaki pushed the door open. He climbed out and the girls followed after. Keana whistled for Luna. The winds blew hard as the ship flew through the air. The gang could not hear if Luna was coming or not. Keana was beginning to worry, but just when she was about to panic Luna came from underneath the airship. She was excited to see Keana and the Avatar felt the same.

"Get on!" Keana demanded. Shinzaki hopped on first, then Atlantica, and finally the girl.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Atlantica.

"So do I," said Keana. Luna flew off underneath the ship. Keana waited for them to disappear from her sight. Just then fire shot from behind her. Keana ducked and looked back. A guard had climbed out of the airship along with other guards. Keana deflected the second blast of fire. She then ducked and rolled backward, taking a strip of metal with her. While rolled up in a strip of metal she fell toward the ground. She unrolled herself and held onto the strip of metal. She stood on top of it and began surfing through the air. She was manipulating the metal to fly through the air! The excellent idea she had made her grin boisterously. She began heading up toward Luna.

"Is she flying?!" shouted Shinzaki.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," said Atlantica proudly.

"They spotted us, guys. We have take off on our own," Keana suggested.

"Well let's go," Shinzaki. He steered Luna away from the airship. Keana struggled to keep up. From the lower level of the ship a firebender came onto a platform where he was able to see the gang. He steadily aimed and shot forward a huge ball of fire.

"Look out!" Atlantica cried. Shinzaki pulled up the reins. The ball of fire continued toward Keana, blasting the metal under her feet. Luna flew toward Keana as she fell out of the sky without command. She did not care if she it would be too much weight, she was not going to let Keana meet her end before her.

The three on Luna screamed in terror. Keana rushed her hand up as Luna's talon reached down for her. Just as they approached the ground, Luna grabbed Keana by the arm and began to pull up. The weight was too much for Luna. She started losing momentum.

"Hold on, Keana!" shouted Atlantica. Just as they were flying over the ocean, Luna began losing her grip and her talons began to tear at Keana's flesh.

"Ah!" Keana began screaming in pain. Suddenly, she slipped and fell directly into the ocean.

"Keana!" shouted Atlantica and Shinzaki.

The only thing they could see was the blood floating in the water.

* * *

_I know I took too long this time. Sorry if Tenkuu seemed to come out of nowhere, but Shasyu and Keana were seperated for a while now, so lots of things happened. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter =D Please if you have any questions I will be sure to answer back =P_

**Edited By: Ogro**


	30. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR! REALLY? YES RLY!

HEY ALL! I KNOW!  
Where have I been?!  
Why have I not continued the story and why have I left without a word.

WELL, sad truth is I just got bored.  
With high school consuming my life and now, college and work and just life  
I had little interest in finishing this.

AND THEN!

Korra came out and I really didn't want to finish.  
I just felt like, anything I would come up with would be a rip off or unoriginal.  
So, I just abandoned this story and pretty much everyone I had.

I'm SO SORRY ALL!

But yes!  
Good news!

I am planning a new Avatar story involving the  
NEXT AVATAR!  
What?! OMG?!  
So original RIGHT?!  
Not really, but yeah I've been thinking about it for a while now  
and I feel like I should make it up to the viewers of this Fic  
to at least make a new story that is just as interesting if I'm  
not going to finish this one.

Well if anyone wants to know personally what was going to happen  
In the Legend of Keana, they can PM or whatever. I forget how this  
site works. I'm also on skype(m_shasyu), youtube(Shasyu91)  
blah blah blah social stuff.

Anyway! SORRY AGAIN AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR FOLLOWING WHILE YOU DID!

SORRY  
SORRY  
SORRY  
Dx


End file.
